Royal Birds
by CitrusExtrodinaire
Summary: Alesandro wasn't sure what MBI was thinking when they decided having a gladiator-style tournament to decide the fate of Humanity, but that's why he was there in Shinto Teito, to discover just what on Earth they were planning...or if there was even a plan to begin with. Having four dignified and affectionate ladies invested in his every move wasn't part of the plan, however.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shinto Teito

To describe Shinto Teito as a hub of business—both domestic and international—was a bit like describing the ocean as reasonably large. A vast understatement of such absurd proportions that most sane individuals would have pointed, laughed and then been on their way as they merrily chuckled at the naivety of such a statement.

MBI had made of the former Imperial capital a glistening jewel of the world, the site of countless advancements mostly in relation to health and biological matters but also a few key tech industry areas as well. To have a restaurant or store chain in Shinto Teito was worth significant bragging rights. To have a building actually housing the nexus of control and decision making for an international company was worth more than bragging rights, it was a direct acknowledgement that the richest organization in the world, MBI, actually recognized your brand as something worthy of keeping nearby.

Rent ranged anywhere from prohibitively expensive to dirt cheap depending on what part of the city you wound up in, MBI causally leaning in on some of the real estate owners to keep prices affordable for all who wished to visit or reside regardless of economic standings, wisely avoiding some of the minor housing troubles that had plagued parts of Asia and the United States, where poorer workers had been unable to live where they worked and subsequently left the massive cities—ironically—starved for lower end help.

This, among other surprisingly sensible decisions, had many calling MBI and Shinto Teito the future of Humanity.

"_Now only if it wasn't for the game the company was sponsoring that could very well lead to the end of the world...or at least a rather serious upheaval of the relative peace we have right now."_

Such were the thoughts of one Alesandro Rastus as the airliner he was riding on touched down at Shinro Teito national airport, slowly coasting in for a stop as the passengers began to disembark, the young man politely waiting for most others to file out of the first-class section before disembarking himself.

A necessary concession as the male had to stoop rather significantly to avoid banging his head against the aircraft's ceiling, his height of an even two meters causing the flight attendants to giggle as grabbed his carry on bag before carefully navigating his way out of the plane, offering a rueful grin to the pair of women who offered friendly waves as he departed, still trying to hide their laughter.

First Class hadn't even been for the amenities it offered, simply for the leg space and larger seats.

Finally making his way out of the metal contraption that was a surefire way to develop chronic neck and back pain Alesandro gratefully stretched in the pleasant sunrise of Shinto Teito's morning hours, heaving a content sigh as the cold air immediately woke him up.

Aside from his impressive height the man also sported immaculate looks and poise, well-combed curly hair of black falling to his neck while olive skin accentuated sharp green eyes, concealing attire of pressed jeans and formal button-down hiding any other features that would have otherwise been on display.

"_And now comes the tricky part..."_

Leisurely making his way through the connecting terminal Alesandro quietly reached into his bag, pulling out his wallet and the thin strip of what most would have assumed was breath neutralizers hidden within.

The male quickly popped a length of transparent material into his mouth, swishing it around with a wince as the material began to burn and itch with furious abandon...all of this happening where the cameras weren't available to witness it.

Better safe than sorry.

Quickly putting his wallet back where it had originally been the male approached the check-in point where a collection of machines and attendants were hard at work processing the collection of new arrivals, people breathing into them before carrying on their way or—in far more rare cases—being escorted off to the side by a guard and attendant.

Alesandro resisted the urge to smirk at the sight.

"_MBI certainly knows how to make use of their newfound __technology__...but I doubt they have the knowledge of how to protect against deception__s__. __These are too new for that.__"_

Calmly approaching one of the stations and ignoring the attendant's wide-eyed gaze—he knew he was tall even by most people's standards, never mind the typically shorter Easterners—he smiled and breathed into the machine as instructed, a few seconds passing before the machine quietly chimed a result, the attendant handing back his passport with a professional smile and utterance of, "Welcome to Shinto Teito, Rastus-san."

"I'm looking forward to my stay, Genji-san."

Snagging the individual's name off their service tag the man continued on his way, ignoring the occasional glance or stare by passerby caught off guard by his presence in order to stop at a drinking fountain...thoroughly and gratefully washing his mouth clean of the offending solution that had hidden the extent of his genetic code from MBI's scanners, showing him to be nothing more than an ordinary Human.

"_It does its job but Gods does it taste awful and make it feel like cement mixture was poured into my gums..."_

Eventually doing away with the foul but effective concoction Alesandro exited the airport, hailing a cab before squeezing himself into the back and placing a call after giving the driver instructions.

"Hey, I arrived safely."

_[Good to hear. Any issues? I hear rumors MBI have a Guantanamo Bay style area just for those with false intentions.]_

Smiling at the typical frivolity of his mother Alesandro replied, "Nothing so grand, just a few waiting areas where the machines were likely just calibrated or something, I saw a few who had been pulled inside exiting a few minutes later, no worse for wear and handcuff free."

_[Good to hear, have you arrived at the office yet?]_

"On my way now, want me to give you and dad a call when I get there?"

_[No, that's alright. You just get settled in to the city and call in a few days, okay~?]_

"Sure thing, mom. I'll keep you posted."

Hanging up Alesandro closed his eyes and let the relief of the first phase of this investigation successfully coming to a close wash over him.

They hadn't exactly spoken in code so much as blatantly said what they were thinking but that made it all the better of a cover story for any potential listeners or computer observers.

The situation was simple. MBI had created DNA checkpoints but the technology was still very much in its infancy, lots of errors and bugs still present in the devices that were falsely recognizing people as carrying different genetic fingerprints than they actually were.

...OR they were finding traces of old Sekirei DNA. It was hard to say for certain but that was part of the reason Alesandro was here, not just to stop the potential disaster that could unfold from unregulated and unchecked Jinki usage but also to ascertain the extent of MBI's foray into altering or recognizing ancient Sekirei genetic patterns.

It was a long laundry list of things he had to start working on, the sooner the better.

…

But, as the taxi slowly and painfully made its way across the city, it seemed not even the vaunted Shinto Teito—with its sprawling public transportation networks—could defeat the undying beast that was traffic.

"Sorry, do you mind if I crack open a window back here?"

* * *

Sekirei #32, Illustrious, was used to being the center of attention.

Even among the many incredibly attractive species that she belonged to she tended to draw the eye, with silky white hair and delicate features accentuated by a refined air, the image completed by the way her hat caught the morning sun, casting her face into shadow while her black and white dress glowed in the solar light.

"_And yet there is to be no sign of my Ashikabi, only potentials that ultimately fall short of the mark. I do hope my sisters are having much better luck of it."_

While she was by no means as opposed to the concept of Winging as some of the other Sekirei—Tsukiumi, #9, came to mind—Illustrious _did _have some moderately stringent requirements when it came to choosing the one who would become her chosen for life, unlike a fair many of her other brethren who had been so excited to find their Ashikabis that they had basically announced their intentions to fling themselves at the first individuals they could find without much in the way of second thoughts.

And the most important of such a set of criteria was a sufficiently strong reaction...passing flutters of her heart and occasional shortness of breath were indeed exciting but not the whirlwind of certainty and emotional upheaval she desired.

"Erm, miss? Would you like to view the dessert menu?"

Playfully smiling at the waiter who had been her server for the past half-hour Illustrious couldn't help but tease him with, "Oh my, such sweet foods so early in the morning? You must be trying to ruin my figure, young man~."

He offered a smile that was half wry humor and half shyness as he replied, "I think it would take more than an early pastry to ruin someone as pretty as you, miss. Not to mention you keep yourself in such excellent shape despite having such a healthy appetite. I wouldn't have a prayer of doing the same."

Giggling at the polite but flirtatious response the woman offered a playful wink, replying, "Oh, I suppose you've convinced me then. The dessert menu it is then."

This coincided with the Sekirei artfully crossing her arms in a way that highlighted her sizable assets, the man successfully avoiding tripping over himself—but not hiding his blush—as he left to procure one of the listings of sweet foods available to the moderately sized cafe she had decided to stop at for the morning.

"_Such a shame there's no reaction between us. He's definitely one of the more promising candidates thus far."_

Illustrious cast an amused glance at the many plates she had neatly cleaned of various omelets and spreads without so much as a single crumb or smear of flavoring to mar her features.

"_And he successfully pointed out a Sekirei's voracious appetite without so much as implying that I'm fat. Points to you, young man."_

Sighing in regret that he wasn't a potential candidate for a Winging Illustrious instead pulled out her phone, requesting a conference call between her three sisters so that they may share the events of the previous day, as they did every morning.

One of the benefits to being one of the first Sekirei activated by MBI—as well as being one of the first to be released into the city—was that Illustrious and her sisters had more time than most to acclimate to the modern era and all of the advantages it had to offer. Thanks to the cards supplied by MBI money had been of little concern, Illustrious and her three siblings had been able to procure phones and lodging in quick order, splitting up to the four corners of the city in order to find their Ashikabi.

The call connected quickly enough, the pale-haired woman slipping a wireless headset into her ear as she smiled at the waiter in thanks, the young man returning with her menu.

_[Good morning, everyone~! And how are my favorite sisters doing this fine day?]_

An exasperated expression and swift lowering of the volume coincided with Victorious's greeting, Illustrious commenting, "Will you learn to control the volume of your voice one day, sister?"

_[Agreed...Unicorn's ears hurt…]_

_[Ahem! My apologies, but tis another day! Which means another day in which we may yet discover our beloved Ashikabi! Now, on to the matter at hand! Come, sisters, reveal the fruits of our labors!]_

Shaking her head at the typical boisterous nature of the quadruplets more verbose member—although considering how quiet two of them were, while Illustrious herself tended to be more playful than confrontational it was to be expected one of them would pick up the slack—she began her report with, "Unfortunately I have had little luck, only the occasional mildly powerful candidate...certainly not enough that we would all wish to be winged by such a glorious and brilliant individual."

_[Same as __b__ig __s__is__ter__...Unicorn hasn't found anyone. Although she has been helped by a few nice older people. They said Uni was cute.]_

_[You have not been led astray by any uncouth individuals that wish to Wing or take advantage of you in any way, have you?]_

The concern was clear to hear in Victorious's voice, a sentiment shared by Illustrious. While they knew their youngest sibling wasn't anywhere near as helpless as she seemed at first glance she _was _a bit shy and willing to go with the flow than most other Sekirei, not feeling any particular need or desire to speak up for herself. It wouldn't be difficult for any strangers with less than pure intentions to lead her astray if they were sufficiently clever about their machinations.

But Unicorn had insisted on helping her older sisters and not being a burden, doing much the same as they had and splitting off to patrol the south side of the city for a suitable Ashikabi.

_[No. Just nice people. The hotel staff keep asking __Unicorn__ about when __her__ parents are going to arrive though…]_

"Just keep telling them that they will be along once their business is concluded, dear sister. And what of you, Victorious? Then again, had you discovered such an individual I don't doubt you would have been unable to keep such news to yourself."

_[Hmph! Although you speak the truth I declare here and now that I shall live up to my chosen namesake and be the first among us to discover an Ashikabi worthy of our shared affections!]_

Illustrious smiled at her sister's usual boldness, flipping through the dessert menu with a discerning eye.

That had been their plan when released into the city, after all. None of them had the slightest intention of battling their treasured sisters and depriving them of their Ashikabi...thus they would go their separate ways at the start in search of a person who all four would react to and win the coming game together. It was a bit of a risky plan, certainly...but they had been among the first wave of released Sekirei and thus for a few days they would have relatively free reign to search without risk of confrontation or exploitation.

But that window had come and gone, the second wave unleashed just yesterday and rumors were already circulating on the internet of mysterious, exotic beauties searching for an unknown treasure.

Their timetable was ramping up.

_[And what of you, Formidable? Any luck in the search for our Ashikabi?]_

Silence greeted them, Illustrious frowning slightly as no reply seemed to be forthcoming.

"Sister? Did you fall asleep again?"

Still no reply, an irritated sigh leaving Victorious's lips as she complained, _[As much as I adore our diligent little worker her penchant for __taking things at her own pace now that we are no longer under the direct supervision of MBI is a little concerning.]_

_[Did big sister forget to charge her phone again? Or is she still just asleep?]_

Idly tapping the table with a gloved finger Illustrious posed, "Are we certain nothing untoward has happened to her?"

_[I know her address and am close by, I shall go and investigate the circumstances of our sister. Unicorn, dear? Do you know how to reach big sister Illustrious should anything happen?]_

_[Mmm. Unicorn has remembered all of big sister's numbers and can take a bus.]_

_[Good girl. Ideally it is just Formidable's more slothful tendencies finally allowed to run unchec__k__ed __but better safe than sorry. Is that acceptable, most dearly endowed sister?]_

The white-haired Sekirei didn't immediately reply, eyes locked on a distant sight that had grabbed her attention in full and refused to let go.

_[...Sister?]_

"I think I found him, I'll call you all later."

_[Eh? What do you mean you found-]_

The Sekirei shut off the phone without a second thought, pausing in her departure only long enough to leave behind payment for the meal and a generous tip before swiftly striding out of the area in pursuit of her target, skirt billowing in the slight wind as she watched her target like a hawk, eyes never once leaving the taxi cab that housed the man that, despite being several meters away, caused her breath to come out short and stuttery, heart to beat a pace so fast that she was briefly worried she would fall over on the spot.

"_Incredible~! No words exchanged, his attention not even upon me and my response is this strong? He must hold incredible potential as an Ashikabi!"_

Resisting the urge to skip and leap in excitement—not only would such an action draw even more attention than was necessary it was also distinctly unbecoming of such a refined lady—Illustrious instead maintained a fast but dignified pace as she endeavored to keep the vehicle within sight, not a particularly difficult feat considering the usual traffic in this city.

But her pursuit encountered a hitch as the vehicle turned onto one of the minor freeways that crossed the city, the morning commute just beginning to clear out which meant she wouldn't be able to discreetly follow her target at a walking pace anymore.

Surprised at the brief surge of panic that accompanied the thought of losing her potential Ashikabi the Sekirei instead thought fast, turning into a side alley and swiftly ascending the surrounding buildings with powerful leaps and bounds, perfectly poised atop her heeled shoes as she reached the rooftops in record time, catching a brief glimpse of her quarry accelerating into the distance as she gave chase, jumping across the connecting buildings without so much as a moment of hesitation or second guessing to slow her.

It was a bit shameful to have her clothing so frantically billow and snap at the furious pace she maintained—thus revealing her lacy underwear to any who just so happened to look up—but it was a laughably small price to pay for the potential in finding the one who would be their chosen partner of the heart.

"_Just you wait, dear Ashikabi of mine...I do hope you won't mind the royal Sekirei so boldly entering your life...but we shall make it oh so worth your while~!"_

A dignified and sultry giggle left Illustrious as she continued her pursuit with childish glee coursing throughout her heart.

* * *

**See my profile for details and news on where I've been and the future of my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Royal

"Thanks for the lift, keep the change."

The cab driver happily accepted the yen bill a fair bit larger than his fare before driving off, Alesandro stretching his back before entering the relatively small building that had a humble sign reading _Rastus Career Finders _on a plain plastic billboard attached to its entrance, the entire residency two floors and perhaps 5200 square feet of floor space total, set directly inbetween the more impressive city center and residential neighborhoods.

"_It's smaller than I remember it being."_

Then again, the last time he had been at this particular branch had been almost fifteen years ago, shortly before MBI had begun the large-scale redesign and reorganizing of the capital. He'd been much smaller back then, no doubt the office had simply _looked _more impressive than it did now.

Walking through the door that had been specifically enlarged for the sake of its employees and owners Alesandro was greeted by a smile from the middle-aged man attending the reception desk, groomed beard and swarthy skin a familiar sight as a gruff voice stated, "Well look what the cat dragged in. Been a few years since I've seen you, lad. You go ahead and get taller again or something?"

"More likely you've begun to shrink, uncle Lander. It's good to see you again."

The two warmly embraced, Lander himself only standing twenty or so centimeters shorter than his nephew.

"So I guess my brother and sister-in-law finally decided to do something about MBI, eh?"

"Just between you and me I think they should have acted much sooner. Kamikura island and the mess that arose from that debacle should have been reason enough but, well...better late than never."

The older man snorted, pulling out a chair for the other male to sit in as he wryly remarked, "Considering that we're now dealing with a set of fully intact and functional Jinki I'd say we're very much teetering on the precipice of never. Oh well, you're here now and we can at last get to work in taking MBI to task. This city has been their little testbed for all sorts of experiments they stole off that damn colony ship, never mind the genetic experimentation on the embryos. Honestly, what was the Pillar thinking?"

Alesandro shrugged, commenting, "Who knows? It's easy to cast judgement when our ancestor's ships landed safely and without difficulty. And as for the genetic manipulation of the Sekirei embryos? I'll ascertain that level of meddling directly, it's my intention to enter into this harebrained competition Hiroto is hosting and learn as much as I can before we openly move."

A smirk appeared on Lander's lips.

"Oh? So the kid gloves are coming off, hmm?"

"Only if the situation warrants it. Like it or not MBI has a great deal of military personnel and power at their disposal, not to mention that Disciplinary Squad that held off an entire military task force. We're not exactly equipped or numerous enough to stand up against _that."_

The man's uncle seemed supremely unconcerned with the reality of the situation, simply responding, "We're aware of what we could be up against. Not to worry, we brought along a few Unlockers and can use them to give ourselves an extra boost against Sekirei level opponents. You just give the word if tender caresses don't do the trick and a closed fist is needed, okay kid?"

"Will do."

A comfortable silence fell between the two men, Lander eventually breaking it by smirking at the younger man, teasingly stating, "So you're gonna enter into the plan, huh? Looking to shack up with some of our legendary ancestors, hmm? See firsthand the devotion and unconditional love of our fabled progenitors? I hear rumors that some of the 'adjustments' MBI performed have turned this ship's Sekirei into some _real _babes~!"

Rolling his eyes at his uncle's crass observation Alesandro retorted, "Don't be so vulgar, what's happened to those embryos is hardly something to joke about."

"What, should I be endlessly dour and morose about things instead? Where's the levity and humor in that?"

Chalking that statement up to his uncle's more blunt and irreverent nature the dark-haired young man instead asked, "So how about introducing me to everyone working here? If push comes to shove I'd like to know who'll be watching my back."

"Sure thing, right this way, kid."

* * *

Illustrious primly sat in the seat of a small cafe across from the building her quarry had just entered, the picture perfect definition of calm and composed beauty...were it not for the slight tinge of pink to her cheeks and barely trembling hands, typing out shaky messages to Victorious and Unicorn, the two badgering her for details on what she'd found...not unusual for the leggy and upbeat blonde, but definitely a departure for the quiet and reserved purple-haired girl.

Really, this candidate was proving to be _most _promising.

"_Let's see, _Rastus Career Finders_...an independent family-run company founded almost forty years ago, works as a middle man for those seeking work and firms seeking workers, mostly positive reviews but they haven't seemed to expand or shrink in those decades, although they adapt to technology quite well, if the smooth transition to the internet is any indication..."_

Illustrious felt her heart yet again beat a furious tempo as her mind flashed back to the scene she had been graced with when her—hopefully—Ashikabi had stepped out of the taxi he'd been in, revealing a _most _handsome and striking individual that had almost had her leaving her seat in a bid to immediately introduce herself.

Tall, handsome, worked at a respectable company...although it was a bit disgraceful that she did not even know her most beautiful light's name, something that would have to be remedied in the very near future.

"_Be still, my heart...rushing into this situation, no matter how promising it may seem, is a bad idea."_

With that thought in mind the snow-haired Sekirei continued her careful observation of the company her ideal Ashikabi had entered, sending a link with the company website and attached picture she had snapped to her sisters.

As much as she wished to simply jump into matters that was never the wisest of decisions. And as the minutes turned into just shy of half-an-hour the Sekirei noticed something a bit odd about the company. Namely that everyone who worked within was _very _tall. Not quite to her Ashikabi's level but far superior to the average Human, even the two women present were impressive, not a centimeter under 1.8 meters.

Granted, height wasn't enough to directly incriminate any group for less than savory dispositions...but it _was _strange.

Resigning herself to yet another agonizing fifteen minutes of waiting and observation, of searching for any useful or telling bits of info just from visual acuity alone...the Sekirei's patience snapped, a quick payment at the establishment coinciding with her striding across the street towards the firm with sure steps, eagerness at meeting her Ashikabi overwhelming her common sense that dictated she practice patience rather than overeagerness.

"_Goodness, what would my sisters say, if they saw me acting with such haste and irrationality?"_

Well in practice the women could care less what her fellow Sekirei would think or comment, seeing as how they would be doing the exact same thing were they in her position.

With that thought firmly in mind the buxom young lady boldly opened the door to the business firm, anticipatory smile on her features as her body seemed to _burn _in anticipation of finally coming face-to-face with her Ashikabi-

"Good morning, young lady. Anything this old man can help you with?"

-and Illustrious came to a screeching halt, mind quickly reorganizing itself as she belatedly realized she would need to come up with a reason to actually meet the man in question...all while not knowing his name.

Offering a polite and regal smile to the middle-aged man at the front desk—who for some reason was also causing her to react, just not to the extent the one from earlier had—the Sekirei stated, "Yes, I saw a man enter here not too long ago and was wondering if I may speak to him? You see, I think I may recognize him from when we attended school together and was curious if he was truly the same individual."

"_There! A plausible and innocent enough reason to finally meet with my Ashikabi, it's perfect!"_

Nodding contritely at her words the man said, "Certainly, how soon ago was 'soon', though? A few of us come and go as part of company work through the back entrance."

Expression freezing at the words 'back entrance' the Sekirei realized there was a very real possibility her Ashikabi could have exited the building...and she would have never noticed.

Keeping the sudden apprehension from her features Illustrious clarified, "It was just shy of an hour ago, and he entered through the front door, not the back."

"Ah, that must be Alesandro you're talking about."

A brief thrill shot through the buxom woman's body at the name of her guiding light, smile becoming impossibly giddy as she swiftly stated, "Yes, that's him!"

"So you saw the kid enter the building almost an hour ago and only now are coming to confirm it's actually him?"

Illustrious's smile became strained, joyous expression turning chilly as she lightly replied, "I had other business to attend to, unfortunately."

"Well if you say so. I get it, no one wants to reopen old lines of communication on an empty stomach."

Bewildered at the odd statement the Sekirei glanced to where the older gentleman had motioned with his head-

-and felt her eye twitch as she realized she had been sitting in full view of the office the whole time.

"_Old man? Decorum and my wish to set a positive role model demands that I not resort to foul language or physical violence unless absolutely forced to...but if you keep me from my Ashikabi one second longer I will quite happily reconsider such a stance!"_

Not letting her growing frustration show Illustrious merely kept the polite smile on her lips, the man eventually shrugging before returning to his computer, tone disinterested as he stated, "Well regardless you're just a bit too late, he left about twenty minutes ago through aforementioned back entrance, had to grab the train to his house. He doesn't actually work here so he likely won't be physically present in the near future anyways."

The Sekirei unsuccessfully tried to hide her panic and apprehension, immediately scheming of ways to somehow track her chosen one-

"Well aren't you just a devoted little bird? Guess those adjustments are no joke."

-and was immediately put on guard by the uncannily accurate and knowledgeable comment from the older man, her spine stiffening as they locked eyes, Illustrious trying to ignore the mild thumping of her heart as her body instinctively reacted to a potential Ashikabi...and was left blinking in surprise as he suddenly chuckled, handing her a small business card with a written address.

"You know how to use GPS on that phone of yours?"

"Umm...yes."

Mentally kicking herself for the unimpressive and disgraceful response the Sekirei was left once more flabbergasted as the older man waved her off, stating, "He's at that address, go speak to him since you're clearly over the moon for the lucky dog."

Scarcely able to believe her good fortune—as well as having narrowly avoided the Hell her sisters would have rightfully given her for losing their chosen light—Illustrious completely forgot all about the odd comments the man had made, instead beaming with delight and performing a regal curtsy, stating, "Thank you very much for your time, it is most appreciated," before rushing out of the building.

Lander waited until she was gone before frowning slightly, sending Alesandro a message that his mission was about to go looking for him.

"...Talk about a lucky bastard, that girl was _smoking."_

* * *

Victorious eagerly marched into the modest hotel complex Formidable had elected to stay at, ignoring the stares and gawking as she instead checked her phone every few seconds with a joyous smile, hanging off of every update and detail with unbridled joy and anticipation.

"_While somewhat shameful that it was not I that could bring us our Ashikabi—it __would only be natural that one named after victory would do so—sister Illustrious can always be depended on!"_

Fighting down the urge to start skipping only with great effort the blonde Sekirei flowed into the lobby of the hotel, all eyes naturally gravitating towards her.

A natural reaction, as it was only Human nature to be drawn to the promise of a bright future like moths to a flame, something she took great pains to symbolize.

Not that those thoughts stayed with her for very long, quickly replaced with the giddiness accompanying Illustrious's latest message, providing them with their Ashikabi's home address and the warning that she was on her way there now to introduce herself, as well as to learn more about him directly.

"_Ooh...jealousy is an emotion most unbecoming but I cannot help it! Sister Illustrious very much has the right to meet with our Ashikabi first since she located him but that elegant vixen is so generously gifted in the asset department that she may demand more of our Ashikabi's time to herself than is fair!"_

The Sekirei was derailed from her train of thought as her phone vibrated once more, a soft giggle escaping her as a message from Unicorn asked for a great deal of additional details.

Their darling little sister typically kept her emotions to herself...but when something grabbed her attention she would refuse to let go until satisfied.

A few more minutes of swift travel brought her to Formidable's room, the Sekirei belatedly realizing that she didn't have a key.

"Oh dear, this could be a problem..."

Knocking on the door produced no result, an even more aggressive pounding yielding a similar conclusion until one of the passing hotel staff approached her.

"Excuse me, miss? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Noticing that the young man was trying _very _hard not to stare at her more womanly parts—a consequence of the revealing clothing she wore to resemble the olden Goddesses of victory—Victorious inwardly smirked, clasping her hands before her and gently intoning, "I'm so sorry for causing a commotion, but I was supposed to meet my friend here and she's not answering her door. Could you by any chance see if she's inside for me?"

Clearly flustered by her words the uniformed man quickly stuttered, "O-of course, I would be happy to!"

As he turned around and used his master key to unlock the door Victorious had to hide a satisfied smirk, proud of her womanly charms working without so much as a hitch. It had been difficult to practice on an isolated island full of nothing but researchers and guards but it seems her efforts had paid off in full.

"I'm sorry, miss, but it seems your friend is not present at the moment."

Quickly adopting a worried and distressed demeanor the blonde simpered, "Oh no, where could she have gone...we were supposed to meet at this time and _now _what do I do?"

A 'eureka' expression appeared on the young employee's features, tone eager as he stated, "You're here for the convention, aren't you? You and your friend?"

"_That's not the explanation I was hoping for, but it will have to do."_

Shyly gesturing to her flowing robe of pure white, black leggings and black underwear on full display the Sekirei replied, "Yes, and as you can tell by my features I'm not from Japan. I can speak the language but familiarity with this city and its customs is a bit out of my comfort zone."

Allowing worry and apprehension to leak into her voice Victorious averted her gaze, whispering, "Umm...I know this is probably against the law or rules of your job, but...could you let me stay inside that room for now? I don't know where else to go or wait and she left her phone in there, didn't she?"

Nodding in sympathy the attendant responded, "It's on the nightstand from what I could see."

Quickly glancing up and down the hallway the male whispered, "It's not a big deal, you're welcome to stay until your friend returns, miss."

"Really?! Thank you!"

Engulfing the man in a hug that she was sure to make a bit on the sensual side as she pressed her chest against his Victorious didn't bother hiding her triumphant smirk, the male stiffening before she just as quickly pulled away, bowing low in respect before entering her sister's room and shutting the door behind her.

"I almost feel sorry for how easy the poor boy was to hoodwink. Alas, victory is victory...and now where have you gotten to, sister?"

Examining the interior of the hotel room Victorious found it to be quite sparse in potential clues. Formidable's phone was where the attendant said it was, still at a healthy charge and showing a bevy of unread messages since this morning when they had reopened contact between them. The bed was made somewhat imperfectly, the bathroom was neatly organized with a few basic toiletries and beauty products—Sekirei such as themselves had little need for cosmetic enhancements—dotting the sink while there was no leftover moisture to indicate a shower had been taken recently.

Even the closets were entirely lacking in clues, filled only with a spare outfit that was halfway between a maid outfit and ballroom dress—her sister's favored choice of attire—and a rather racy set of lingerie that had Victorious smirking.

"_My my, sister...planning to impress our Ashikabi through such sinful means? I approve of your desire to attain victory at any cost~!"_

But that was essentially the extent of available information, the only real clue being that her sister's wallet was missing.

"_Most likely she intended to buy something and forgot her phone...but that would mean she's been gone for almost three hours now without returning. That seems...well not unlikely but certainly unusual."_

Releasing a sigh of agitation Victorious shucked her top and threw herself onto the bed, idly kicking her legs through the air and enjoying the simple sensation of an air conditioner on low power caressing her legs and naked breasts, imagining that it was her Ashikabi's hands making the journey...or perhaps even his tongue~!

Giggling at the thought Victorious returned to her phone and informed her sisters of the situation before huffing in annoyance at how Unicorn was already on her way to meet their Ashikabi, Illustrious mere minutes from the address as she stuck around in an empty hotel room.

Sure, it was likely that Formidable had merely forgotten her communication device and that was that...but the blonde couldn't shake the feeling that _something _was amiss and decided to post herself nearby until the truth could be ascertained.

After all, the manifestation of victory itself couldn't afford to be so callous and unconcerned with potential foes hiding around corners unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Meetings

_[Heads up, you have one of the birds headed your way.]_

Alesandro ruefully stared at the text from Lander, not having expected to meet with a Sekirei so soon after his arrival in Shinto Teito. And while it was perfectly possible that all of this was just a simple case of one of them noticing and then subsequently bonding to him that raised the question of when it happened.

...And it wasn't entirely out of the question that this aforementioned Sekirei was in MBI's employ and that they had found him to be suspicious, this agent coming to 'question' his presence. That was the height of paranoia, granted—there had been precious few opportunities for the company to make note of any kind of wrongdoing or espionage he was engaged in—but better safe than dragged off to a holding cell somewhere dark and uncharted.

With that thought firmly in mind the man regretfully abandoned his home-cooked dinner for himself in order to retrieve a special syringe from his briefcase, loaded with a medical cocktail that was guaranteed to put even a Sekirei into a deep slumber for quite the span of time.

With that action completed and the simple dish of fresh salmon, rice and stir fry ready to be consumed Alesandro glanced at the simple dining room...and sighed, setting out a plate for two.

It would be rather rude—both to either a guest or potential foe—if he didn't at least allow them the basic hospitality of a shared meal.

Settling down to wait the young man allowed himself to wonder what this mystery guest of his would look and act like, since his uncle hadn't seen fit to share any of the details. He'd seen rumors on the internet of mysterious and ludicrously beautiful men and women roaming the streets of the city, looking and searching for someone who would then be selected as one of the 'chosen' to lead Humanity into a new future.

Ominous in nature, especially when one remembered that MBI held control of a set of Jinki that could directly affect all those that held within them Sekirei genes, nearly half of all current day Humans. Just one more reason to conclude his investigation and other tasks as quickly as possible...and get to the bottom of this entire debacle before it inevitably spiraled out of control.

To that end this Sekirei could be a valuable source of information in either confirming or denying his worries and suspicions about the nature of the corporation's end goal.

As if in confirmation of his thoughts on the matter there was a timid thump at the front door followed by a moment of silence...and then a vastly more confidant knock, Alesandro taking a deep breath before approaching the entryway, syringe within easy reach if it became necessary.

While baseline Sekirei were vastly superior than Humans in almost every physical regard there remained enough of their prowess in his genetic code—carefully cultivated by the first generation of those who had mated with the Sekirei from the colony ships that had landed successfully thousands of years ago—that he would fare far better than most if it came to a fight.

He unlatched the door, swung it open while wearing an easy smile-

-and felt as if he'd been punched in the face, despite there being a rather conspicuous lack of physical assault.

The alien woman before him was..._stunning._

Pale-white hair that caught the warm yellow light from the gradually dipping afternoon sun and made it seem as it glowed with an ethereal light, artfully restrained by a pair of ribbons so that dual lengths fell across her slim shoulders, a tasteful sun hat of black and white blocking out the rays of sol from burning pale and flawless features of European descent.

A white dress that heroically tried to restrain and conceal a _magnificent _bust that seemed ready to spill out at the slightest provocation, made all the more enticing by a slim and fragile seeming waist, the flared bottom half of her dress silky and transparent with black lace trim while luscious legs were on full display, polished black heels and white garters disappearing into a much shorter skirt that barely concealed wide hips and more feminine areas.

The gentle air of a refined lady was merely made manifest in the delicate arm gloves she wore and the sparkling humor and affection contained with glimmering eyes of sky-blue coloration.

...He'd heard tales from his family how insanely attractive the original Sekirei had been, how they had been able to bewitch and endear with only their appearance alone. It was one thing to hear that, another to be struck clean across the face with it. What made the situation all the worse was that he could _feel _his body and mind responding to the woman's mere presence as his genetic heritage resonated just by mere proximity, demanding that he comfort, love and please her in any emotional or physical capacity he could manage.

…

It was a good thing he had plenty of practice in categorizing and recognizing these urges for what they were and ensuring that they didn't impair his judgement, at least not for more than a few seconds. It was something all members of their community underwent, so that chance meetings between trained and untrained individuals didn't result in hasty actions both parties might later come to regret.

"_Thankfully she doesn't appear to be any __kind__ of assassin. In fact I would dare say she's handling things even less well than I am."_

If he had been struck dumb by the glorious woman's arrival for a few moments it was nothing compared to her own state, pale skin heavily flushed, arms jittery and lovely chest lightly heaving with hypnotic motions as she struggled for air.

"_Ah. This must be the 'Reacting' original Sekirei experienced upon meeting their chosen. __It looks like Hell to deal with."_

As if response to that idle thought the woman took a bold step forward, glittering orbs dancing with some primal light as she looked up into Alesandro's own emerald ones, lips parting in a seductive display of flawless pink-

-and she mastered herself before going too far, the male relaxing slightly as he'd been fully prepared to keep her from kissing him and therefore Winging herself. While that was still very much his plan it wouldn't hurt to take things slow and get to know the woman first, if only so that he had a slightly better idea of what to prepare himself for in dealing with her.

Tactfully clearing her throat the refined young lady took a step back before offering a curtsy, voice soft and melodic as she stated, "My apologies about the unbecoming display, master Rastus. For a proper introduction you may call me Sekirei #32, Illustrious. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Raising an eyebrow at the formal and regal greeting—but not at all turned off by it—he simply reciprocated her mannerisms, lightly taking her hand and placing a brief kiss on the cool material of her glove, a gleeful shiver wracking the woman's form as he did so.

"Alesandro Rastus, pleased to meet you as well, my lady. And as much as I'm not complaining about such a development I also can't quite remember doing anything that would warrant a visit by a lovely girl such as yourself."

Amused at how the newly named Illustrious seemed to squirm in delight at his words while also trying to remain composed she replied, "Ah, well you see, I...erm..."

A blush that had nothing to do with her flushed reactions and everything to do with her awkwardness colored the Sekirei's cheeks, tone embarrassed as she continued with, "I wished to meet you after glimpsing you passing by earlier in the day, the gentleman Lander at the company you visited gave me your address and, well...here I am now?"

Inwardly dismayed at her terrible dialogue Illustrious wailed, _"How pathetic and uncouth! My Ashikabi's first impressions cannot be of a stuttering simpleton who merely _dresses _regally! Beating heart, be still so that I may successfully argue my and my sister's case to be __W__inged!"_

Thankfully her social ineptitude due to her reacting was either forgiven or ignored, the taller male gesturing to the inside of his home as he stated, "Well, would you like to come on inside? I was just about to eat dinner and wouldn't mind company."

The Sekirei nearly teleported through the door before common decency halted her in her tracks, politely stating, "While that's very kind of you I wouldn't wish to impose..."

"Not at all. And I'm somewhat familiar with the Sekirei program and MBI's upcoming game, if you don't mind I'd like to ask a number of questions about it during our meal."

Almost faltering at the realization that her Ashikabi was knowledgeable about matters that _should _have been secret Illustrious quickly decided that she didn't care, instead eagerly striding into her most brilliant light's place of residence, looking about with eager eyes.

Alesandro was just hoping she wasn't expecting to find any personal touches or anything like that, the home had been purchased exclusively with the mission in mind and lacked anything beyond basic functionality and recreational amenities. Sturdy hardwood floors on the bottom level with white-painted walls that wouldn't be blinding when exposed to light, a second level with carpeting and two bedrooms, one of them with a king-sized bed and the other a queen.

Having more than a few occupants on hand had been one of the expectations of this little venture.

Not that the Sekirei seemed to mind as she happily gazed around at the simple but tasteful furniture, eventually stating, "You have not been here for very long, have you?" as she set her hat aside on a nearby stand.

"No, just arrived a few hours ago, actually. Would you care to eat now or later?"

Illustrious's eyes travelled to where the food had been set aside and immediately felt her eyes widen, bowing her head in apology as she hurriedly stated, "How rude of me, I did not intend to keep you from your meal-"

"It's fine, miss Illustrious. Here, let's have a seat and discuss things further."

Recognizing that she would likely enjoy a bit of gentlemanly behavior if her own proclivities and way of speaking were any indication Alesandro pulled out a chair for the Sekirei, Illustrious practically swooning at the act as she gracefully smoothed out her dress before seating herself, offering the man a radiant smile as he grabbed the dishes and placed them before the two of them.

"Feel free to serve yourself, we can talk once we're both sated."

A feminine giggle left the women, tone playful as she replied, "If you're truly aware of the nature of us Sekirei then you should understand that this treatment is _very _devilish indeed~."

Unable to help the small smile that crested his lips Alesandro raised the glass of saki he had served them both, toasting, "To sudden and unexpected meetings."

"Quite so."

They clinked their glasses together and drank deeply, returning to their meal with a comfortable but anticipatory silence.

Illustrious was practically over the moon and fighting the urge to squeal in a most decidedly ungraceful manner, that she was eating her chosen's hand-cooked meal, the quality not bad at all despite it being simple fare.

Then again she wasn't sure if she would have been displeased to be served a simple bowl of cereal, such was the magnifying factor of being in her Ashikabi's presence.

"_This sensation...it's unbearable and wonderful all at once. Oh dear, I do hope I'm not making a fool of myself by eating too fast, in order to get to the topic of conversation all the quicker..."_

To the Sekirei's immense relief the meal concluded at a fairly rapid pace, both of them having significant appetites and within minutes she was swiftly gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink despite the male's protests.

"It's my house, it's only right that I-"

"Nonsense, you offered a stranger a free meal with few questions asked, it's only right that I contribute in some way."

"...Very well, at least allow me to dry them while you wash."

The Sekirei accepted the compromise with a graceful nod, removing her gloves and commencing to clear out the sink with elegant motions...not that she was overly aware of her actions, instead the buxom woman was yet again marveling at the proximity of her future Ashikabi, of how he was standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder with her...well, shoulder-to-bicep, to be more precise.

"_It's only now that it's truly driven home just how _tall _he is...my oh my, I wonder if he's just as gifted in height down there—no, now is not the time for such disgraceful thoughts, Illustrious!"_

Mentally scolding herself for harboring dirty thoughts at such a crucial moment she instead asked, "If you don't mind my asking, master Alesandro...when you said you are knowledgeable of Sekirei what did you mean by that?"

"I suppose it's time to have that talk, isn't it? Very well, but two questions before we begin. First is this...why the 'master' moniker?"

All too happy to answer Illustrious stated, "Because if you decide to become our Ashikabi then you will be our master, obviously~."

While Alesandro had questions about why becoming an Ashikabi automatically made him superior to them he held his tongue, also choosing to ignore the 'our' part...at least for the moment.

"My second question is this. If you become my bonded, how far would you go to aid me and stay by my side?"

He gave Illustrious the most serious expression he could muster.

"If I was to end up opposed to MBI...would you still wish to be Winged by-"

"Oh, without question. You need not fear our loyalty, master Alesandro. If we become a part of your flock then we would endeavor to please and assist you in whatever manner you deem necessary."

Pleased with her certain and bold declaration Illustrious looked to meet her future beloved's gaze...and blinked as while he did seem reassured there was also...worry?

Disappointment?

A rush of fear coursed through her veins at the mere idea that she had somehow let her Ashikabi down until he nodded in confirmation, expression once more neutral and composed.

"I see, thank you."

"So, does that mean you will be our-"

She immediately fell silent as he raised his hand in a request for silence, the man explaining, "I'm assured of your loyalty and devotion, Illustrious...but it's only fair you are aware of my own so that you can decide whether you _want _to be my Sekirei."

Feeling more bold and daring than ever before the woman grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her chest, almost letting a moan slip past her lips before she stifled it at the _wonderful _sensation of his palm and fingers twitching slightly at the action, momentarily sinking into her breast as she forced herself to stare into the startled male's eyes—allowing herself an entire second to exult in the knowledge her body excited him so—before stating, "You can feel my heartbeat, can you not? And if you are as familiar with Sekirei as you claim then you should know how severe my reaction to you is...I have wandered the city for many days, witnessing hundreds and then _thousands _of people and not a single one made me feel as you do. I am more certain of this decision than anything else I have been in my entire life."

While that statement earned a smile from the man his tone was firm as he stated, "Then if not for your sake, will you at least listen for mine?"

Offering up a playful yet chagrined pout Illustrious replied, "Oh very well, I cannot argue such a heartfelt plea...but in return I would like for you to continue feeling my heartbeat."

Blushing crimson at the brazen demand the Sekirei nonetheless stuck to her guns, meeting the man's eyes with an unwavering gaze as he coughed awkwardly.

"Miss Illustrious-"

"Just Illustrious, if you would."

"Illustrious. While I'm by no means not enjoying your more womanly features this _is _an important discussion we need to have and it's hard for me to concentrate when I'm essentially fondling you."

Holding the man's stare for a moment longer the Sekirei regretfully relented, freeing his hand and allowing it to retract from her deliciously tingling breast.

"_Heavens above and Hells below, that felt...glorious! What would it be like if we were actually bonded...or if he were to touch me in _that_ spot?"_

Failing miserably in hiding her full-body shudder at the notion Illustrious was abruptly broken from her trance as Alesandro invited her to the couch, the Sekirei eagerly following him as he took a seat at one end...and she elegantly placed herself as close as physically possible, smile wide and beaming.

"_I never imagined teasing __and interacting with__ my Ashikabi would be so entertaining...my sisters are going to be exhibiting _such _jealousy when they __realize the strides I've made in ensuring he considers me to be his favorite~!"_

Inwardly smirking in a manner most undignified at the thought the Sekirei made to pose a question to the man-

-and sighed as her phone began to ring.

She was perfectly willing to ignore it were it not fer her Ashikabi questioning, "Do you need to answer that?"

"...Yes, my apologies, master Alesandro...but it could be important."

Pulling out the device Illustrious blinked as it was a message from none other than Unicorn, saying that she was less than five minutes away from the house.

"_I suppose it was too much to ask __that I be allowed to spend much time alone with my Ashikabi...well, no sense in being angry at dear Unicorn, at least she won't be as possessive as Victorious would."_

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. Master Alesandro, would you be against one of my closest sisters joining us?"

Tilting his head the man nonetheless replied, "Of course not, but in that case we should likely hold off on our conversation for a moment until she arrives."

Feeling another bout of giddiness wash over her Illustrious lightly traced the curve of Alesandro's jaw, asking, "Agreed, but while we wait why not give me a slight teaser of some of these secrets and deviations about us Sekirei that you know of?"

Appearing thoughtful for a moment the man eventually nodded, responding, "Did MBI inform you of your species' past? Of how it came from another star and integrated itself into Humanity quite well thousands of years ago?"

Illustrious blinked.

"...I beg your pardon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations

Unicorn hadn't ever been much of a talker, always content to let her older sisters do the speaking while she supported them from the rear. And even then her preferred role was to let events run their course until she was absolutely needed, perfectly happy to simply go along with things and not try to exert the vast quantities of effort and courage needed to take a proactive role in events.

...That had changed with the beginning of the Sekirei game and her sister's adoption of a plan that would split them up into three teams, each one covering a different part of the city in search of their destined Ashikabi.

She knew that—while they had all been in agreement of the plan—splitting up like that had been a very brave thing to do. Sure, they had phones and other devices to never truly fall out of contact with the other...but they were being let out into the real world for the first time with no supervision and no guarantee of help from MBI should they run into problems. While some of the other Sekirei on the island had taken what they could learn from TV and the limited access they had to the internet and MBI employees as gospel, as the reality of the world...the four sisters—as well as a decent chunk of the other Sekirei—had realized the planet could be a bit more complicated than that.

Her, Illustrious, Formidable and Victorious had always been together. The initial plan of splitting up into a trio—with Unicorn visiting and helping each one as circumstances allowed—had been more difficult than any of them had wanted to admit.

Which was why the younger girl had known without a shadow of a doubt that it was time to be brave and bold in the search for their Ashikabi, to not just tag along but to make decisions and choices for herself. Her three older sisters had worried and tried to dissuade her, of course...but she had been adamant. They had been raised on stories and tales of what it felt like to be Winged by their destined partner, of the feeling of love, acceptance and pleasure that would exist in every second of their lives afterwards, spurned on heavily by rumors and accolades from Sekirei #8.

Unicorn had long been enamored with the idea and was willing to step outside of her comfort zone to achieve it.

…

Of course it had been big sister Illustrious who found their Ashikabi first—something the girl knew would frustrate Victorious a fair bit—but she had wasted no time in traveling across the city to meet with the one who would be their chosen for the future and would fight alongside them in the coming game.

"What do you think, Uni? Will he be nice and as powerful as big sister Illustrious says? And will he look at Unicorn like a woman? She isn't as big as her older sisters..."

Talking to her stuffed animal always helped keep the Sekirei calm and composed, settling the occasional worry and anxiety she held that she didn't feel comfortable sharing with others.

But as the young woman approached the door of her Ashikabi's home—maybe even _their _new home—she couldn't help but feel like there was a lot of butterflies in her tummy, hands tightly grasping Uni just a bit more solidly as she knocked on the front entrance.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, ones she recognized as Illustrious's graceful stride...and a beaming, excited face with tinges of pink to her fair skin revealed her big sister, smiling down at the smaller female.

"You must have been quite excited, to arrive here so quickly."

Shyly nodding at her sister's teasing tone Unicorn found herself gathered up in a hug, Illustrious whispering into her ear, "It's like nothing I ever thought I would experience...a bit of the brightest light imaginable shining down upon you, dear little sister."

And with that admission the taller and bustier Sekirei set a comforting hand on her back, leading her further into the nice-feeling house...and upon setting eyes on the man who was to be her Ashikabi Unicorn felt her face and body explode into heat, Uni instinctively raised to hide her face from view as her eyes went wide and lungs stuttered.

"_U-Unicorn is feeling funny..."_

* * *

Alesandro couldn't help but smile at the young Sekirei's innocent attempt at hiding her expression from view with her unicorn stuffed toy, the childish action more than a little endearing.

...Then again, maybe it was a mistake to consider her a child, if the occasional lust-filled glances from her eyes and slight rubbing of her thighs were any indication. Not to mention that while she may have been fairly short she was by no means lacking womanly features, just that they weren't quite so noticeable when compared to her sister.

And in all honesty she was—much like Illustrious—astonishingly beautiful.

Light purple hair decorated with a ribbon while soft eyes of blue and purple mixture stared at him from behind her toy, a small ornament in the shape of needle or horn adorning her skull. Her slim form was mostly covered by arm gloves, white leggings and shoes while a backless dress of similar coloration was tied around her sides with small ribbons.

All in all she gave off the impression of young and innocent beauty, with just enough sexiness to not come off as childish.

...And, much like with Illustrious, he could feel his genetic heritage reacting to the young woman's mere presence, mental discipline yet again kicking in and keeping him from making a fool of himself.

Instead he offered a polite and welcoming smile, stating, "I see you take after your older sister in terms of beauty. But I'm afraid I don't know your name, miss?"

Hesitantly peeking out from behind her stuffed animal the Sekirei replied, "Unicorn, #35...and this is Uni."

She hesitated for a moment before holding out her stuffed toy, body language suggesting she was somewhat embarrassed by the action but wished to follow through regardless.

Alesandro simply took it in stride, kindly stating, "It's my pleasure to meet you, miss Unicorn and Uni."

Illustrious suddenly giggled at how her younger sister once more retreated behind her toy at the slightest bit of positive interaction with their Ashikabi, setting her hands on the young Sekirei's shoulders in a comforting gesture as she said, "Now now, dear Unicorn...there's no reason to be shy, master Alesandro has proven himself to be quite the gentleman~!"

"Unicorn isn't shy, big sister..."

Momentarily confused by her statement the young man quickly realized she had been speaking in the third person, a quirk he found oddly endearing rather than strange.

Evidently of the same opinion the white-haired Sekirei merely giggled once more, gathering up the smaller girl in her arms before sitting on the couch a very short distance away from the male, smiling innocently as she hugged her younger sister tight to her body, most likely accentuating her chest on purpose as the smaller female's head parted her mounds slightly, their legs brushing up against his in a sinfully enticing motion that would have tested the restraint of even monks, they were that beautiful.

So instead of reciprocating their physical advances he instead focused on the conversation at hand, asking, "So do you wish to hear more of the background of your species? Judging by your reaction to my earlier statement MBI hasn't told you of your extraterrestrial origins, or of how the Sekirei have been on Earth for a _very _long time indeed."

Unicorn, who hadn't heard this part yet, seemed to set aside her shy and jumpy state to curiously look at Alesandro, inquiring, "Unicorn and her big sisters are aliens?"

"As strange as this may sound, yes."

Illustrious had a thoughtful frown on her lovely features while Unicorn simply tilted her head in an adorable expression, eventually manipulating her toy so that its neck was extended and front leg waving.

"E.T. phone home, aliens?"

Unable to withhold a chuckle at the question the man replied, "No, not quite those kinds of aliens. For one thing you two are much prettier."

The toy was quickly retracted in order to cover the Sekirei's blushing face, her words mumbled as she whispered, "Big brother is too free with his compliments..."

Raising an eyebrow at the moniker of 'big brother' Alesandro was saved the trouble of asking after that title as Illustrious squeezed her sister affectionately, pleasantly stating, "Not to worry, master Alesandro...my dear little sister by no means thinks of you merely platonically~!"

Said little sister in question practically buried her head in her toy, tone embarrassed as she protested, "Big sister needs to get her mind out of the gutter...she only pretends to be a refined lady..."

Shaking his head at the interplay the male moved on with, "This coming discussion will take awhile, are there any final surprises or guests I should know about?"

The smaller Sekirei once more moved past her bashfulness as she glanced at Illustrious, asking, "Discussion?"

"Our dear soon-to-be Ashikabi believes we won't wish to be winged by him if we know of his ambitions that might place us in direct opposition of MBI."

Unicorn gazed at Alesandro with the clearest and most direct gaze she had mustered yet.

"Big brother is silly. Unicorn and her big sisters want only to help and serve him...in exchange they..."

Here her nerve broke and she used her stuffed animal as a shield.

"They get to be loved."

While the young man was once again slightly worried at the emphasis the Sekirei placed on 'serve' he yet again put it on the backburner, instead clarifying, "The question still stands, are there any other of your sisters who should be here for this?"

"Yes. Big sisters Victorious and Formidable."

Giving Illustrious an inquisitive glance the bustier Sekirei explained, "I can include them on a conference call, they would actually have already been here if it weren't for-"

The sound of a ringing phone suddenly filled the room, Illustrious sighing as she looked at the caller ID of her device.

"Speak of the devil, and she will come...good evening, sister Victorious, how may I-"

Even through the comparatively tiny speaker of the cellphone Alesandro could hear the worry and stress of the speaker, alongside the sound of what was likely rushing wind.

_[Formidable is in trouble! I need your help, sisters!]_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dire Docks

Victorious resisted the urge to gnash her teeth in a potent mixture of frustration, worry and anticipation as she sprinted and leapt across the rooftops of Shinto Teito, the cool night air causing her dress to flap in the wind and hair to stream behind her like the Goddess of Victory she sought to emulate.

The day had been going so well, with sister Illustrious finding the one they hoped would become their Ashikabi and locating his home, going to speak with him and even—if their last few messages she had sent were any indication—posed the possibility of him becoming their chosen in the coming tournament.

Everything had been simply wonderful, the only worrisome part being that Formidable still hadn't returned despite the day coming to a close.

And then her phone had rang, Victorious quickly moving to answer it with eager motions.

...Then she had heard that voice.

_[We have your sister, Sekirei #33. Come to __warehouse three, west of Asashioko bridge within twenty minutes or we'll do three things in this exact order. First, I'll __W__ing her. Then I'll rape __her__. And, once I've pumped #34 full of so much cum __it'll be leaking out of her nose, ears and _wonderful _tits__, I'll smash her __T__ama to pieces. See you __soo__n.]_

Victorious had to fight off a shiver of both burning fury and cold dread as the threat reverberated through her mind, of the brutal nature of the ultimatum...and the picture that had accompanied it a bare second later.

That of Formidable, stripped of her clothing and held upright by rusted chains that bit into her fair skin with cruel callousness, red-orange eyes resolute but frightened as she gazed into the camera, some manner of ball gag keeping her mouth restrained.

Victorious was self-aware enough to know that this was certainly a trap, that the creepy and malicious tones of the man who had called her possessed a foul intelligence to them. Not only had he known both of their numbers but he also had the means to restrain a Sekirei...and the location was _too _perfect. If she ran at a full sprint the entire way she would arrive at the warehouse with maybe a minute to spare, no time to gather help from any local law enforcement or MBI sources that would be willing to aid her.

All she had time to do was let her sisters know what was happening and pray that they could arrive in time to aid her, or that their Ashikabi had some plan or stratagem to carry the day.

"_...__Please, sister Formidable...be safe..."_

The next few minutes passed in a rush of dread and anticipation, Victorious leaping as fast as she could from rooftop to rooftop while attempting to think of any battle plan that she could.

She was the frontline fighter of their group, Formidable was the middle ground while Illustrious and Unicorn were support types. She was quite skilled with her staff when it came to close combat and her powers were uniquely suited to that engagement range...but she lacked a Norito at the moment and any opponent that could ensnare her sister wasn't to be underestimated.

"_...__This is a terrible idea, what I am doing right now. Logic and the best chance of success—perhaps the _only _chance of success—dictates that I at least wait for my sisters...but __I cannot subject __Formidable__ to such heinous acts, not when there's a chance I may be able to stop them on my own!"_

Despite the bold proclamation Victorious couldn't fight off the cold chill that coursed through her veins, the childish fear she tried valiantly to quell.

That mad's words were so..._dark._

MBI had informed them that not all men or women would treat them politely or cordially, that some would try to take advantage of either their personality or bodies and that they didn't have to simply take it lying down, they were well within their rights to fight back...but sexual assault or unwanted attempts at Winging had never been that much of a concern among either the Sekirei or staff.

Why would it? Any Human—or even a group of Humans—trying to grope or molest even the physically weakest Sekirei would find themselves the proud new owners of a significant set of bruises, heavens forbid they run into one like Victorious who excelled at melee combat.

...Such a dire scenario no longer seemed as distant as it once had, with her sister's chastity of both body and soul on the line, her ability to fight back effectively nullified.

Try as she might, the Sekirei couldn't help but fear that she too could be so easily caught and played with according to the whims of a stranger.

"_No, enough thoughts of defeat and misery! I decided to emulate the Goddess of Victory and that is the image I shall seek to fulfill in reality!"_

Steeling her resolve the Sekirei raced onwards, reaching the docks in record time as the sun just began to sink below the horizon, lights flickering on across the coastal access points while the small groups of workers plied their craft well away from her target location.

They wouldn't be disturbing them, for better or for worse.

Alighting upon the ground with thirty seconds to spare Victorious hurried towards the entryway, firmly grasping the giant sliding doors before hauling them wide open with her enhanced strength, recently greased rollers meaning the resulting noise was barely any louder than a car starting.

Yawning darkness greeted the Sekirei, only sparse rays of the descended sun and sporadic lightning fixtures illuminating the rooms interior as scattered shipping containers and other cargo implements were turned into nightmarish beasts and twisted horrors.

"Welcome, Sekirei #33! Come on inside and shut the door behind you, if you would~!"

Briefly stiffening at the recognizable voice of the man who had left her the message the buxom blonde quickly rallied herself, doing as instructed even as she stated, "I arrived within the time frame specified, where is my sister?"

Darkness descended upon the warehouse as the doors slammed shut behind her, the only light coming from the windows high overhead as Victorious carefully stepped further into the building, staff held at the ready.

"Why, she's right here, of course."

There was the brief flick of a switch-

-and the Sekirei nearly cried out as scatted construction lamps switched on, Formidable in much the same state as she had been before, bare as the day she was born and suspended into the air with her toes barely able to touch the ground, thick links of chain intertwined about her form as her eyes stared at Victorious in equal parts relief and fear, voice muffled by that damnable ball gag.

Unthinking fury seized the blonde Sekirei as she slammed her staff into the concrete floor, shouting, "Enough skulking about in the shadows, coward! I came as you requested, now let us ascertain the reason for your pathetic acts!"

For a moment silence reigned, the tension in the room mounting and mounting-

-before calm, composed footsteps brought a tall figure into the light right alongside Formidable, Victorious blinking in shock...before a wave of heat and attraction brought a flush to her body, disbelief at the reality of the current situation leaving her speechless.

This man...she was _reacting _to him. And, if the averted gaze and flushed reaction of Formidable was any indication...she felt the same way.

"_No, impossible! Why to _this _fiend?!"_

A roguish smile split the face of the man standing relaxedly before the Sekirei, a gesture that both excited and nauseated her.

He was tall, easily 1.9 meters if not a bit extra, spiky black hair atop tanned skin while sky-blue eyes raked her form with an appreciative gaze, a well-to-do button down shirt of dark red left open while dark jeans and boots adorned a trim but athletic body.

Forcing herself to focus on the anger rather than burning desire to Wing herself upon the man Victorious held her ground, raising her staff in a defensive gesture as the man remarked, "Goodness, little bird...you seem flushed, are you alright?"

Violently shaking her head the blonde snarled back, "What are you? And why am I reacting to you?!"

Raising an eyebrow the young man curiously asked, "Wait, you seriously don't know?"

With a brazen action he reached out and lightly slapped the restrained Sekirei on the ass, the sharp smack of hand upon tender flesh causing a brief whine to slip past the gag as Victorious snarled like a feral lion at the presumptuous action.

"_How DARE he treat my sister like that!"_

"Here I thought this little bird was just being stubborn about telling me the things she knew...MBI really didn't tell any of you shit, did they?"

Reigning in her temper the Sekirei forced herself to ask, "It sounds as though you know a great deal about the Sekirei, stranger. So you should know what you threatened my sister with is inexcusable by _any _metric."

The male had the temerity to roll his eyes, dismissively responding, "Oh relax, I wasn't _actually _going to do those things to this fine birdy here..."

An arm slipped around Formidable's back, fingers harshly sinking into her considerable bust as he hissed, "Why go to the trouble, when I can just Wing the two of you and have obedient little birdies willing to carry out my every fantasy? Honestly, the adjustments MBI made to all of you are just idiotic...one kiss and all of you turn into doormats? What the fuck is the point of that? Where's the _fight _in such a simple relationship?"

Coinciding with the man's frustrated words he harshly twisted Formidable's chest, a pained yelp still audible through the gag as her bust was violently deformed-

-and a violent shout left Victorious as she charged forward, staff lashing out with killing force in a charge swift enough that most Humans wouldn't have a prayer of reacting.

The man calmly slipped out of the path of the assault as if he was out for a morning stroll, the blonde's weapon punching through a steel container as if it was cardboard, the Sekirei's steel-blue eyes burning with unquenchable rage.

"Place one more hand on my sister's body, _bastard, _and you shall not live to see the sun rise!"

The man's outline was barely visible through the darkened interior of the warehouse, even a Sekirei's enhanced vision not much help as he purred, "My, such harsh and confrontational words...I wonder if you'll be as spirited once I'm done with you?"

Not taking her eyes off the prowling figure at the edge of her vision Victorious reached out to undo the gag on her sister's mouth...and found that it was _locked, _of all things.

A glint of metal on the man's person coincided with him teasing, "Looking for something? Can't have your dear companion there going and spoiling the surprise of what I can do, now can I? You want to free her, come and get the key, #33..."

The blonde locked eyes with her sister for a moment, Formidable's beautiful eyes pleading for her sister to run, a frantic shake of her head that was largely restrained by cold metal telling her not to pick this fight...and Victorious could only smile in reply, briefly caressing her sister's cheek as she whispered, "As if I could leave you to this filthy man's advances, sister...rest assured, I _will _seize victory."

Had she been able to speak the blonde was fairly certain her sister would be berating her for always being so damn stubborn all of the time...but in this case a bit of stubbornness was very much called for.

Marching to the edge of the light Victorious boldly proclaimed, "And what is the name of the fool who I shall be educating tonight?"

"Tyrone Urion at your service, Sekirei #33...I must say, that defiance of yours is _incredibly _arousing. I wonder if you'll still display it even as I Wing you and your sister, force the two of you to watch as I fuck the other senseless...oh the possibilities~."

"Your sickening hedonism will be the end of you, _boy."_

With that Victorious attacked without warning, a wide sweep of her staff aiming to impact on the taller man's chest-

-and his silhouette easily slipped out of range with startling agility, Victorious awkwardly trying to regain her balance from the mindless charge and forceful swing...and cried out in surprise as she felt a sharp sting on her butt, the sound of smacking flesh startling her from her rage as a 'tsk' of idle disappointment left Tyrone.

He...he had _spanked _her.

"That was sloppy. Charging at your foe with such pathetic form? Take this seriously, #33."

The blonde nearly lost her cool right then and there...before letting a breath hiss out of her lungs, eyes narrowing as she focused on the target before her, focus sharpening and rational thought returning.

"_One good thing about his attitude and actions is that it makes it easy to ignore my reacting, when he's being such a reprehensible Human being."_

Center found Victorious advanced once more, now employing short sweeps and jabs of her staff to try and hem in the dodging and weaving man, the many spokes and blades adorning her weapon meaning any strike from it would injure or cripple.

Assuming she could actually _land _a solid hit, the lethal dance dragging on for first ten seconds then twenty as the shadowy and indistinct outline led her deeper into the warehouse until it seemed darkness was all that she was surrounded by.

"_I still have my abilities, even if they are reduced __in power without access to my Norito...if I cannot hit him then I shall have to trick him into striking me."_

With that thought in mind the Sekirei started making sloppier and sloppier strikes, releasing grunts of exertion and frustration as she made it seem as if her temper was lost.

"Well this is just sad."

A sudden slap to the side of her head caught Victorious off guard in its strength and ferocity, even thought that was what she had been counting on.

"_He's no Human...no human could have struck with that level of power. What exactly am I fighting here?"_

Setting that thought aside for another time the blonde instead continued her sloppy assault, chuckles of amusement leaving the man as he continued to strike her face, a particularly nasty blow cutting her lip and allowing a trickle of blood to cascade down her chin.

"_There, that should do it."_

"Is this honestly the best you can do? Gods, your sister was magnitudes better than this and she doesn't even seem the close-combat type."

Unleashing an enraged yell Victorious cocked her staff over her shoulder before leaping forward, leaving her chin wide open for a blow-

-and a smirk appeared on the Sekirei's bloodied lips as she felt her head rock back from a sharp jab...that turned into a golden glow, converted energy coalescing around her staff as the light illuminated her opponents expression, surprise flitting across his features as she brought the weapon down on the male.

A deafening _BANG _echoed through the warehouse as Tyrone went careening off to the side, knocking aside a collection of shipping containers with a cacophony of crashing and screeching metal that was music to the Sekirei's ears.

"_Hah! That should teach the fool to underestimate the Sekirei of victory!"_

Letting the golden glow of her ability, Victorious Song, fade away the woman gazed towards where her foe had been sent pinwheeling away...and felt her blood run cold as a shadowed silhouette rose from the wreckage, a groan of satisfaction leaving Tyrone as he stretched and twisted, a few pops issuing from his body.

"Not bad, #33. Not bad at all. You kept your cool and totally caught me with my pants down."

A chuckle left the dimly lit male as he began to approach the blonde.

"My arms are going to be bruised to Hell and back come tomorrow, blocking that strike was no joke...so I think that's my cue to stop fucking around."

The silhouette _blurred, _Victorious barely managing to regain her footing as a whirlwind of feet and fists that she could barely discern from the darkness around them began to rain down upon her.

She immediately began to backpedal, caught entirely off guard by the fierce assault.

"_W-what is this?! He's just as fast and only a bit physically weaker than I am! How is that possible?!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a foot planting itself in her gut, air and spittle rushing from her lungs as the Sekirei began to panic, not nearly experienced enough in fighting beings of similar strength and speed to know how to counter such an onslaught.

"Hah, what's the matter, #33?! Where'd that confidence go?!"

A brutal blow to her kidney caused the woman to briefly cry out in pain before she forced her jaw shut, a hasty swing of her staff only buying her the briefest of reprieves.

"Here, a bit of advice! Wearing white and gold in this kind of environment is like sending up a signal flare!"

Yet another kick to her midsection that actually made her feel sick forced the woman back...but it also gave her an idea.

As the shadowy man once more closed in on her she loosened the clasps on her mantle, swiftly shrugging out of it in a smooth motion that left the article of clothing hanging in midair-

-and just as she hoped it suddenly contorted as a fist or foot impacted the material, Victorious's own staff already streaking towards its destination...and with a satisfying impact and sound of tearing flesh she heard her opponent hiss in pain, grin of triumph splitting her bruised and cut lips as she made to yank the weapon close and inflict further damage...and her eyes widened in horror at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Flames. Flames, dancing around the palm of her foe as he thrust it at her face, features illuminated by the hellish glow as he seemingly controlled the elemental force of fire itself.

Just like a Sekirei would.

Victorious's senses left her as what felt like a train struck her head on, ears ringing and eyes blurring as something hard and rough cut into her bare chest, limbs spasming as she tried to force herself to her feet.

"_What...what happened? How was he able to control fire like that..."_

Even in her dazed state Victorious could remember what happened, of how the flames dancing in Tyrone's palm had exploded in a small but powerful explosion that had completely incapacitated her.

...Was someone calling her? And why was it so bright out?

Eyes gradually regaining their visual acuity the Sekirei realized she was laying in front of none other than Formidable, her sister struggling against her bonds in a fruitless gesture to help her.

"_That's right, I need to get up...Formidable needs my help...the help of the Sekirei of __V__ictory-"_

A sudden cry of pain left the blonde as her hair was suddenly pulled on harshly, peripheral vision spotting her dress being tossed onto what she recognized as a pile of Formidable's clothing.

Oh, right...her gambit hadn't worked. Or at least it hadn't worked for long.

A strong and burning hand cupped her bare breast, a cry of pain slipping past Victorious's lips at the harsh pinching and squeezing as well as uncomfortable levels of heat, an amused voice whispering into her ear, "Sekirei of victory? Come on now, who are you trying to fool? I beat you with barely any effort at all. If I came at you with my full power you would have lost in seconds."

The harsh, bitter truth of that statement caused tears to gather in Victorious's eyes, the cruel reality of that fact crushing her spirit.

Her first fight, one where her sister's freedom had been on the line...and she had barely even managed to make her opponent sweat or bleed.

"Well before I Wing you and that fine bitch of a sister of yours...I think I'll perform a little hands on inspection of the spoils of war~!"

Victorious froze in primal fear as the hand mauling her breast abandoned that action, her hair released as the fingers curled into its length instead grabbed her skull, crushing it against the rocky floor...and something rough, scalding and _sickening _began to grind against her panties, a frightened whimper leaving her before she could muffle it as she ineffectually struggled with weakened motions against the insane man's immobilizing weight, chains and muffled shouts leaving her sister as the blonde Sekirei shut her eyes at the cruelty of the world just as they had found their Ashikabi-

-and the motion suddenly stopped.

"OH SHI-"

The crushing weight atop of Victorious suddenly abated, what sounded like rushing water and the sound of breaking metal filling the warehouse as the woman abruptly felt herself gathered up in familiar arms and scents, shouts and whispers of relief echoing through her head as the blonde's eyes opened in tender hope.

"You damned _fool, _I told you to run..."

A smile of unadulterated happiness appeared on Victorious's bruised and bloodied features as she met the gaze of an expressive and teary Formidable, her sister freed from her chains with only angry red marks across her silky skin to show for it, Illustrious and Unicorn also gathered around her with smiles of pure relief.

"And leave you behind to the insane wiles of that putrid man? Not likely-"

The blonde's eyes flew wide, tone urgent as she inquired, "Urion, is he-AH!"

"Don't move so violently, you dolt! You're still heavily injured!"

Ignoring Illustrious's concerned words Victorious gazed around the warehouse with worried sweeps of her eyes...and found something rather peculiar.

Namely that of a wall of water separating them from her earlier foe, floating as if it had a mind of its own while her old foe and the new arrival stared each other down.

The newest male on the scene was taller even than Urion and clearly in better shape, her prior enemy now sporting a bleeding gash across his chest in addition to the blow she had landed upon him earlier with her staff.

"_Why is he...familiar?"_

Victorious felt a sudden thrill in her heart, breath catching as she whispered, "Is that...is that our-"

"Ashikabi? That he is...and a strange one at that."

Illustrious's words carried within them happiness and a fair bit of curiosity, Unicorn quietly nodding as she added, "Big Brother wasn't happy with the other man...Unicorn thinks he isn't going to live long."

As if in response to her thoughts a low, unsteady chuckle left Urion, crazed eyes dancing with murderous glee as he crowed, "Well lookie here...guess the Custodes Avem _would _be investigating this here experiment of MBI, eh?"

The new arrival remained silent, waves and tendrils of water idly floating around him as Urion spat in frustration.

"Gods you fucking do-gooders are such a bore."

"Boring? No, we just prefer to be efficient with out actions and energy."

The four Sekirei tensed as the air in the warehouse suddenly became stifling, barely restrained malice and bloodlust almost a tangible thing as the water dancing around their future Ashikabi seemed to grow agitated, writhing like snakes as he raised an arm.

"And on that note...why don't we begin this little spat of ours? After all, I'd hate to waste the time of a dead man."

A snarl of fury left Urion that was matched by Rastus, the two moving to engage-

-and the battle took on a far more lethal stage to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Night of Solace

Formidable usually thought of herself as being the most level-headed of her sisters, of not letting events or twists in fate throw her off balance.

Victorious tended to let herself live from moment to moment, upbeat and energetic nature meaning she was more prone to fits of emotion should events upset or derail her momentum.

Unicorn only _seemed_ quiet, it would be no stretch of the imagination to say that she was perhaps the most empathetic and sensitive one out of all of them, reserved nature meaning what she felt was all the more keenly experienced.

Illustrious typically kept a cool head in even the most tense of situations but she was also prone to fits of playfulness and fancy, a willingness to dedicate herself emotionally and mentally to people or situations if her interest was caught.

As for Formidable? She was diligent and dutiful, yes...but if given the choice she would infinitely prefer to idly do whatever caught her attention for the day, only achieving the bare minimum to keep a happy and fulfilling standard of life. It was that detachment and state of mind that allowed her to objectively and logically view most things from a more dispassionate angle than her sisters, to keep a level head when panic or undue investment would have otherwise been the result.

Her assault by that hideous man had been a wake up call, that maintaining her calm and collected persona wasn't always the best of ideas. Had she been more alert and willing to fight, to listen to her instincts...perhaps she wouldn't have been cleanly incapacitated, stripped and restrained like some helpless, graceless damsel.

And if that had been a galvanizing moment, one that disrupted her modus operandi...then it had been _nothing _compared to seeing her brave, headstrong sister arrive to save her...only to be beaten down and humiliated while all she could do was uselessly thrash and scream for that despicable man to stop.

What had seemed like a clear, simple tournament battle with mostly positive outcomes and events to look forward to suddenly seemed immeasurably darker.

...And then, out of the blue when she hadn't expected it, help arrived.

"Sisters...did you bring a Sekirei to aid us?"

Even as Formidable desperately hugged Victorious to her chest—some primal anxiety demanding she hold her close in case something else attempted to harm the blonde Sekirei—Illustrious and Unicorn huddled equally as close, both seeming unsure as to whether they should join the battle or not.

"No, sister. He isn't a Sekirei, or at least I don't _believe _he is one...despite these abilities he displays."

Illustrious sounded oddly certain for so uncertain a statement, Unicorn nodding as she added, "We're all reacting to big brother, right...we can't react to other Sekirei..."

The long-haired woman frowned in thought, recognizing the truth of that statement. Sekirei couldn't treat others of their kind as an Ashikabi, if they could the four likely would have picked one among them to serve in that capacity, such was the closeness of their bond.

But, as she watched the tall man stand resolutely in front of them, nullifying the other male's fire-based attacks with swift jets or tendrils of water...Formidable had to admit that _this _reaction was of a quality she had never before experienced, of such strength and desire that she felt herself tremble and shake at the intensity of the emotion.

Not even her newfound caution and wariness of the way her body could act against her wishes—as it had with the fire wielding man—could dampen the inferno that was the intensity of her longing to be Winged.

"_Besides, sister Illustrious and Unicorn seem perfectly happy and content to be __around__ him...how bad could he be?"_

That train of thought was interrupted as a deafening _BANG _rattled the warehouse, all four Sekirei wincing as their ears ached at the percussive force, Formidable's eyes widening as she saw the shorter man wildly grinning, palms alight with a killing glow as he repeatedly launched some kind of blinding explosion at their potential Ashikabi, only a watery shield that bulged, rippled and steamed with each detonation keeping them and their protector safe.

"_Sekirei, being __safeguarded__ by their Ashikabi? That is...a most disgraceful state of affairs."_

The morose thought didn't have much time to stick around as the fire-caster laughed with insane glee, shouting, "What's the matter, birdkeeper?! Can't go on the offensive because you want to keep the little chickadees safe? Fine by me, I'll just incinerate you alongside them! I'm an equal opportunity kinda guy, burned women don't turn me off as long as they're nice and tight-GRK?!"

Formidable blinked, the sudden assault by the deranged man coming to a halt as he suddenly convulsed, grabbing his throat as his eyes bulged-

-and the four Sekirei yelped in shared surprised and disgust as transparent spikes of what looked like liquid shot out of the man's head and neck in random intervals, the body swaying upright for a few seconds...and the collapsing onto the ground with an anti-climactic _splat._

"And _that's _why you don't open your mouth when fighting a water user...dumbass."

The sisters could only stare in blatant disbelief as their savior of the hour strode towards the corpse, wondering just what on Earth had happened as he retrieved something from near where it was laying-

-and Formidable felt herself blush all the more fiercely as the man returned to them, clothing in hand as he handed off their articles, calmly stating, "Can I ask you four to keep an eye on the surroundings while I dispose of the body? It won't exactly be pretty."

None of them argued, Victorious quickly robing herself while ignoring the aches and pains assailing her form, Formidable replacing her underwear and dress to their proper positions as she shook her head at Illustrious's offer of binding her hair in its usual twin-tails, opting instead to tie it into a simple ponytail for the moment.

Without further comment the four slipped out of the building, exchanging quick glances that promised they would speak once matters had settled down somewhat. Formidable in particular wanted to inquire about this strange Ashikabi of theirs...was he some kind of magician?

The minutes passed by quickly, so consumed in scattered thoughts and leftover adrenaline was the Sekirei that she almost missed their future bonded leaving the building, motioning for them to gather around which they hurried to do.

"As much as I wish we had time to do proper introductions we need to get out of here, I started a small fire that should have a fair bit of the material inside turned to ashen globs of metal."

Formidable and Victorious shared confused glances at the man's actions, Illustrious and Unicorn not seeming terribly surprised as he explained, "It's a long shot but I don't want MBI having any evidence of either my or Urion's presence here. Already called the EM services so we should hurry on our way before-"

A hiss of pain left the towering man as he collapsed to one knee, hand grasping his chest as Illustrious was at his side in an eyeblink, frantically inquiring, "Master Alesandro, are you all right?!"

"D-don't worry, Unicorn can heal big brother-"

A hand was raised to forestall any further offers, the man offering a tired grin as he wheezed, "Don't worry, this is completely normal. Sorry, but I don't suppose one of you could carry me back? Not sure how well I'll be able to run in this condition."

As the distant wail of sirens could be heard and smoke began to pour out of the warehouse Formidable didn't even blink, stooping low before efficiently placing the much broader man onto her back in a position that was mildly awkward but perfectly workable.

And she was plenty strong enough to carry the male as if he was a small child even though he likely weighed a great deal, if the height and sculpted physique she felt pressing against her back were any indicators.

"_That is...very impressive."_

"Follow me, sisters...let us return to our brilliant new home!"

With that enthusiastic cry Illustrious led them out of the wharf areas, Formidable tilting her head in mild confusion as she heard Alesandro mutter, "Assuming all that even though I still need to explain things..." before shrugging in indifference, following in her sister's wakes.

There was obviously a great deal of information she had to catch up on.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, master Alesandro?"

"I'm fine, Illustrious. Well, to be fair I'm _not _but it's a situation I know how to remedy easily enough. Do you remember that market we passed when running back here?"

The pale-haired Sekirei bobbed her head in acknowledgment, the man continuing to explain, "In my bedroom there's a wallet with some yen in it, take that and buy as much high-calorie food that you can carry. Using my powers like that on short notice works up one _hell _of an appetite."

Smiling in reassurance the Sekirei responded, "As much as your monetary aid is appreciated, master, we Sekirei have our own means of purchasing."

"...Is it a card or account provided by MBI? If it is don't use it, at least not tonight."

Appearing confused by the order Illustrious made to ask a question-

-and the rumble of the male's stomach and wince of discomfort caused her to swiftly rise to her feet, firmly stating, "I shall do as you ask, master. I shall be back without further delay. Sisters? Do keep our Ashikabi safe, it simply would not do for any ruffians to take advantage of his weakened state."

The male raised an eyebrow as the three remaining Sekirei firmly nodded as one, wryly remarking, "Is there any point to me even stating that I'm not your Ashikabi yet?"

"After the display tonight, aiding us when we needed it most?"

Illustrious offered a playful smile, swooping in for a quick kiss on the man's forehead as she purred, "Not a chance, master Alesandro. I shall be back shortly."

Smirking at how her sisters bristled at her bold action the Sekirei retrieved the money and swiftly departed, leaving the four still gathered around the living room couch where the sole male was sprawled.

"...Victorious and Illustrious, right? The bathroom upstairs is available if either of you want to clean up. No offense meant, but the warehouse and events of the past few hours haven't done you much good."

Despite his intention of not offending them both Sekirei instinctively felt alarm at the fact that they might not look their best, inspecting themselves for any signs of imperfection...and regretfully coming to the conclusion that, yes, they _weren't _in very good standing.

Formidable's clothing had become wrinkled and marred, covered in dust and grime from its long stint on the filthy warehouse floor while her fair skin was angrily marked by both the chains that had bit deep and gag that had left minor cuts along her mouth.

Victorious was arguably worse off, her dress singed and frayed from where it had been struck by their foe's fire powers while she sported many bruises and lacerations where she had been struck, covered in soot and dust where she had come into contact with the less than clean floor of the warehouse.

"The gesture is appreciated, master Alesandro-"

"You too with the 'master' thing, huh?"

"-but we have already inconvenienced you more than is permissible by our standards. We Sekirei—and the four of us refined ladies in particular—consider inconveniencing our Akishabi or leading them to harm as a horribly grave offense. Leaving you unguarded during a time of weakness is absolutely inexcusable by any metric."

To Formidable's sincere words he merely offered a smile, responding, "Well you needn't worry about me being unguarded, I'm sure Unicorn here will be able to keep me safe."

A fire seemed to light itself in the smaller woman's eyes, an enthusiastic nod coinciding with her stating, "Unicorn will keep big brother company...bis sisters Formidable and Victorious can go get cleaned up."

Instantly recognizing that their younger sibling wished to get some alone time with their Ashikabi while they were safely out of the picture Victorious merely offered, "Instead of that, dear sister, why do you not just make use of your powers and heal us? That way we can all be present to guard Alesandro and need not leave his side?"

A smug grin pulled at the blonde Sekirei's lips as she fully believed she had just nullified the basis of Unicorn's assault-

"Unicorn's abilities don't fix cloth and dirt, big sister Victorious."

-and instead felt her eye twitch at the inopportune reminder.

A tired sigh left the male's mouth as he remarked, "If you're truly worried about me being unable to defend myself, don't be. That guy was an anomaly and while we haven't seen the last of his kind...it won't be tonight. And if what little I've seen of Illustrious in any indicator she won't be gone any longer than twenty minutes."

He smiled, one hand shakily reaching out to stroke Unicorn's head, the young-looking Sekirei's features lighting up in joy at the simple gesture as her older sister's tried not to look visibly jealous at the attention she was receiving.

"Unicorn here will do just fine in the astronomically unlikely event anybody attacks...tonight will be long enough as it is, you two deserve a moment to rest and get clean. Bathroom's on the top floor, first door on the right."

Unable to argue with the statement that seemed uncomfortably close to an order the Sekirei pair sighed, Formidable bowing her head slightly as she intoned, "Very well, master Alesandro...if that is your desire."

Without further comment they strode off, glancing over their shoulders just in time to see their younger sister use her toy's front leg to wave goodbye, rare mischief dancing within her orbs as she sat next to the man on the couch at a distance that was more than familiar.

"Since when did she become so adept at misdirection and mischief?"

"Our little sister has always had the potential, merely lacking sufficient drive...spending time with our Ashikabi seems to have ignited that spark."

No further words passed between the two as they swung open to the door to the bathroom, blinking in surprise at how spacious it was.

Two stalls for showers and washing, one large sink and a generously sized bathtub that could conceivably fit all of them if they were willing to be packed rather closely.

Something the pair of Sekirei didn't find distasteful at all as they disrobed, stacking their dirty clothes in a spare hamper and finding fluffy bathrobes for afterwards before engaging the water, spraying themselves clean as both lightly winced at the sting of cleansing fluid passing over their cuts and bruises.

"Do you need help washing your hair, sister? I know you enjoy keeping it at such a length but ensuring it's well-maintained cannot be easy-"

Victorious found her query brought to an abrupt end as she found herself engulfed in a tight hug from Formidable, her fellow Sekirei burying her head into the blonde's shoulder.

"You brave, wonderful _fool. _You should have left me when it became clear what that fiend was going to do to you."

Unable to restrain a shiver at the memory she had been deliberately ignoring the woman returned the embrace, lightly stroking her sister's lovely tresses as she firmly replied, "You ask for the impossible, you dolt. As if I could have ever left you behind to the tender mercies of that monster. No, if there is only one regret I hold...it is how _useless _I was, causing you undue grief and stress at my own ineptitude."

She held Formidable all the tighter, eyes screwed tight as she grit her teeth.

"I did not even manage to injure my foe except during the times in which he specifically told me _how _to. I was helpless before him and I still hold doubts as to whether he was an actual Sekirei. When he held me down, when I could still feel myself reacting despite every facet of my mind protesting at what he was about to do...I felt _dirty, _a fake Sekirei of victory who collapsed against the first real foe she faced off against-mmh?!"

Victorious was cut off as soft, pliable lips sealed themselves over her own, a warm and eager tongue slipping past her teeth as her sister pushed her to the slick tiles below, sizable chests squishing together as rapidly stiffening nipples were caressed in pleasing jolts of excitement.

Withdrawing from the lip lock with a wet _pop _and thread of saliva connecting them Formidable gazed into her sister's deep blue eyes, Victorious held immobile by the love and passion within Formidable's burning gaze of red-orange.

"You, my love, are about as far from a failure as one can possibly get. You did not win, true...but you were there to save me from what would have been a truly terrifying ordeal. I was _scared, _being all alone in that building with only an unhinged fiend for company...and who came to my rescue but a golden warrior, fighting and resisting even when it seemed hopeless?"

A tender, loving peck on the lips caused Victorious to blush at the honest and embarrassing words, Formidable whispering into her ear, "We are sisters, Victorious...and we do not make the same mistakes twice, nor do we ever truly lose. The next time battle finds us, we shall face it as we always intended to. Together."

Hands automatically grabbed the grey-haired Sekirei's ass as the heat of the moment caused a pulse of desire to alight in Victorious's core, the blonde woman grinning in delight as her sister gasped at the sensation, voice a purr as she whispered, "Sister, such honest and loving words...how do you expect me to properly restrain myself after such a proclamation?"

Red-orange eyes gazed deeply into swimming blue, Formidable lightly nibbling on Victorious's lower lips as she moaned, "See? You are already feeling much like your normal self..."

"And much like I normally do~!"

A giggle left Formidable as Victorious pushed herself upwards so that they were both upright, lips locked and tongues dancing as their legs slowly intertwined...and both pulled apart with light blushes, Formidable quietly stating, "We...are missing something, aren't we?"

"Yes, our Ashikabi. Even thought I want you oh _so _badly right now, sister...I can feel my body reacting to his presence, demanding my attention."

A quiet sigh left the Sekirei pair, Formidable stating, "I feel much the same...but, do you think..."

A maidenly blush spread across her face as she hesitantly asked, "Do you think he would like watching us? Make love like this?"

A flush just an intense caused Victorious to bury her head in Formidable's hair, stammering, "T-that's such a bold idea, sister! But he _is _a man, and men are supposed to like things like this, right?"

A moment of silence passed as they each became lost in scandalous—to their perception, at least—fantasies, Formidable whispering, "What if...what if he wanted to join us?"

A full-body shiver wracked Victorious's body, the childish innocence both women were displaying a sharp contrast to the experienced lust of a few minutes prior.

"Then that would be a scenario to truly remember. Now hurry, the idea of our dear little sister getting to monopolize our Ashikabi's time is making me nervous."

"Agreed."

Both Sekirei separated from the other and quickly proceeded to bathe themselves, newfound resolve burning in their hearts.

* * *

"So what did you usually do during your time at MBI?"

A delicate finger pointed towards the tvTV the tiny Sekirei stating, "Unicorn and the others learned about the world...and went through lots of tests."

"Tests? Tests as in about your knowledge on culture or..."

"No. Tests on our bodies."

Frowning yet again at the implications of such a statement Alesandro had to wonder just what MBI had been doing without the direct supervision of any outside party, snapping out of his thoughts as the purple-haired girl lightly tugged on his sleeve, hesitantly asking, "Big brother? What do you like to do in your free time...maybe you and Unicorn can do it together?"

Smiling at how the Sekirei raised her stuffed animal in a bid to hide her blushing face Alesandro replied, "Well I come from a pretty regimented family, mired in tradition and all that so much of my free time was spent either in study or training, something which I'll explain in greater detail when we can all simply sit down and have a group conversation. But my hobbies? Well...I do enjoy swimming, either for fun or for exercise."

That admission seemed to excite the young-looking Sekirei, her eyes lighting up in interest as she said, "Unicorn and her big sisters are good swimmers...that would be fun."

An oddly coquettish side glance was sent the male's way, the young woman asking, "Would big brother like to see Unicorn in a swimsuit?"

Shaking his head at the question Alesandro enigmatically replied, "I don't think you need me to outwardly tell you that, Unicorn. It's pretty obvious what I would like, right?"

He smirked at the Sekirei's pout, her placid tone mildly miffed as she complained, "That wasn't a clear answer, big brother..."

"Oh? I thought it was abundantly clear~!"

Before the Sekirei could further voice her displeasure the front door swung open, Illustrious confidently striding inside with a collection of bags that would have dragged a grown man to the ground adorning her slim arms, all smiles as she trilled, "Master Alesandro, I have returned~!"

Unicorn pouted, mumbling, "Big sister returned too quickly..." as the white-haired woman offered her a playful grin.

"Oh my, were you hoping to spend more alone time with our Ashikabi, dear little sister? Such a bold maneuver from one usually so docile~!"

"Big sister would have done the same as Unicorn..."

Dropping the bags onto the dining table with an audible _thump _Illustrious offered her sibling a look of playful admonishment, stating, "Ahh, but we should best not forget that we are prim and proper ladies of respectable standards, yes? Badgering our Ashikabi for his attention isn't very proper, now is it?"

Both sensing and seeing the worried sulk now dominating the girl's expression Alesandro quickly stated, "Unicorn wasn't being a bother or anything along those lines, she was simply keeping me safe and entertained while Formidable and Victorious get themselves cleaned up. Trust me, she wasn't being a bother."

The male combined his words with an affectionate caress of the girl's scalp, the Sekirei visibly shivering with delight at the gesture...and the queenly smirk Illustrious sent Alesandro's way suggested she had wanted him to do _just _that.

"_It seems I was dancing to someone else's tune the whole time..."_

Inwardly sighing he politely motioned for Unicorn to stand so that he could rise to his feet, the purple-haired girl regretfully doing so as he approached the table with stiff and sore motions, Illustrious inquiring, "Is there anything in particular you would prefer, master Alesandro? I purchased a collection of ready made meals or even a few fresh ingredients if you would prefer to wait while I create something custom made to your palette."

Shaking his head in mild regret the towering man responded, "Perhaps if we had more time, but for now I'll settle for something filling and quick."

Nodding at his request Illustrious revealed a collection of frozen meals, Alesandro selecting a pair at random before throwing them into the microwave, wincing as his muscles protested the simple actions.

"_The Crash is always a nightmare to handle...you would think with all the time we've had to study Sekirei genetics we would have came up with a better way to __handle the resulting fallout but, hey, what do I know about science?"_

"Master Alesandro, should you not sit down? You don't seem to be in any better of shape than you were before..."

Illustrious's worried tone caused the male to nod his head slightly in agreement, gratefully collapsing into one of the table's chairs-

-and almost jumping as the buxom Sekirei began to massage his neck and shoulders, powerful but soft fingers valiantly working to ease out the kinks and contusions that lined his body.

"Oh? Did I startle you, master Alesandro?"

Detecting the playful statement for what it was the young man responded, "You did, but the gesture is appreciated nonetheless. Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh believe me, this is something I rather greatly enjoy~!"

That happy statement coincided with Unicorn muttering, "Big sister Illustrious is being a hypocrite about being a lady..."

Unable to help but chuckle at the smaller Sekirei's words their brief moment of interplay was interrupted by a new pair of arrivals, both freshly washed and glistening with a beauty that immediately caused Alesandro's eye to drift in their direction.

They were both incredibly attractive and buxom women, sporting generous proportions with only a few key differences to set them apart. The blonde, Victorious, had a more athletic body compared to her opposites more feminine and soft curves, bright blonde hair falling to her thighs while deep blue eyes spoke of mirth and confidence as she sauntered forward, adorned only in a fluffy bath robe.

Formidable was a more demure and quiet presence but no less fetching. Her pale-grey hair was kept _extremely_ long, two twin-tails brushing the ground as hypnotic eyes of red-orange carried within them a calm and calculating intelligence.

"_Really, it's one thing to hear of the Sekirei's beauty and another thing entirely to witness it..."_

"Oh hoh~? Has our brilliance enraptured you so, dearest Ashikabi?"

Snapping out of his starstruck phase the man replied, "I think you already know the answer to that...are the two of you feeling better?"

The pair blushed at his words, apparently having no trouble teasing or complimenting him but falling apart at the seams the second he reciprocated the action.

"Y-yes, our injuries and wounds have largely healed and the bath was most pleasant. We offer our thanks, master Alesandro."

This time it was Formidable who answered, bowing her head slightly and almost causing her impressive bust to slip free of the robe in a motion that had the male raising an eyebrow.

"_They're that large but still don't sag in the slightest...guess we should be thankful for a Sekirei's massively more durable spine then."_

Redirecting his gaze to a place that wouldn't cause another bout of teasing the man stated, "Well, now that we're all gathered here after a long and trying day why don't we get to the meat of the matter, we-"

The microwave beeped and interrupted his sentence, Formidable leaping into action as she retrieved the meals from the device before bringing them to her chosen, calmly stating, "Eat first, master Alesandro. You should not embark on a tale with an empty stomach."

"Well, can't argue with that."

Gratefully accepting the utensils from the ashen-haired Sekirei he prepared to wolf down the simple food...and sighed in vexation.

"Illustrious? I appreciate the gesture but it's rather hard to eat when you're still massaging my neck and shoulders."

A giggle reached his ears as the Sekirei halted her actions, instead choosing to stand alongside Formidable at his side as if waiting for an additional command. Which made eating an intensely awkward thing to do as they stared at him with nary a blink, Victorious gathering Unicorn in her lap as they sat themselves at the table, also watching his every move with blatant interest.

"...Why don't you all grab something to eat as well, instead of sitting there with nothing to do?"

No move was made.

"...That's an order as your potential Ashikabi?"

The tension broke, Illustrious and Victorious openly laughing at his discomfort while Formidable and Unicorn developed small smiles of amusement.

"_Ah. So they were just fucking with me. That was actually rather endearing."_

Within moments they had all gathered a spread of easy and quick snacks, Alesandro powering through his own meal and feeling significantly better, if still rather sore.

"Right, are we all ready to have this discussion?"

The four sisters immediately adopted postures of elegance and seriousness, no doubt hanging on his every word so that they could convince him that their desire to be Winged was genuine despite his supposed 'circumstances'.

"_That kind of loyalty and desire is both impressive and actually kind of frightening...this is them _before _being bonded, which if what I can infer from their earlier statements about MBI's adjustments means they'll only be more subservient and eager to please than before once they go through with the act."_

Setting aside that disquiet thought the male began with, "So like I told Illustrious earlier, you're all from an alien species that travelled here several thousand years ago from an unknown star."

He took a bit of idle pleasure in seeing how Formidable, Victorious and Unicorn—who hadn't heard about the thousands of years bit—blinked rapidly, faces switching from rapt attention to dumbfounded shock, Illustrious seemingly sharing in his enjoyment of their expressions.

"What I _didn't _mention is that me and a few hundred others that make up what our departed friend Urion called the Custodes Avemare the direct descendants of the first Sekirei that travelled across this planet."

* * *

**Apologies if I didn't make this clear in notes or profile but Royal Birds is completely written and finished, I'm just editing chapters as I go and it will be completed in due time. This and a few other one-shots that will be released are things I already have written, it's the other stories that I was working on beforehand that are discontinued and up for adoption.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Origins

Alesandro waited a moment to observe the various reactions of the four Sekirei to his statement, mostly consisting of bewildered frowns and confused parting of flawless lips.

"So big brother...is also an alien?"

The moment was broken by Unicorn's confused inquiry, Alesandro chuckling at her tone as the other three also gained smiles at her words.

"More like _slightly _alien. Can any of you briefly fill me in on what MBI has told you of your past?"

Illustrious shook her head, stating, "In all honesty, master Alesandro, they spoke very little of our origins. The only information we ever received as to our history was when we directly asked about it, even then we were told mere snippets."

Victorious nodded, fiddling with the neckline of her bathrobe—briefly distracting the male with how it exposed her generous and attractive cleavage—as she added, "The four of us were more adventurous and curious than most of our other sisters and we pursued the history of both this world and our own with more dogged determination than the others. But all we really learned was that we were a special kind of Human with a core—a _T__ama—_and that we could achieve great happiness if we were to seek out an Ashikabi. More or less what all other Sekirei know."

Formidable nodded, finishing her sister's recollection with, "We suspected there was more to the story—else why would MBI not just be forthright with us—but to think that we are not even of this world..."

Four gazes turned to Alesandro, clearly wishing for him to continue his tale.

"Right, from the beginning then. While actual dates are hard to come by we feel confidant in assuming that the first Sekirei colonization vessels landed on Earth around 1500 B.C., during the height of ancient mythological Greece. Each vessel contained 108 Sekirei embryos, one of which was an incredibly powerful protector, what was called a Pillar, while the others—still quite strong all on their own—would begin to grow and adopt biological forms similar to the denizens of whatever world they landed on."

Pausing to take a sip from his water glass Alesandro glanced at the four women, noting that they had nothing but rapt attention present in their body language, clearly eager to learn of their heritage as well as his own.

"One of the ships—yours—obviously suffered some kind of system familiar and was only recently recovered by MBI. The others, however, largely made planetfall with few complications and began to integrate themselves into Earth's population. Their great powers and strength caused many Humans to begin worshipping them as heroes or gods, their legends being passed down throughout the ages."

Alesandro thoughtfully tapped his lip, explaining, "Due to their fame, popularity and attractiveness they got around quite a bit, enough so that our best estimate puts roughly half the Human race as holding some measure of Sekirei genetic material within them. But the original Sekirei were by no means immortal, merely long-lived and they began to die off over time, their descendants carrying less and less of their power within them."

He spread his arms, intoning, "And this is where we come in. One of the Pillars—who was often worshipped as the Goddess Athena back then—was worried about the possibility of Sekirei powers fully dying out through the eventual passage of time, leaving Humanity lacking in individuals who possessed great personal power should threats befall them from beyond the stars. After all, if the Sekirei found their way to Earth who was to say others couldn't do the same, others who wouldn't be as kind and amenable to the local populace?"

"You, you mean like _Independence Day?!"_

Blinking at Victorious's sudden outburst the blonde Sekirei blushed fiercely, shyly defending herself with, "What? I quite enjoyed that movie, it was highly inspirational..."

Deciding to cut her some slack Alesandro continued with, "Regardless, the Pillar created the foundation of what would eventually be known as the Custodes Avem_, _Humans who—even to this day thousands of years later—still carry within them the power of the Sekirei."

Formidable nodded in understanding, musing, "That would explain why you were able to use water so aptly, master Alesandro...you carry within the abilities of our species."

"But why was big brother so weak after using them?"

Wryly smiling at the smallest Sekirei's question the male replied, "Because I'm not a Sekirei, not really. Those power and abilities were artificially brought on by the culmination of centuries of work and experimentation by my family line. Generations upon generation of genetic drift weakened and eventually neutered the coding that allows for the control of abilities you four no doubt consider to be second nature...what I used was one of six syringes carrying a concoction we call the Unlocker."

Massaging his arm—which still occasionally jumped or twitched with the odd muscle spasm—the male continued his explanation with, "An Unlocker allows the dormant and unresponsive genetic heritage of my Sekirei ancestors to once again become active, granting me control over whatever powers I would have been naturally born with for a short time. But, as you can see...there are side effects."

It was Illustrious who nodded, calmly observing, "I assume your body is simply not prepared to handle the strain of such improved performance?"

"No, it isn't. Both the ramp-up period and then crash afterwards take up an incredible amount of energy, never mind the body is left to desperately repair itself from the greatly increased strength after the Unlocker runs its course. About twenty minutes after initial injection to fully utilize our capabilities, a few hours of usage, then roughly a day of recovery."

This time it was Victorious who tilted her head, asking, "But you were exhausted after just a few minutes earlier today, what caused that?"

Alesandro sheepishly smiled at her observation, replying, "Well...once I heard the message Urion sent you—and recognizing his voice—I did something you're not actually supposed to do. I short-changed myself, only injecting a partial bit of the dosage. It takes effect quicker but the power surge is vastly shortened, not to mention recovery time is roughly the same. I was worried that bastard would do something to you that couldn't be undone."

The towering male was treated to the unusual sight of four unfairly beautiful women—Formidable and Victorious in particular—blushing up a veritable storm at his words, breath quickening as they stared at him with undisguised worship as he realized that was probably _not _the right thing to say when one was dealing with incredibly empathetic individuals who were incredibly attentive to your every want and need.

"_But _damn _if it isn't insanely attractive."_

Clearing his throat and dispelling some of the sexually and romantically charged tension in the air he was about to continue-

"Apologies, master Alesandro...but does that mean that foul man was similar to you, one with access to an Unlocker?"

Releasing a sight at that Rastus explained, "He was what we refer to as a Siren...a group who broke off from our organization about two centuries ago who didn't agree with our restrained usage of our Sekirei powers. Rather than use an Unlocker, which is limited but mostly safe unless overused, they go in the complete opposite direction. They permanently unlock their Sekirei heritage and all the strength that comes with it...but there are tradeoffs."

Expression twisting in distaste the man explained, "Those of the Siren lineage mature fast but only live for twenty to thirty years on average, their accelerated metabolism and bodily functions leading them to an early grave. Not to mention they exhibit a strange aura that makes normal Humans more inclined to heed their suggestions or orders, Sekirei too by the sounds of it...you can imagine what results from relatively immature minds guaranteed short lives with incredible powers and strength at their disposal. A casual disdain for others, god complexes..."

Formidable and Victorious winced, remembering full well the unhinged and callous actions of Urion.

"Needless to say the Custodes Avemand Sirens have been at odds for the entire duration of time after our split. I should have figured they would be out here in Shinto Teito, what with the resurgence of the Sekirei..."

"Please do not worry yourself over the matter, my dearest Ashikabi. You undertook great strain to aid myself and my sister in our time of need...that is atonement aplenty, provided there was ever a need to atone in the first place."

Victorious's firm statement caused the man to lightly smile, Illustrious curiously inquiring, "If you do not mind me asking, master Alesandro...is the reason you are so tall because of your Sekirei heritage? I observed the denizens of the workplace you visited earlier today and they, much like yourself, were quite towering and athletically inclined."

Sheepishly grinning at the Sekirei's observation the dark-haired man replied, "Well...in studying and cultivating Sekirei genetics the Custodes Avem became quite good at performing quite a number of basic enhancements and biological alterations. Many of us are actually genetically engineered to be taller, stronger and more durable than a baseline Human to both better withstand the strain of the Unlocker and, well...because we're actually rather vain. If we have the technology and know how...why not use it?"

The four Sekirei only looked to be immensely pleased at his explanation, Illustrious giggling as she playfully stated, "Oh I do not believe we object to these 'alterations' one bit, master Alesandro~."

"Unicorn thinks big brother actually looks cool..."

It was the male's turn to blush, swiftly replying, "Good lord, you all don't have to be so open with your praise. It's even worse when I know you all mean it with absolutely zero ulterior motives."

Victorious quietly murmured, "Not _quite _zero ulterior motives..." just loud enough that her sisters shot her scandalized looks...and then broke down into giggles or shy smiles.

"_...__Not entirely sure what I'm getting into here with these four, but it looks to be crazier and crazier with each passing conversation."_

A yawn slipped past his lips before he could stop it, the action causing him to wince as it strained his body which the four Sekirei instantly noticed.

"Master Alesandro, while we appreciate all you have done in ensuring that our decision is as informed as it possibly can be—and even knowing that you still no doubt have much you wish to speak about—our decision is the same as it was when we first laid eyes upon you."

Illustrious's words were both calm and resolute, something her sisters added upon with their own variations.

Formidable resolutely stated, "You aided us when we were set upon by a threat we had no knowledge of or ability to effectively fight against. And you have been nothing but considerate of our feelings when it would have been laughably easy to merely ignore them. We could scarcely ask for a better Ashikabi."

Victorious nodded, grandly announcing, "You have displayed naught but honor, courage and skill, my brightest light...at this point I can scarcely imagine any other being the chosen partner of my heart or that of my sister's."

Unicorn lowered her stuffed animal, quietly but boldly announcing, "Big brother has been nice to Unicorn and her big sisters. And he hasn't treated Unicorn like a child yet...Uni also thinks big brother should be our Ashikabi."

Illustrious turned to the blinking Alesandro with a winning smile, primly stating, "There you have it, master Alesandro...despite all that you have told us, despite everything you certainly _will _tell us, we still desire to be Winged by you and no other _but _you. And in the interest of our own sanity..."

A crimson flush colored the woman's pale skin, her gaze demure and lustful in equal measure as she breathily moaned, "Master Alesandro, we have been holding back our desire to be Winged for _quite _the number of hours now...any longer and I think I may just explode..."

Blinking at the forward statement—and how the other three Sekirei also seemed to be exhibiting severe cases of agitation—Alesandro hesitated...and then sighed in acquiescence.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to cause you all such distress. If this is what you truly desire...then I would be more than happy to have you all as my flock. Is there any order we should go about doing this?"

Tangible thrill and excitement seemed to radiate from the four women as Illustrious swiftly rose to her feet, announcing, "I was the first to find you so naturally I should be your initial chosen."

Approaching the seated man Illustrious regally bowed and curtsied, gazing deeply into her Ashikabi's eyes as she lovingly stated, "Sekirei #32, Illustrious. Even though light should be shared equally among everyone, it's fine if you have slightly more of me. After all, I will also recieve something very important from you, my Ashikabi..."

With that the woman leaned in and sealed her lips over his own, a rush of shared emotion flooding between the two as wings of light burst from the Sekirei's back, great sheet-like constructs of black and white coloration that fluttered like sails in the wind as they parted barely a few seconds later, both expressions flushed and gasping for breath.

"That was..._incredible."_

Illustrious's breathless comment seemed to galvanize the other three, Victorious rising next as she sashayed forward with a seductive sway to her hips, lips tilted in a cheshire grin as she cupped Alesandro's face, whispering, "Sekirei #33, Victorious. There's no need to think too much about this, just let me become yours in any way that you like...on such a rare, ceremonial day, stop being so nervous and let's work hard on trying to be happy, at every moment in the future!"

This time the lip lock was more forceful, containing a searing desire that felt like it booted the male's brain right out of his ass with its intensity, shining constructs of light that resembled the headdress she wore earlier in the day growing from her back as the blonde shivered in primal delight, yet another wave of empathetic emotion flooding the man's awareness as they stared into the other's eyes.

But the moment didn't last, Victorious moving out of the way with what seemed to be colossal reluctance as Formidable filled the gap, exotically colored orbs containing a swirl of anticipatory emotion as she lovingly intoned, "Sekirei #34, Formidable. From now on, to the Ashikabi who will dedicate his love to me, through joy or sorrow, sickness or health...as this vow is rather long, I'll exclude the rest!"

Once more a kiss was shared between the pair, the grey-haired Sekirei's wings somewhat similar to Illustrious's, albeit the same color as her eyes as they swayed and undulated like seafaring masts.

"_If I keep getting slammed with all of these emotional connections all at once I'm going to start losing track of my senses."_

That thought was brought on by yet _another _forged connection of shared emotions, Formidable's feelings of quiet joy, affection and devotion beginning to blend with her sister's and create a bewildering cocktail of sensation that was chipping away at the male's ability to keep control of himself.

"_Bloody Hell, no wonder the early Sekirei were worshipped...it wasn't for the insane physical feats they could perform, it was because of the simple _intensity _this bond could produce."_

Setting that thought aside for the moment as Formidable drew back with a light caress of his jaw it was finally Unicorn's turn, the small Sekirei quietly approaching with her stuffed toy clutched tight for support, adorable eyes turned slightly upwards as she bowed her head in silent contemplation for a moment...and then bravely announced, "Sekirei #35, Unicorn. This precious moment…can Unicorn really have it? Unicorn…will continue to give her best for her Ashikabi...because Unicorn will love big brother the most!"

The final Winging of the night was just as intense as all the others as Unicorn shyly leaned in, her tiny mouth meeting her Ashikabi's larger one as she whimpered in delight, heat racing throughout her lithe form as her wings burst forth from her back, shining with a heavenly purple glow as they took on the shape and form of a pegasus, flexing slightly before dissipating from view as the duo separated from their embrace.

And then it was done, Alesandro having to take deep breaths in a desperate bid to keep a hold of his senses, the roiling sensation of having four sets of emotions that weren't his own suddenly there to consider and experience taking its toll...in a good way.

And as surface level as it may seem—with the depth of the emotion he could now sense in his four Sekirei—he couldn't help but compare they way they had kissed him, how each had a unique approach and technique.

Illustrious was tame but passionate, not attempting to slip in any tongue—yet—but eagerly brushing her lips against his in a variety of positions, quietly breathing in exultation at the action.

Victorious had been aggressive and exploratory but endearingly clumsy, attempting to delve deeper into his throat after barely more than a second of contact but bumping her teeth and gums against his before retreating in embarrassment at the mistake.

Formidable was a mix between the two, calmly but steadily increasing the intimacy of their kiss as their tongues had lightly caressed the other before she had withdrawn, seeming incredibly pleased with herself.

Unicorn was, as expected, the most chaste of all of them with only the lightest of lip brushing...and yet she had been the most insistent, unwilling to let go and even lightly nibbling on his lower lip before ending the embrace with a healthy blush.

...It certainly only wasn't wildly different looks they had in spades, it was personality and proclivity as well.

The man winced as another wave of emotional information tore through his skull alongside a fresh wave of bodily pain, a grimace creasing his features before he could hide it.

"Master Alesandro, are you all right?"

Illustrious's tone rife with worry as she tenderly laid a hand on his shoulder, the male offering a reassuring smile as he replied, "I'm fine, just a bit tired from the day's exertions, that's all."

Instead of accepting his explanation Rastus was treated to the vague sensation of suspicion and doubt emanating from his four Sekirei, Formidable stating, "Master, there is little shame in admitting one's own discomfort...was the Winging too much?"

It probably was, but there was no way he was going to openly admit that to them after it clearly been such a momentous moment for them-

"_OH SHIT WHAT THE-"_

Tidal waves of nothing but concentrated guilt in emotional form crashed against the male's mind, almost overwhelming him in its intensity as he could sense that distress in turn feed itself back to the four sisters which only exacerbated the problem-

"_Breathe...calm down and simply _breathe..._that's better, just __think of__ the sound of waves crashing against the shore and everything will be alright..."_

Forcing himself to regain control the tanned male huffed out a sigh of relief as his own calm seemed to spread to the Sekirei, in turn offering them a reprieve from the blatant panic that had hit...even if they _were _still anxious and worried.

"Well _that _was interesting."

"D-did we do something wrong during the Winging? A-are we defective somehow?"

Victorious's stressed tone yet again caused a buildup of apprehension that leaked across the bond...but this time Alesandro was ready for it, holding up his hands in a consoling gesture as he explained, "No, you four are perfectly normal for a Sekirei. I'm fairly certain the problem is with me, or more specifically my genetics."

Much of the terror dissipated in exchange for wary curiosity, Unicorn quietly asking, "Is...is big brother broken?"

Chuckling at the choice of wording as he saw the older Sekirei turn to no doubt point out that very thing he quickly interjected with, "Almost the opposite, I think. Bear in mind my family line has never actually bonded with a Sekirei before, this is a first in hundreds upon hundreds of years. I'd wager that inbetween the four successive Wingings as well as my own pseudo-Sekirei nature the empathetic bond between all of us kind of went into overdrive. I'd wager that things will be less chaotic after we allow some time to pass and our minds to acclimate to receiving emotions that aren't our own."

A wash of relief was transferred through the bond, Alesandro smiling at the sensation as Victorious pouted, remarking, "Geez, Alesandro...did you really have to worry us there? That wasn't very a very kind thing for an Ashikabi to do..."

Recognizing the complaint as a release valve for her previous agitation the male merely chuckled, stretching his stiff body with a quick succession of pops as he asked, "Well if that's all for now I think a night of rest would-"

His words were abruptly replaced by the sound of a phone ringing, the man sighing as he retrieved his device before muttering, "Now what?"

"Master Alesandro, I believe I may know who is attempting to speak with you."

Giving Illustrious his full attention the pale-haired woman explained, "From what we heard when we were, shall we say..._passing by _MBI staff the CEO of the company will personally call any and all Ashikabi that Wing a Sekirei to explain to them the full details of the game."

"...Is that so?"

Frowning at his incessantly chiming phone Alesandro sighed, asking, "During the call can all of you pretend like you only knew what you did under MBI's supervision?"

Brief flares of confusion transferred across the bond but all four of them enthusiastically nodded, so eager to please it was almost unsettling.

"_I _really _need to ask them about this hyper-submissive mindset they seem to have towards their Ashikabi...that's not what I've been told the initial Sekirei were like at all..."_

Pushing that thought aside the male heaved a sigh, quietly stating, "All right, Minaka Hiroto...let's see what you have to say about this whole ordeal you've concocted."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Was Left Unsaid

_[Well a grand hello to you, honored participant! I must say I didn't think I would get to greet one of the Sekirei plan's major competitors so early on! Why, the second batch of little birds looking to find their Ashikabis was only released two days ago~!]_

Rastus had seen photos and interviews of Minaka Hiroto before, thusly he wasn't that surprised by the man's eccentric appearance or gleeful tone as he stared at him from the screen of his phone...but something about the man rubbed him the wrong way.

"_Probably __the fact that he's been playing God with a collection of individuals that simply had the misfortune to fall under his purview. Said individuals being the progenitors of my entire family line."_

Not allowing any of that train of thought to show on his face Alesandro merely raised an eyebrow, replying, "And while I wasn't expecting to run into a quartet of incredibly beautiful women who display supernatural powers today I can also say with a great deal of certainty that I wasn't planning on receiving a call from the director of one of the most powerful companies in existence."

_[Well then today is just a day of all kinds of firsts, is it not? __Tell me, Alesandro Rastus, have the __r__oyal sisters informed you of the task ahead of you?]_

Not showing the slightest hint of surprise that his name was known the tanned-skin man simply replied, "Only the bare minimum, that they are to compete in some kind of game hosted by MBI."

Rather than explain himself further the pale-haired man pouted, retorting, _[Not even a minute of hesitation that I know your identity! What gives?!]_

"My face and name are on our company website, why would I be surprised that you have it?"

The CEO blankly stared for a moment.

"You got that information from 'alternate' means, didn't you?"

_[Well you know how it goes, things move along at a fast pace and-]_

"If that kind of an oversight is indicative of the quality of this game I'll apparently be participating in I can't help but wonder what else has slipped through the cracks."

Now openly frowning the CEO complained, _[How can you say such cruel things, when you have yet to even hear of __m__y grand genius?]_

Leaning back in his chair Alesandro steepled his fingers, responding, "Well? What, exactly, is the nature of this game then? If it is evidently the work of a genius?"

Grandly flaring his arms and cape—the majesty of the gesture somewhat lost on the tiny screen of his phone—Hiroto proclaimed, _[Rejoice, my newly found competitor! For in winning this game your fondest wish may reign true! You, along with your Sekirei, will enter into a battle royale against all other Ashikabi and their Sekirei in a battle for dominance and the right to have any one true wish of yours come true!]_

"...You'll forgive me for being skeptical. People with strange and enhanced abilities isn't too much of a stretch—especially when I've seen it with my own eyes—but wish granting? Much like how my Sekirei have limits to their powers I assume this 'wish' of yours is also not all it's cracked up to be."

Rather than be angered or frustrated at the tall man's observation Minaka seemed to thrive, happily announcing, _[Finally, an individual with a sharp wit and discerning eye! You would be surprised at how many others just seemed __to take my word at face value. Probably because I've proven myself to be incredibly rich and intelligent, but still! Unfortunately, my dear competitor, as much as I would like to reassure you of the validity of this wish granting prize it would not be fair to only do so with you and not the other participants.]_

"Hmm...well in that case I would very much _not _like to compete."

It wasn't only Minaka who seemed surprised at this, the four Sekirei sitting across from him also performed a double-take at his statement.

_[Eh? Why not?]_

"Is that an honest question? You attempt to drag me into a combat scenario in which I, as a vastly weaker Human, will become the target of beings magnitudes stronger than me?"

He sensed a great deal of wry amusement wash over the link from the sisters at that statement.

"Not to mention this is all for the nebulous promise of a 'wish' you point blank refuse to impart the validity of...I'm going to give this a hard pass, thank you very much."

A moment of silence passed between them, neither backing down...until Alesandro impatiently motioned with his hand.

"Well? You obviously have a means of ensuring everyone's cooperation, else why would you just release the Sekirei into the city without any real guidelines beyond finding their Ashikabi?"

Minaka grinned, replying, _[And yet again you steal my thunder, dear competitor! But yes, we have a group that ensures everyone will play fair. While you do not have a choice in whether you desire to compete or not there _are _stringent rules that must be followed. Else __the Disciplinary Squad will pay you a visit that promises to be less than friendly~.]_

Nodding in acceptance Alesandro inquired, "So this Disciplinary Squad is made up of Sekirei, then."

_[And what makes you so certain of that?]_

"Please...the four sisters displayed a great deal of their powers when attempting to convince me of their seriousness, never mind the subject of Noritos."

He sent a quick pulse of reassurance to his Sekirei as they were confused as to how he knew of that particular aspect, forgetting that he was likely more familiar with their biology than they were.

Well...perhaps not as much as he would like, considering some of the changes seemed quite different than what he had studied.

"If you had to deal with a group of Norito using Sekireis the level of conventional force needed would be significant. And as immune to any kind of fallout MBI may be I doubt even you can engage in brutal firefights in broad daylight without _some _level of suspicion, either by nosy governments or corporate competitors. Thus, the Disciplinary Squad is made up Sekirei who can quickly and efficiently combat their own kind, ideally without massive collateral damage."

Minaka blankly stared at the dark-haired male...and began to clap, happily stating, _[Nicely deducted! And you are quite correct on all accounts, the Disciplinary Squad are composed of veteran Sekirei who will enforce the rules of the competition using any and all force necessary. Should any attempt to harm innocent citizens or other Ashikabi they will be...reprimanded. This game may be a battle royale but it will not be one of unrelenting savagery, I promise you that.]_

Alesandro frowned, stating, "You're not worried one of these Disciplinary Sekirei would be Winged? It seems to be a rather difficult thing to withstand and a battle-hardened Sekirei would be quite the tactical advantage..."

_[Oh no need to worry about that, all those of the Disciplinary Squad are already Winged by MBI employees and will not have conflicting motives, of that I promise you.]_

Rather than appear reassured Rastus just offered a morbid chuckle, commenting, "Well this 'wish' of yours seems all the more pathetic, now doesn't it?"

Appearing genuinely surprised for the first time the whole conversation Minaka asked, _[How so?]_

"Why don't these Sekirei and their Ashikabi feel the need to compete in this grand tournament? Why are they seemingly content to just play referee when the chance of having any one desire come true is dangling right before them? Either you have provided them with ample compensation or intimidation for their services, they don't particularly care about the wish and are happy as they are now in your employ...or they know of the specifics of this nebulous 'prize' and don't feel as if they are missing out all that much."

Alesandro's eyes narrowed.

"Or am I missing something?"

Minaka stared into his opposite's eyes, smile never once leaving his lips as he wryly stated, _[I will admit, no one has ever really shown such logic-based vehemence to my plan before.]_

"I suppose that speaks less than kindly of those both in your employ and those who have Winged a Sekirei."

_[Hah! You seem quite certain that you're in the right here, my dearest competitor.]_

A humorless smile appeared on the taller male's features.

"Let's not degrade the quality of this conversation with things like 'morals'...I'd like to think we're both adults and can admit that we act purely according to our own set of rules and desires rather than any arbitrary definition penned by others."

_[On that, you would be quite correct.]_

"I'm merely stating things as I see them. And according to the four sisters a Sekirei's most fond desire is to make their Ashikabi feel loved and happy, as that pleases them in turn."

Alesandro's eyes narrowed.

"And here you are, setting them free to find their chosen Ashikabi and have a chance at the one thing that gives them such immeasurable happiness...only to craft a twisted game around it where they have to battle for the right to exist as they were meant to, where only a chosen few can claim victory while the rest are set aside by history. You'll have to forgive me for thinking of you as something of a twisted and sick little man with a god complex."

Appearing genuinely rattled the white-haired CEO hastily raised his hands, stating, _[Now now, no need to be so aggressive! A Sekirei can withstand a great deal of damage and as long as a special organ within them called a Tama is intact they can be revived and brought back! Contrary to what you seem to think of me I am no monster.]_

A bark of derisive laughter left Alesandro, tone dark with dry amusement as he retorted, "Oh? Then go ahead and explain to me how such a revival process is enacted...or is that _also _a company secret I have to accept on faith?"

Minaka's silence was answer enough.

"And for the record, I wouldn't describe you as a monster...just a naive little boy playing around with toys he doesn't have any concept of and didn't properly acquire through hard work and discipline. You say that the Sekirei game has rules and that no one will suffer or perish due to them? You're the one with access to my file, Hiroto...look up the history of my uncle—which you no doubt also have—and see just how mistaken you really are."

Leaning back in his chair Alesandro finished his statement with, "In the meantime I'll play your game and abide by its rules...but not for the promise of some dubious wish. For the promise of giving my Sekirei the chance at happiness that you seem obsessed with denying."

And with that the male hung up, stretching painfully as he mused, "Well that went better than expected."

He glanced at the four sisters only to find them blankly staring at him...and Victorious slammed her hands down on the table, dangerously rattling it as she shouted, "W-what on Earth are you _thinking?! _You just said you would likely end up in conflict with MBI, so why directly state to it's leader that you disagree with their plan?!"

Chuckling at the blonde's worried shouts—and even if they weren't vocally stating it he could sense that the other three shared her sentiments—Alesandro replied, "Victorious, what would you find more surprising and worrying? A person that openly confessed to being nosey and aggressive snooping around in your house and bedroom without permission, or an individual who just a minute ago stated to be harmless and a friend doing the same?"

The blonde frowned at his words, considering them before what he'd done clicked, a frown of an entirely different nature coloring her lips that were already well on their way back to being normal after the battle she had endured.

"That still seems to be quite the risk, master Alesandro."

He nodded at Formidable's cautious words, replying, "You're right, of course. And you don't need to mince words, feel free to speak your mind. But here are my thoughts on the matter."

He pointed to his phone, explaining, "MBI has truly astonishing levels of technology and surveillance capability within the confines of Shinto Teito. I intend to seek out people and places that would normally be off limit to your standard competitor or at the very least raise red flags among the company watchdogs...hence, why I posed myself as an emotional and irritated competitor that doesn't _really _have any leverage over the corporation."

A satisfied smile crossed the man's lips, his Sekirei appearing more befuddled than ever.

"Oh, I _talked _big...but I made sure to emphasize how I don't actually have any means to oppose them. I'm forced to participate regardless of how I feel and I'm doing it for the four of you...which means they hold the ultimate leverage, the ability to revive my Sekiei should they fall in battle."

He shrugged, ignoring the popping noise his shoulders made.

"If they see me snooping around or talking to strange people? Oh, hey, look at that loser, the one who talked a big game but can't actually do anything. Let's all point and laugh at him. As opposed to someone they _thought _was compliant but is actually operating under an agenda of their own, doing strange things that they should potentially be worried about."

Silence reigned over the table, none of its occupants so much as blinking...and Unicorn was the first to speak, stating, "Big brother is sneaky."

Illustrious nodded, giggling as she added, "To sell yourself as a dog that is all bark and no bite...quite the masterful stroke of brilliance, master Alesandro~!"

"I'm flattered that you think so. Now, unless anyone has anything else to add...it's late and I _desperately _need to rest."

He received no outward complaints although he did note Formidable and Victorious pause briefly, momentary bouts of hesitation transferring across their empathetic bond that he turned to address.

"Do you two have something to add? You don't have to worry about offending or insulting me, you're my Sekirei, not my slaves or servants."

A thrill of emotional high yet again sang across the link, both women smiling in their own respective manners as Formidable stated, "If it is not too much to ask...come tomorrow may we return to our previous places of residency? Changes of clothes as well as a few other choice items still reside there."

An embarrassed cough slipped past Victorious's lips, her words shy as she explained, "Yes, as shameful as this is to admit...my attire is a bit too damaged to be made proper use of at this moment."

Nodding in agreement Alesandro stated, "All right, tomorrow morning we'll wake up early, eat and then go around to your previous residencies to collect your things. I need to make a bunch of phone calls anyway so that works out just fine."

Slowly rising to his feet with stiff motions Alesandro headed to the upstairs room containing the queen-sized bed...and noticed that he was being followed dutifully by his four Sekirei into it.

"You four have the king-size, it's bigger."

He was met with a variety of frowns and disapproval—alongside sadness—transferred through the bond as Unicorn quietly asked, "Does big brother...not want to be with us?"

Alesandro had to blink a few times.

"Wait, you want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"But of course, master Alesandro! As your Sekirei it is imperative that we are by your side at all times of the day, come rain or shine. As our guiding light it is only proper that we bask in your illumination, is it not?"

Offering Illustrious a wry expression the male replied, "You could have just said yes."

A womanly giggle left the buxom lady as he instantly sensed a swell of joy and anticipation rise through the bond, Formidable and Victorious instantly going to shuck off their bath towels-

-and his hand clasped around the hems, keeping them closed as he quickly stated, "Don't get me wrong, if we want to take things to that level in the future I am _absolutely _all for it...but tonight is rest night, and there is _no_ way in Hell I'll be able to sleep with the four of you resting nude right alongside me."

"Oh dear, it seems our Ashikabi is a bit shy around women~!"

Victorious's teasing words caused the man to smirk, stating, "Pull this maneuver any other night in the future and we'll settle the question of my shyness definitely."

"Big brother is absolutely a pervert..."

"Nice try, Unicorn...but I can get a general sense of what you're thinking though the bond, remember?"

The smaller Sekirei offered him a bashful side glance, simply stating, "...Oops," before her older sisters giggled at the interaction.

"All right, hold on a moment I think I have something for the two of you in here somewhere..."

Ruffling through his duffel bag he found what he was looking for, a pair of t-shirts that were simple, plain and sized for someone much larger than the pair of Sekirei who he'd be giving them to.

"Here, this should suffice for nightwear."

He handed off the articles to the pair of women who seemed inordinately pleased at receiving his clothing, the male too tired to wonder at what a Sekirei _wouldn't _enjoy receiving from her Ashikabi.

Without another word the four of them departed to change, Alesandro exchanging his day wear for a simple tank-top and shorts as he pulled back the bed's sheets, wincing yet again at how his muscles protested the simple action as he gingerly lowered himself into the embrace of a soft mattress.

"_Hopefully won't__ be feeling this tomorrow morning...christ what a day."_

Switching off the room's light Alesandro closed his eyes in a bid to fall asleep all the quicker-

-and instead felt his ears perk as the door to the bedroom almost inaudibly squeaked open, four swishes of fabric eagerly climbing into the bed alongside him before he found his arms engulfed in warm, soft skin.

"Trying to pretend to be asleep, master Alesandro~?"

Illustrious's playful tone whispered into his ear as he felt Unicorn snuggle into the crook of his arm, lithe body pressed up against him as the pale-haired Sekirei hugged the smaller girl from behind.

"Even if I was it wouldn't have worked, apparently."

"Eh heh heh, is our Ashikabi acting shy~?"

Victorious teased him even as she pressed her back against his opposite side, carefully folding his arm so that it rested between what he was assuming to be both her and Formidable's chests, the other Sekirei murmuring, "Now now, I'm sure our Ashikabi needs his rest. Good night, sisters...and master Alesandro."

A round of similar well wishings were passed out as the man merely sighed and focused on anything other than his steadily growing erection.

"_Gonna be in for a long night..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Patrolling the City

"Are you sure this won't wake him up, dear sister?"

"Unicorn isn't sure...but big brother looked like he was in a lot of pain, Unicorn wants to help..."

"I'm fairly certain all that moving and groaning last night was for an entirely different kind of stiffness he was suffering from, little sister~."

"Big sister Victorious needs to let Unicorn concentrate..."

Alesandro cracked open his eyes only to discover the slightest of verdant glows illuminating the room in calming shades of emerald, an odd warmth and relaxation permeating every muscle and bone in his body. The cause of said glow was Unicorn kneeling beside him with her stuffed toy set aside, hands lightly splayed over his chest as she concentrated on whatever it was she was doing.

"Are you going to pretend to be asleep forever, master Alesandro?"

Illustrious's knowing words caused the male to open his eyelids fully, asking, "And just how were you able to tell such a thing, if you don't mind me asking?"

The sight of him now awake caused the smaller Sekirei to 'eep' in surprise, pulling back her hands from his body as she once more took up residency behind the safety of her toy.

"Actually, scratch that...was that your Sekirei ability, Unicorn?"

Shyly nodding the young woman responded, "Unicorn can heal others...it feels stronger now that big brother is Unicorn's Ashikabi..."

A strangely hopeful and excited glance was sent his way by the purple-haired Sekirei.

"Unicorn is sure that it would be even stronger if big brother was to kiss Unicorn and make use of her Norito..."

Victorious was quick to shut that idea down before it could come to pass, stating, "Petitioning our Ashikabi for a morning kiss under the guise of experimenting with out powers is a sneaky move, little sister. And an impolite one as well."

Sensing the disappointment that arose within the Sekirei Alesandro quickly stated, "And I have morning breath, Unicorn. I doubt you'd enjoy it that much."

"Unicorn isn't so sure about that..."

Before the conversation could derail itself any further Illustrious clapped her hands, stating, "Now now, we have a schedule our Shikabi laid down that we need to keep, let us not dally any longer, sisters."

A mumbled groan came from Formidable, still wrapped around his arm like it was some kind of muscled body pillow as she sleepily complained, "We have just discovered our Ashikabi, is it so necessary to wake up this early in the morning?"

The blonde frowned with disapproval, crossing her arms under her generous chest and causing the male—who was still on his back—to raise an eyebrow at the sight of a hairless, puffy mound that was exposed as his shirt rode up on her shapely hips slightly.

"Sister Formidable, such slovenly behavior is not acceptable this early in the morning! Come, the mornings sun has risen and with it a new day in which to further our Ashikabi's ambitions!"

A content sigh escaped the ashen-haired woman as she snuggled even closer around the man's arm...and a yelp promptly escaped her as Victorious leapt atop of her body, playfully ticking her thighs and nipping at her neck, mock growling, "This dallying behavior will not be tolerated, sister dearest~! Come, arise! Or I shall ensure that you are too breathless to come with us on our journey and are left behind!"

Unable to help the wide smile that pulled at his lips as his two Sekirei interacted, the empathetic bond—which thankfully seemed to have calmed a great deal over the course of the night—transferring over their affectionate delight and closeness.

"Big sister? Big brother's cock is growing..."

Unfortunately, the sight of two buxom and beautiful women playfully wrestling with the other while his borrowed clothing rode up on their bodies, revealing creamy skin and firm asses spoke to a different part of his anatomy.

"Oh my, and so it does, dearest little sister~."

Giving the two other Sekirei a suffering glance didn't do his erection any favors, as the pair were just as provocative in entirely different ways. Unicorn had shed her dress and shoes, clad in simple leggings, bra and panties of pure white that accentuated her innocence and womanly charms, even if she wasn't as busty as her sisters. Illustrious was much the same color wise, but wore garters while the underwear was far more lacy and sexual than Unicorn's was, straining against her impressive chest.

"...Is it going to stop growing, big sister? Unicorn isn't sure she can take it inside of her if it keeps getting bigger..."

"Nothing a bit of patience, gentleness and lubrication can't fix, dear little sister. I'm sure our Ashikabi will play nicely with you~!"

Heaving out a sigh Alesandro rolled himself out of bed amid the squabbling and teasing aliens that were now a part of his life, remarking, "I'm going to go take a shower and then make us breakfast, head downstairs when you're ready and we'll start our work for the day."

Not waiting for a response he headed towards the bathroom, mentally pondering, _"I hope they really are that eager to have sex because another morning like that and I don't think I can hold myself back...we'll see if they're up for it later tonight."_

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask all of you a question?"

"Of course not! Ask any manner of inquiry you wish, master Alesandro~!"

_[I would wager we can answer it too!]_

Smiling at the eager replies that came from both speaker and mouth the male asked, "Did you decide your names? While I think they fit all of you perfectly you have to admit they're unconventional by most naming conventions."

Flanked by Unicorn and Illustrious Rastus glanced towards the rooftops where Victorious and Formidable could be seen occasionally leaping from building to building, listening in to the conversation over wireless headpieces after they had raised all manner of objections to being forced out of sight.

They were already attracting all sorts of gazes from passerby thanks to Illustrious and Unicorn's exotic features and his height, they didn't need the added novelty of the two other Sekirei's wrecked and tattered attire..._especially _Victorious's, as it revealed quite a bit of her body.

"_Not that I'm in any way complaining—they're beautiful beyond compare—but it wouldn't hurt to also purchase a spare set of clothes for more casual settings..."_

"A valid question, master Alesandro. After we were awoken by MBI in the confines of Kamikura island our means of access to the outside world were...limited. To that end we often watched many documentaries and videos about past events, or read articles and books that we could find on the limited internet access we were given."

Formidable picked up the story as she calmly explained, _[We found tales of wars past to be fascinating and distressing in equal measure, thus we studied them quite extensively and the events that occurred within each conflict...the world wars were of particular interest. And within that conflict certain factions and events stood out to us, that spoke to us as Sekirei and to the powers we wielded.]_

Fascinated by their explanation Alesandro listened with rapt attention, Unicorn continuing with, "Big sisters and Unicorn learned about the HMS Illustrious, Formidable, Victorious and Unicorn during world war II, of how they served during the battle of the blitz and other conflicts...it spoke to Unicorn and her big sisters in a strange way."

It was Victorious who finished the explanation with, _[The tales of battle, the professional and royal majesty the United Kingdom was renowned to have...we wished to emulate that, to embody aspects that we admired and be wielded by our Ashikabi as the dignified weapons we could always be.]_

A moment of silence passed between the group, Illustrious seeming uncharacteristically shy as she asked, "You do not find that...strange, master Alesandro? That we named ourselves after warships?"

The young man shook his head, honestly replying, "Not in the slightest. If anything it's impressive, that you so strongly sought out an identity that you felt meshed with who and what you wanted to be. And like I said before...you embody those names incredibly well."

He chuckled, quietly musing, "Illustrious, Formidable, Victorious and Unicorn...yes, those are _absolutely _fitting titles."

Even in its calmed state the bond between him and the Sekirei began to positively overflow with happiness and satisfaction, the moment ending as they approached Victorious's place of residency, a fairly well-to-do hotel as he heard the Sekirei mutter, _[Ahh, such shame...it seems I shall have to spin a tale of a slightly more than exciting convention __to explain the ragged condition of my attire__.]_

As she leapt down from the rooftops—a nearby bellhop blinking at the sight before apparently deciding he'd just been on his feet too long—Alesandro couldn't help but chuckle at the remark, the blonde giving him a pout as she strode inside to collect her things.

Her dress _had _seen better days.

* * *

_[Well shit. If Urion was up and about then you _know _Barak and Eliana are sure to follow. I'm honestly shocked we haven't seen any signs of them yet, they're not exactly the most subtle of individuals out there.]_

"True...but just because they're arrogant psychopaths who fancy themselves as Demigods doesn't mean they're stupid, uncle."

_[Which sounds like a contradictory statement if ever I've heard one, but hey, what do I know? So we've got Sirens _and _MBI to worry about now? Sounds like a fun time.]_

Alesandro leaned back in his chair, idly commenting, "We figured this wouldn't be easy, no need to get _too _bent out of shape by it."

_[Who said anything about getting bent? I'll talk to you later, kid. Stay safe out there, if Barak and Eliana know it was you who took out Urion they'll be gunning after your ass.]_

"Yeah, I know. Until next time, uncle."

Hanging up Alesandro turned to his three attentive Sekirei, only Unicorn missing as she retrieved her things from the hotel she had been staring at.

"So what would you have us do now, master Alesandro?"

Formidable's question was answered with, "Do the pair of you know any MBI employees or researchers who might be sympathetic to your cause? That may be willing to take a stand against the company to pitch for the Sekirei?"

There were a collection of unsure gazes passed around between the trio before Formidable hesitantly stated, "There...might be one in particular, master Alesandro. A researcher who often interacted with us on a more personal level, a woman by the name of Sahashi Takami. While she never outright stated it she had a definite distaste for some of the factors involved in the Sekirei plan. If she would be willing to openly go against the company, however?"

The exotic-eyed Sekirei shook her head, Illustrious adding, "She is also fairly high up their chain of command, she may simply not wish to jeopardize her standing when she could remain in a position to more directly affect the company's decisions."

The Ashikabi nodded, idly replying, "Always a balancing act between actions that can be taken and how far upper management is willing to let you get away with them. Any particular reason she seems amenable to perhaps siding with all of you over the company?"

This time it was Victorious who explained, "We've heard rumors that she has children of her own, that it makes her more...emotional?"

Tapping his lip in thought the male then asked, "And what about this Disciplinary squad? And what do you know of the Pillar, the most powerful Sekirei that would have been on your ship? They clearly had to interact with MBI at some point otherwise they never would have gained access to your embryos."

Yet again appearing mildly uncomfortable at not having the answers their Ashikabi desired he quickly reassured them with a burst of comforting emotions transferred through their bond, a gesture they seemed to relax at as the pale-haired Sekirei remarked, "The Disciplinary Squad is a mixture of single number Sekireis—or at least it used to be—that acted as MBI's personal enforcers and agents when we were still growing up. Most of their original numbers—which included the Pillar, if I had to guess—have either died, disappeared or outright defected from MBI...the only remaining original Sekirei is #4, Karasuba...the Black Sekirei."

Noting the disdain and apprehension among his flock at the mention of #4 Alesandro asked, "Judging by your tone this Karasuba doesn't necessarily have the best of reputations."

Victorious scowled, stating, "She holds no love or passion in her heart...only a cruel desire to dominate and slaughter. I know not how such a woman is a part of the Sekirei race. The only thing to match her amoral nature is the skill of her blade."

"Hmm...sounds like quite the interesting character..."

Inwardly running through what he had just now been told by the trio and the information that was already available he was able to formulate a rough plan of action, ignoring how his flock seemed perturbed at how he had described Karasuba as 'interesting'.

It seemed that when the colony ship had first been discovered the Pillar had joined forces with the initial exploratory team, helping or guiding them in awakening the other Sekirei. The group that would later become MBI had a falling out with the world at large, prompting the 'battle' of Kamikura island where the Pillar and likely the original members of this Disciplinary Squad fought off a significant-sized military force and cemented MBI's position as a major player on the international stage. Then, for reasons still unknown, most of the members of the group fled or retired from MBI, Pillar included which left MBI mostly free to experiment as needed.

"_It seems I need to locate this __P__illar __or other members of the old Disciplinary squad__before any real progress on figuring out just what the extent of MBI's meddling is can be made. All while making sure the Sirens don't suddenly find a way to get ahold of a collection of Jinki when no one is looking, or gather too many Sekirei under their wing...christ this is going to be a headache."_

Rubbing his temples in agitation Alesandro asked, "None of you would happen to know where this Pillar or AWOL Disciplinary members would be, do you?"

"...No. Our sincerest apologies, master Alesandro."

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out. And on that matter what sort of time table are we looking at here? You said there are waves of Sekirei that will be released?"

Far happier to be able to answer their Ashikabi's question in a more complete manner Formidable explained, "If the current rate and number of Sekirei being released stays accurate then all of the currently adjusted and prepared embryos will be released into the city within three weeks. Once that occurs and nine out of ten are successfully Winged, the second phase will begin."

"Second phase?"

Shifting nervously Victorious carefully stated, "While we have no hard evidence of the precise details...rumors abound that the city will be annexed, turned into a battleground for all of the Sekirei and Ashikabi to compete in."

The male frowned, realizing that if MBI was truly capable of such a feat then he and the rest of the Custodes Avem would essentially be stuck on a heavily militarized island with little hope of outside aid should it become necessary.

"_Well, nothing for it, then...we had simply best make our move within three weeks time, or at least have a plan to follow for afterwards."_

Shaking off his scattered thoughts as Unicorn returned carrying a small bag alongside her toy he stood and stretched, casually remarking, "Everyone gathered everything they need?"

A round of nods greeted him as he stated, "In that case why don't we stop by a clothing outlet and grab some backup outfits for all of you?"

Confusion and slight apprehension played out across the Sekirei's expressions as Unicorn quietly asked, "Does big brother not like the way Unicorn and her big sisters are dressed?"

"Far from it. But it's a plain fact that all of you are incredibly eye-catching, add in your outside the norm clothing and we'll be a massive spectacle no matter where we go. I think a bit of humble—yet elegant—outfits for all of you will be best so we can walk around the city without a gigantic crowd forming."

Reassured at his words the four Sekirei nodded in compliance, Illustrious happily stating, "Understood, master Alesandro. Is there any location you had in mind in particular?"

Shrugging, the Ashikabi replied, "Why don't we walk around for awhile, see what comes up while we get to know each other better?"

Clearly ecstatic at such an offering the quartet quickly formed up around their Ashikabi, Illustrious wasting no time in linking her arm with his as Unicorn hesitantly placed her palm in his far larger one.

"So what manner of attire do you think would suit us best, master Alesandro~? We'll be sure to model all of the latest trends and fashions _just _for you..."

* * *

Sahashi Takami resisted the urge to sigh as she stared at her boss and ex-husband with no shortage of impatience, even less-inclined than she normally was to listen to his inane complaints and ramblings.

"And? Why do you need me to tell you what you already know, Minaka?"

"Because it's so unexpected of a response, Sahashi~! I never expected one of the Ashikabi to be so reticent towards what I'm offering them."

"_Which speaks more to your failing mental state than it does the morality of the competitors. Anyone with a halfway working moral compass or brain would look at this whole debacle and ask what the Hell MBI is thinking."_

Not letting such thoughts show on her face the pale-haired woman instead remarked, "It doesn't matter how against the plan he is, you heard him. He's going to compete and the actions against MBI he could possibly take are all of inconsequential nature, especially with someone like Karasuba on the prowl. And I know the royal sisters, they'll keep him from doing anything that might bring down the weight of MBI. Hell, take a look at this."

She flipped around her tablet, showcasing a record of all monetary transactions run by the MBI cards they had gifted to the Sekirei before being released.

"He's already using our money to pay for his Sekirei's things, those aren't the action of a man all that opposed to us _or _an intelligent one that wishes to remain independent."

She flipped the device back around, scowling openly.

"So, again...why the _Hell_ did you call me away from the labs to tell you what you've already realized? We're in the middle of adjusting several of the Sekirei who are scheduled to be released and don't have time for this nonsense."

Frantically waving his hands in a motion no doubt intended to be conciliatory the head of MBI replied, "Okay, okay! Geez, no need to get your panties in a twist, I just wanted to get a second opinion! I already told you, it just surprised me that an Ashikabi was so resistant to my amazing tournament and its prize, vague as the details might be..."

Takami resisted the urge to punch the idiot—in some respects—across from her and instead settled for growling out, "Then are we done here? I have important work to do."

"Yes yes, work yourself to the bone, my dear. But still, quite the interesting man, this Alesandro Rastus...the royal Sekirei had always been quite picky about their requirements for an Ashikabi, I wonder how they came to select him as their chosen..."

Shaking her head at Minaka's musings—knowing full well he had shut out the outside world in order to focus on his train of thought—Takami left her boss's office, thoughtfully frowning as she returned to the labs.

"_...__I get the distinct impression that Rastus was leading us on. His voice and tone during the message, as well as what he said...his file states that he's part of a company that helps others find firms to work at so he must know the benefits of being friendly to both sides of the game. Why would he so openly aggravate us, _especially _if he has a bone to pick with the way we operate?"_

Takami paused mid-stride for a second, eyes widening before a smirk crossed her lips, resuming her walk with a bit more energy than before.

"_Unless he _wanted _us to write him off as all bark and no bite. Not to mention Illustrious and her sisters wouldn't pick a dolt or simpleton as their Ashikabi, __and__ they would have _definitely _stopped him from openly aggravating the CEO of the company responsible for their well-being."_

She chuckled, curiosity piqued at this newest development.

"_Minaka is too butthurt over Rastus openly decrying his stupid game to take him seriously, more than willing to write the man off as an interesting competitor but nothing more than that...the question is what do I do with this information?"_

Takami had never really agreed with the Sekirei plan, not when it had been turned into some grand and absurd game that would possibly result in the destruction of vast swathes of Humankind...she had seen firsthand what the Jinki could do and had no intention of letting those damn things be used by _anyone _if she could help it.

And she wasn't alone in that notion, a few of the more emotional or sympathetic employees in MBI had begun to grumble about the increased workload and ethical dodginess of what they were attempting with the Sekirei, creating slowly escalating tensions throughout the company that would no doubt spill over once the game become properly underway.

...The question was, what did she want to do about it? If she openly went against Minaka's wishes she would be removed from the project without delay, just as others had been. Contemplating the issue Takami tried to think of a way to ensure this sudden resource didn't go to waste-

-and grinned as a thought came to her.

"_Rastus isn't the only one with a bit of a sore spot against MBI...I think he and Miya would have a _lot _to talk about."_

Quickly searching up Rastus's personal contact information she discreetly sent him a message with directions to the Izumo Inn, where the woman with the most information he could make use of resided.

"_All that remains to be seen is if she'll be willing to tell him about the truth of the Sekirei plan...Miya can be pretty touchy at the best of times."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Pillar

"Does Unicorn look nice, big brother?"

Smiling at the shy words of the small Sekirei Alesandro eyed her snowy blouse and purple skirt, flats adorning her dainty feet as he nodded in appreciation at the attire, replying, "It fits you extraordinarily well, Unicorn."

"Indeed, your hair meshes with it very well, young miss!"

The polite and enthusiastic words of the store attendant caused the young woman to blush fiercely at the compliments, raising her stuffed toy slightly so that it hid her face, the employee trying valiantly not to squeal at how adorable she was being.

"Oh my, you look positively wonderful, dear little sister!"

Victorious wasted no time in gathering her sister in an affectionate hug, now adorned in a far simpler loose top and mini-skirt of silken black material, thigh-high boots causing her to appear very much like some runway super model. While less flattering than her Sekirei attire it _was _far more modest.

"Now now, dear sister, no need to crush poor Unicorn."

Illustrious and Formidable made their appearance, the pale-haired Sekirei adorned in a sleeveless shift dress and heeled sandals while Formidable had decided on tight jeans and a blouse of similar make to Unicorns.

Again, not as eye-catching as their typical ensemble but far more suited to traveling around the city.

"So are we all set to go?"

"At your ready, master Alesandro."

Formidable's demure tones caused the store clerk to give them a strange look that Alesandro played off with a helpless shrug, accompanying her to the register as the Sekirei followed in his wake, Illustrious quietly asking, "Have you decided on what to do with the message you received, master Alesandro?"

"Not much choice but to investigate it. Still no information on this Izumo Inn?"

Unicorn raised her phone so that her Ashikabi could read the website description, his eyebrow raising as he mused, "A room-and-board establishment? Seems like a pretty traditional place as well, any thoughts on what we might find there?"

"Perhaps someone with an answer or lead to the questions you were asking, Alesandro? It's mysterious, certainly, but victory favors the ones that take the initiative more than it does the passive combatants."

Victorious leaned against her Ashikabi's shoulder in order to better view the screen, smiling happily as she reveled in the way his muscled body brushed against her soft form.

"Hmm...fair point. Alright, who feels like they're up for a small field trip?"

The feelings of enjoyment and contentment were answer enough as his Sekirei truly did seem perfectly happy just to spend time with him. Perhaps it was merely because they were recently bonded but Alesandro wasn't about to complain.

"_But that begs the question...an unknown message with a no-reply number that offered this address with no context whatsoever? __S__omeone is playing a game here and I'm beholden to its rules for the moment. Someone at MBI, maybe?"_

Resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance he instead found himself amused as Formidable handed over the black MBI card which caused the clerk's eyes to go wide.

He was more than happy to use MBI's money in this specific case.

* * *

"It's rather...quaint?"

"I think the morepolite way of putting it would be classic. But you're not wrong, Formidable."

Illustrious hummed as the group stood outside the gate to Izumo Inn, seeming rather taken with the old Japanese architecture as she stated, "I quite enjoy it. It has a very homely feel to it, with warmth and affection seeming as much a part of the establishment as the paint."

"Big sister Illustrious is saying complicated things again..."

Lightly snorting in amusement at Unicorn's comment which caused Illustrious to playfully bop her on the head for the no doubt 'unlady-like' statement the male decided to get the show on the road, pushing past the entrance gate with sure movements as he approached the main doors.

It was hard to say for certain but he was definitely getting a feeling of..._something _emanating from beyond the doors, a presence that was very much a Sekirei yet magnitudes more powerful.

"_Fingers crossed that message wasn't just a clever means of getting me killed by an absurdly powerful and aggressive alien..."_

Politely knocking on the wooden entryway Alesandro began to calmly wait, his four Sekirei flanking him as the sound of soft footsteps approached, followed by the door unlatching and swinging open.

The woman who answered was _absolutely _a Sekirei, if the way Alesandro's body began to react slightly to her was any indicator of things. But unlike with the royal sisters it wasn't so much of a burning attraction as it was a kindling...respect? Acknowledgement?

Either way she seemed to feel it too, eyes widening for an ever so brief a moment before schooling themselves back into impassivity, tone light as she inquired, "Oh my, to what do I owe the honor of such visitors at so late a time to my humble abode? If you are seeking residency I must apologize, but at this hour I cannot conduct much in the way of business."

Tilting his head slightly as he observed the woman—yet another unfairly beautiful example of feminine form, with long purple hair and traditional Japanese clothing adorning her modestly curvy figure—Alesandro replied, "I was actually wondering if you could help me with an unrelated matter, miss..."

"Asama. Miya Asama."

"Miss Asama, then."

Briefly debating how to go about things he eventually decided he didn't have enough information to play coy in this scenario and dived straight in.

"Would you happen to know anything about the Sekirei plan that MBI is working on?"

Another moment of brief shock from the woman before her expression was once more schooled into one of neutrality...although there was a _definite _trace of hostility that hadn't been there previously.

"And what of it, if I did?"

Yet again taking a leap of faith the male explained, "I received an anonymous message with this address after I had a...bit of a disagreement with MBI's CEO about the necessity and morality of this game of his. I was actually hoping that you yourself could shed some light on the matter."

Thankfully the aggression was speedily replaced with curiosity, the woman idly musing, "Is that so? How curious indeed..."

She glanced at the royal sisters who were hovering protectively by their Ashikabi's side—obviously spooked at the hostility she had been emanating and taking steps to ensure she wouldn't be able to injure their beloved—before returning her gaze to the towering male, tentatively sniffing the air before commenting, "You're not entirely Human, are you."

It was less a question than it was statement of fact, Alesandro smiling before replying, "I'm no Sekirei...but as you said, I'm not fully Human either."

A small huff of vexation left the woman as she stepped aside from the entryway, motioning for the group to enter.

"Come along, then. It seems we have a few matters to discuss. Shoes off, please."

Following the instructions of the landlady the group removed their footwear and followed her inside, the Sekirei curiously staring at the architecture of the traditional home as Alesandro noted a special shrine in one of the rooms, one he recognized for the sole purpose of honoring and remembering the dead.

"_Curious..."_

Eventually they arrived in the kitchen, a large table spread out in one corner of the room as the woman gracefully motioned to it, stating, "Please, allow me to offer you some tea before we begin our conversation."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you."

Following his lead the sisters kneeled at the table, graceful and dignified with their motions to such an extent that their Ashikabi couldn't help but be impressed by their grace and poise in such a new environment.

"_They really weren't kidding when they said they wished to emulate the royal navy and all of its customs."_

There was only a peaceable silence as the all-too-likely Sekirei efficiently moved about the kitchen, grabbing cups and a kettle as the sole male present decided to close his eyes and merely enjoy the moment of peace...as well as test out the extent of the new empathetic bond formed between him and his flock.

Taking a few deep breaths he thought back to an old memory, when he had first made use of his Sekirei heritage and gathered an orb of water above his hand, mother and father smiling in unabashed pride at his progress...before disseminating that feeling to the sisters, observing their reactions with bewilderment as their neutral and blandly polite expressions were replaced with beaming and content smiles.

Quickly summoning up another memory, of the amusement he had felt when the family dog had gotten stuck between the fence but had been deliriously happy anyway and allowing it to suffuse the bond he was treated to the sight of the four Sekirei suddenly trying and failing to contain great mirth, Unicorn hiding her face completely behind her toy while the older three desperately attempted to still their shaking shoulders.

The experiment came to an abrupt close as Miya set down the collection of cups and kettle with a sharp _klink, _archly asking, "Is there something amusing about my actions, hmm?"

The four Sekirei quickly mastered themselves, glaring at their Ashikabi with varying levels of peeved emotion as they realized what he had been doing, Alesandro shrugging in response.

"Apologies about that, Miss Asama. I'll be sure to instruct them on how to have better table manners in the future."

Now the petulant responses were a tangible thing, playfully indignant at his bit of humor as Miya seemed to clue in on that, a corner of her mouth quirking in what might have been a smile as she observed, "You seem to be quite skilled in the use of the empathetic bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei."

"While I've never experienced it until less than a day ago I know a great many theories and first-hand reports on how it's meant to work. I don't believe I introduced myself earlier, Alesandro Rastus at your service, Miss Asama. And these fine Sekirei of mine are-"

"Sekirei #32-35, correct? It's been quite some time since I last saw the four of you...you grew up quite well, if you don't mind me saying so."

Blinking in surprise at the admission Victorious asked, "You...know us?"

"Indeed. When your embryos were first being stoked to life, that is."

Alesandro raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his cup before neutrally stating, "Then you're the Pillar of the colony ship that crash landed, aren't you?"

Miya gave the male a curious look, stating, "You know the history of the Sekirei it seems."

"I do."

Glancing at his flock they surreptitiously nodded, the Ashikabi coming clean with his story as he began with, "I'm a part of what we call the Custodes Avem, a group descended from the initial wave of colony ships and founded by one of the Pillars from aforementioned ships. Me and a few others travelled to Shinto Teito in order to investigate MBI's activity with both the Sekirei and the Jinki."

The male noted how there was a minute twitch of the woman's features at his mention of the Jinki, setting that observation aside for the moment as she frowned in thought, asking, "That is quite the bold claim. It's corroborated by the odd reaction I'm having to your presence...but that alone is not proof, perhaps that is just some distant leftover of my genetic heritage urging me to associate with an Ashikabi already having Winged four Sekirei."

Understanding her unspoken request Alesandro raised a hand, brow furrowing in concentration...and with a small rush of air water coalesced into ball the size of a watermelon, floating idly as the air in the room felt a smidgen dryer than it was before.

"...You neglected to mention you could still make use of your powers, master."

Shrugging at Formidable's mildly reproachful tone he responded, "It's not really something that bore noting. I can't use my Sekirei abilities to any worthwhile extent while in this state other than as parlor tricks or marital aids."

"...Marital aids?"

Alesandro just gave the ashen-haired woman a coy smile, the Sekirei blushing crimson as she caught onto his insinuation before Miya gave a tactful clearing of her throat, false smile on her features.

"I did not mention this previously, but acts of lewdness or indecency are prohibited at Izumo Inn. Please bear that fact in mind."

There was an ominous air as the distant noise of rattling chains and clacking wood began to permeate the sitting area, the four Sekirei instantly latching onto their Ashikabi with frightened actions that he greatly appreciated, since he was also very much in need of a safety blanket.

"Umm, Miss Pillar? Is this one of your abilities? If so, please stop. We swear ourselves to celibacy as long as we're underneath your roof."

Tilting her head in a faux expression of innocence the supernaturally terrifying aura gradually receded, Miya politely commenting, "Oh? I have no idea what you're speaking of~."

"Yeah, and I qualify as a midget."

Still wearing her smugly honest smile the Pillar quickly lost some of her mirth, inquiring, "So you speak truly. You are a remnant of the original line of Sekirei."

"I am. As a Pillar of the last remaining colony ship I was hoping you could answer a number of questions I have...if you can, hopefully me and my comrade's next course of action will become a great deal clearer."

"And just what, pray tell, would your ultimate goal be?"

Idly tapping his chin Alesandro replied, "That depends...if MBI was content to merely let the Sekirei battle for dominance and then revive them afterwards we would likely sit and observe, playing things by ear."

A dark expression appeared on Alesandro's features.

"But that doesn't seem to be the case. He's all but openly admitted to having clear intentions of using the Jinki as some kind of prize for the winning Ashikabi...we aren't going to let that come to pass. If we can ascertain clear proof of that being Minaka's intentions as well as where the Jinki are being held...we're going to end this plan before it can truly begin, killing him and letting MBI deal with the fallout."

A smile graced Alesandro's lips as he laced his arms around the Sekirei that still clung to him, the fright having long since passed but the close contact being far too enjoyable to pass up.

"_After _we ensure that the Sekirei have a future ahead of them. They are our distant relatives, after all."

Warm contentment flooded the bond between the five, Miya neutrally gazing at them as she no doubt formed her own opinion and plan of action with the available information.

"So? Can you tell us anything useful about what MBI has been doing? And, if possible...why you let them have seemingly unfettered access to the colony ship and the embryos contained within?"

He gave a mildly concerned glance to the four beauties flanking him.

"Some of the adjustments MBI made are concerning, to say the least."

At this Miya frowned, asking, "How so?"

Gently hugging the royal sisters as he could sense some mild apprehension through the bond—no doubt as they again worried that there was something wrong with them that made them less than perfect for him—he elaborated with, "According to tales and stories from when the original Sekirei first began to Wing themselves the Sekirei were nowhere _near _as subservient as this generation are, as obsessed with their Ashikabi and _only _their Ashikabi."

He once more embraced his flock with a reassuring pulse of emotion, smiling as he stated, "And while I don't mind that since I know exactly what a Sekirei needs to thrive and become powerful, well...what about other birds that fall in with clueless, mediocre or downright hostile Ashikabi? They'd resign themselves to a one-sided or cruel relationship with no chance of making independent decisions for themselves. That kind of meddling from MBI raises all manner of less than pleasant questions."

Miya's expression took on an ugly tinge, as slight as it may have been.

"So, again...what happened when MBI first began to reactivate the crashed colony ship?"

For a time the woman was silent, seemingly lost in thought...and eventually released a tired sigh.

"I was unsure of who to trust, of what to do. My ship had reactivated in an unknown time with no word to be found from the other vessels. When the initial group of MBI researchers offered to help me properly reactivate and begin growing the embryos I accepted, stepping in to 'dissuade' groups of strangers who's intentions I was less certain of...more to the point, one of the initial crew eventually became my husband, one Takehito Asama."

An old pain flickered across her features, voice ever so slightly tighter as she explained, "At first MBI kept their word, helping to ensure the Sekirei's proper growth and introduction into the world at large...but at some point they began to monopolize the technology aboard my ship, jealously guarding their secrets and using us as nigh unbeatable attack dogs. I saw no issue with such an arrangement for the longest time, content to be with my husband and ignore the troubles such actions would inevitably cause..."

Her sharp eyes once more focused on Alesandro, words cold as she continued with, "I eventually left MBI's employ, believing that with my husband still working on the project most of the Sekirei would be in good hands...I was mistaken. Critically so."

Her fingers tightened so hard that he could hear the joints begin to pop.

"Then, either through deliberate testing or foolish error the Jinki aboard my ship were prematurely activated, preparing themselves to engage in an erasure of all nearby Sekirei genetic material that would have killed a great many researchers and Sekirei nearby."

The male frowned, instantly cluing in to where this story was going to end up.

"Takehito, my _husband..._he didn't carry within himself any Sekirei genetic code whatsoever. He managed to reprogram the Jinki so that they would only target those without our genes and..."

A distant, morose expression appeared over her features.

"He died to save the ones who would eventually begin this inane and absurd plan...and I could only grieve, wishing to wash my hands of the entire matter."

Miya and Alesandro locked gazes, the Sekirei fiercely stating, "You ask what MBI's ultimate goal of the Sekirei plan is, young man? I cannot say, but I _can _assure you that Minaka and other top ranking members are very much aware of what a Jinki can do and are making use of them for this tournament's grand prize."

A grim silence passed over the present group, the male eventually sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Well...shit."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Certain Vows

"Master Alesandro? Is everything all right?"

Snapping out of his funk the male quickly replied, "Yeah, it's fine."

Four dubious gazes met his own as the Ashikabi amended, "Ok, things _aren't _fine, but it's nothing you need to worry yourselves with."

That statement didn't sit right with the royal sisters, shared glances of vague unease and disappointment passing between them as they briefly wondered about what they could do to disabuse their Ashikabi of such a notion, the front door of their newfound home fast approaching as they disembarked from the taxi they had called.

...But that was something easier said than done. Before today the most unusual thing they had to deal with was the odd passerby or heckler remarking on their looks or dress. And in the span of less than twenty-four hours their Ashikabi had cast into doubt the very nature of their existence, bringing to light revelations and circumstances about their race they had never so much as questioned.

Add in the presence of the Sirens, MBI's plan to offer up potential doomsday weapons as prizes in a tournament that sounded more like an ominous battle to the death than it did exhibition match...the four sisters were well and truly rattled, unsure if they could realistically convince their Ashikabi that they could share in his apprehension when they barely understood the stakes themselves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you four couldn't help me, or that you were useless."

Startled at their Ashikabi's sudden words Formidable quickly reassured him with, "You needn't worry about us, master, we-"

"You don't need to spare my feelings, I could feel your response through the bond just fine."

Wincing at their inadvertent slip a snort of mirth left the towering man, tone amused as he reassured them with, "While I'm sure this won't be an easy thing to become used to you four honestly don't need to constantly be worrying about offending or upsetting me with any singular action or misspoken word. That's your conditioning by MBI speaking, not normal interaction between people."

Illustrious slowly nodded, replying, "We shall endeavor to meet your expectations, master Alesandro."

A brief moment of awkward silence permeated the group...that was ended by the Ashikabi sighing, wryly observing, "Sorry. I just got done saying how I don't approve of you acting one way then immediately tell you to do so in another. Bit hypocritical, aren't I? Especially when none of this is any of your fault to begin with."

While the concern was touching Victorious was quick to reply, "T-there's no need for such regret, Alesandro! While you're not wrong about your wishes being hypocritical they're undertaken only with our best interest in mind, that we don't act as mindless slaves. That isn't a wish to be remorseful of."

Formidable nodded her ascent, quietly adding, "To desire someone be only beholden to their free will is no great evil...only in the way it is undertaken."

Shaking his head at their words the tall man wryly remarked, "I think you four might be a little _too _good for me..."

"Big brother is saying nonsense again..."

Unicorn's firm tone seemed to dispel the last remaining vestiges of awkwardness as the Sekirei could feel their Ashikabi relax, his hand gently petting the smaller Sekirei's scalp as she blushed in equal parts embarrassment and glee.

The five had left Izumo Inn after a tense and loaded discussion on how they were to proceed, a vague plan of sorts being arrived at.

Miya wouldn't make any outward or obvious movements against MBI—no doubt the company kept a close watch on such a powerful player in the game—while she asked a friend to look into some matters for her on the down low, relaying that information to Alesandro through an anonymous message so that the company couldn't track it.

While the Sekirei descendant had been skeptical of her friend's ability to do all of that and remain undetected Miya had assured them that the mystery individual in question was perfectly suited for the task, the five of them eventually departing with a tacit agreement to share any information they might discover during their investigation.

"Master Alesandro? You didn't seem particularly pleased with miss Asama's past actions. You hid it well but we could feel it through the bond, that you were upset with her decision to abandon her post as the Pillar."

Huffing out a breath as they entered the house the dark-haired male responded to Illustrious's inquiry with, "While I sympathize with the fact that she was under a great deal of stress and operating with almost no concrete information the Pillar's were very much _the _guardians of the Sekirei when they first came to hear that one basically gave up their post to grieve and sit in idle retirement while their charges were experimented on and turned into glorified science experiments for some madman's ambitions is...disquieting."

He huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"It just made me wonder if she's the exception to the rule or if the other Pillars were just as flighty and irresponsible as she was. Never meet your heroes and all that."

Victorious gathered her Ashikabi's arm close to her chest before offering a reassuring smile, confidently stating, "Well I, for one, am most glad to have met my Ashikabi and for him to be a sterling example of a Human being. Mostly Human, if you're going to quibble about the specifics of these things."

Alesandro snorted, giving the blonde a mock expression of admonishment as he replied, "You've known me for maybe a day."

"And what a day it has been!"

Laughing at Victorious's optimistic and cheery tone the male freed his limb, stretching out his arms and back—his flock gazing with blatant interest at the play of muscle and flesh through the fabric of his shirt—as he more relaxedly announced, "Alright, we've had a busy day and I think we've accomplished just about everything we can for the moment, anyone feel like having dinner?"

A thunderous growl accompanied the ending of his statement, all eyes turning to a flushed Unicorn as she embarrassedly whispered, "Unicorn is a bit hungry, big brother..."

Chuckling at her admission Alesandro announced, "Alright, it might not be much but I can whip us up something-"

"Actually, master Alesandro, if you would allow my sister and myself the freedom to make some purchases at the local market we can create a spread that will satisfy all of our appetites. As your flock it is only right that we aid you in such basic chores at all possible opportunities."

Raising an eyebrow at Illustrious's words the Ashikabi replied, "While I'm not going to argue if you're certain it's honestly not a burden, I would have to make my own meals regardless unless I was ordering take out."

Formidable fielded that one, serenely stating, "Be that as it may, sister Illustrious and I are quite skilled in the culinary arts...we seem to be low on dessert-like foods, baking a cake or other confectionaries would be a welcome set of circumstances, yes?"

Alesandro felt himself begin to bend on the matter at the mention of something sweet and generally unhealthy, caving in short order as he stated, "Okay, you've got me...but be careful on your way there and back, don't be afraid to call for backup if a Siren or MBI flunkie tries to accost you, alright?"

Both Sekirei happily smiled at his concern, Illustrious replying, "Of course, master Alesandro. We shall be back within an hour at the latest."

Without further comment the duo went on their way, leaving Unicorn and Victorious alone with their Ashikabi as the blonde once more wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning with blatant enthusiasm as she stated, "The food my sisters are capable of creating is _most _delicious, Alesandro. I think you'll appreciate it once you've had a proper taste~!"

"Big sisters Illustrious and Formidable are very talented in the kitchen, big brother...worth the wait."

Nodding at the sister's words the Ashikabi asked, "Do you want to go outside and wait for their return? It's a nice night right now."

"We would be happy to, Alesandro."

Unicorn just nodded along with their words, following her Ashikabi and older sister as they strolled through one of the outside doors to the small backyard the house had, a table with six chairs and pleasantly maintained bed of flowers accentuating the area.

"With the chaos of today I haven't really had the chance to actually speak with any of you...it's actually rather shameful how I haven't bothered to learn anything about you personally, only the most basic of facts that are a poor substitute for actual conversation and familiarity."

Both Sekirei showed their happiness at the interest in their individual lives in their own unique ways, Victorious openly beaming while Unicorn hugged her toy to the front of her chest with extra strength, quietly suggesting, "Bis sisters Illustrious and Formidable will be jealous..."

"I'll ask them when they return about their own wants and worries, don't worry...we already talked about how going swimming would be fun, Unicorn...but is there anything you, personally, like to do? Or how about you, Victorious?"

The smaller Sekirei lightly played with her toy, shyly stating, "Unicorn likes to swim, yes...but Unicorn also isn't a, umm..."

Her hypnotic eyes danced and darted between the ground and his attentive gaze, eventually stating in barely more than a whisper, "Unicorn isn't a good girl..."

Raising an eyebrow at what that statement could possibly mean he looked towards Victorious for elaboration, only to find the blonde valiantly trying to restrain a giggle as she leaned across the seat and affectionately placed a kiss on the smaller Sekirei's head.

"What my dear little Unicorn wishes to say but cannot admit is that she has a healthy interest in some more..._extreme _kinds of romantic novella~. I see nothing wrong with such a passion but she is ever so embarrassed about such a hobby, as you can see."

"B-big sister Victorious?!"

To the tiny Sekirei's mortification her Ashikabi began to openly chuckle, the girl feeling like the ground was about to swallow her whole-

-and instead jumped in her seat as the much taller male set a hand on her head, grinning at her with a reassuring expression as he said, "If you think I'm going to lambast you over being into sexual stuff I don't think you understand how most guys would react around a pretty girl like you, Unicorn."

The Sekirei flushed crimson and hid behind her toy, trying desperately to keep her cool and failing miserably in the process as her mind exploded into wild thoughts of things she and her Ashikabi could begin to do.

Chuckling as the girl descended into a private zone of thoughts that she probably wasn't going to be coming out of anytime soon the Ashikabi turned to Victorious, asking, "And what about you? Any favored pastimes you want to share?"

Setting her head in her hands and leaning forward onto the table—accentuating her generous assets in the process—the blonde stated, "While sister Formidable may be the final word on baking cakes and other confectionaries I myself am rather accomplished at crafting chocolates...if I manage to acquire the proper ingredients at some point I shall have to have you try a few~!"

"Well I'm not one to waste the opportunity at trying some excellent treats when being offered them so sincerely. But you strike me as the type of girl who takes good care of her body...runner, perhaps?"

Nodding happily the blonde bombshell responded, "I always enjoy a good jog in the morning. It always helps to clear the mind. Would you care to join me sometime, Alesandro?"

"Absolutely. As naturally sculpted and enhanced this physique is it by no means takes care of itself."

To the male's surprise the Sekirei fell silent at that, eyes turning distant as Unicorn noticed the change as well, cautiously asking, "Big sister?"

Victorious's gaze turned intense and incredibly focused as she zeroed in on her Ashikabi, seriously asking, "Ashikabi? How skilled are you in the art of combat?"

Unsure of where such a question came from Alesandro tentatively replied, "I'd like to think that I'm okay at it-"

"Modesty is not appreciated right now, Alesandro. I saw you defeat Urion in the span of seconds with nary an injury...you know how to conduct yourself in battle."

"Mostly because he was a fool who repeatedly exposed his innards to an opponent who can freely manipulate water, there wasn't any great stratagem involved-"

"He beat me. Soundly."

The yard became deathly silent, Victorious trying her best to impart upon her Ashikabi the seriousness of her request.

"If he had attempted to fight you in hand-to-hand, at his full strength...would you have won?"

Alesandro held her gaze, the moment stretching...and he released a sigh.

"Most likely. Actually, almost certainly. Urion wasn't as experienced or dangerous as he liked to claim and I've been raised in something approximating a modern day warrior culture...the man Illustrious met with, Lander? He served in various 'private security' firms during his younger years and carried with him a lot of the lessons and scars, things he passed on to me."

The blonde nodded, firmly stating, "Then during the course of this war—and afterward, if it strikes your fancy—I would like you to train me."

Blinking in surprise at the request Alesandro clarified, "You want me to train you—a Sekirei who at this moment is guaranteed to be much stronger than I am—in battle?"

Victorious offered a solid nod, stating, "I am _quite _certain that matters of mere physical strength will not be an issue. I am the sole frontline fighter of my sisters, Formidable being the closest thing we have to another melee combatant and she has her own kind of speciality...if I am inadequate in my level of skill then there is no one else who can replace me."

The pair once more exchanged unwavering looks, Unicorn's eyes darting between the two as she nervously hugged her stuffed toy...and released a breath of relief as their Ashikabi smiled, nodding in acceptance as he stated, "If you think I'll be able to help you...then I'd be happy to give it a shot and see what we can accomplish."

Victorious's expression was nothing short of radiant as she smiled with wild glee, eagerly crossing the table in a single bound that landed her in her Ashikabi's lap, nuzzling against him as she purred, "Ooh, I _knew _you would be the perfect Ashikabi~!"

"Big sister Victorious, don't hog big brother..."

The male couldn't help but internally sigh even as he outwardly enjoyed the sensation of a buxom young lady happily pressing herself against him.

"_This is going to be quite the interesting time ahead of me, I can tell."_

* * *

"Sisters, does our Ashikabi seem a little..._stressed _to you?"

Illustrious posed the question even as she expertly dropped a collection of diced tomatoes into the bowl of mixed greens she was attending to, their Ashikabi in the living room and locked in conversation over the phone with what sounded to be some of his associates, expression tight with focus and vague sensations of seriousness transferring over the bond they shared.

Victorious sighed as she sat at the dining table, staring at her chosen with a melancholy expression.

"And here I had thought that we had successfully turned his mind away from work with our earlier conversation..."

Formidable seemed pensive as she calmly mixed a cake batter and poured it into a pan she had found, remarking, "Is it not possible that he will relax to a much greater extent once this battle is over?"

"Maybe...but I'm starting to get the impression that he takes things like this seriously, like it's part of his natural born duty or something along those lines..."

The blonde's observation caused the four sisters to frown slightly, unsure—yet again—how to best go about setting their perplexing Ashikabi at ease.

"Perhaps Unicorn and her bis sisters can...release big brother's stress?"

Unicorn's context-laden statement caused the older three to share a blushing glance, knowing full well what their deceptively innocent looking sister was implying.

And, quite frankly, the mere thought set their hearts to racing.

"That...well...if he _wants _to I would by no means be against it..."

Formidable agreed with Victorious with a brief nod, returning to her work with a light dusting of pink adorning her fair skin as she suggested, "An enjoyable proposition, but how do we decide who goes first? Or do we all wish to share, at least for the first night?"

More blushes, none of them having any particular disagreement with such an arrangement—they had spent a fair few nights warming each other's beds on occasion—but the fact that such an occurrence could now happen with none other than their Ashikabi made the whole situation..._embarrassing._

"If my sisters are amenable to this course of action...shall I propose it to master Alesandro? We may create a schedule or other organizational method afterwards."

Illustrious took the lead in finalizing such a plan, a moment of hesitation passing between the quartet...and then nods of acceptance were passed around, the pale-haired Sekirei finishing the meal she was working on before commenting, "Very well...then after dinner I shall ask master Alesandro if he desires to, ahem! Spend the night together?"

The four shared a blush and a giggle, thoughts alight with racey images and scenarios that they would hopefully get to act out in just a few short hours.

...They doubted their Ashikabi would turn them down. After all, he _had _showed no shortage of interest in them already.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Night of Passion (Part 1)

"You know, you really weren't kidding when you praised your sister's skills. This was all incredible."

Flushing at the praise Illustrious and Formidable preened under their Ashikabi's comments, sending Victorious and Unicorn grateful glances as Alesandro slowly and luxuriously worked his way through a chocolate cake Formidable had provided as dessert.

"Just the right amount of sweetness, perfect texture and I don't know _how _you got the frosting to taste so delicious on such short notice..."

The duo of chefs traded knowing smiles, explaining, "This house's kitchen is fairly spacious, more than enough room for the two of us to work in tandem."

Casting a confused glance at the relatively small cooking space the male asked, "It is? I always figured it was a bit on the smaller side..."

"Only because you are such a tall man, master Alesandro~."

The four Sekirei giggled at that observation for a reason that eluded the Ashikabi, Formidable continuing her explanation with, "Also, my sister and I are quite in tune with the other and know our way around each other's bodies quite intimately."

As if to drive home the point of using such provocative wording Illustrious held out a forkful of cake to Formidable, the ashen-haired Sekirei parting her lips with a small breath of enjoyment as she sensually pulled the treat off of the utensil with calculated slowness, red-orange eyes locked into her Ashikabi's in a sultry look that left the man blinking in shock.

"Unicorn, dear? You have a bit of frosting on your cheek."

Alesnadro's gaze was drawn to Victorious and Unicorn, the smaller Sekirei indeed sporting a small dollop of frosting on her cheek that the blonde proceeded to lick away with agonizing slowness, smacking her lips afterward and leaving a small, glistening trail on her sister's pristine skin.

"_Oh my god. Are they...trying to set the mood?"_

The brief sensations of excitement, daring and playfulness he was receiving from his flock seemed to corroborate that theory, a sort of flighty silliness emanating from the women that had his senses running haywire and out of control.

"_And here I thought that the bond was beginning to fall under my control...so much for _that _assumption."_

Huffing out a sigh he gazed at the four teasing Sekirei, calmly remarking, "Do the four of you want to have sex?"

To his petulant enjoyment the four fumbled in their enticing playact, faces taking on flushed tinges as Illustrious stammered, "M-master Alesandro, to so boldly inquire such a thing of a lady..."

He merely arched an eyebrow, Unicorn blushing up a storm as she hesitantly asked, "D-does big brother want to do..._that _kind of thing with Unicorn and her sisters?"

Instead of replying Alesandro slowly and deliberately gathered up the dishes from the table, carrying them to the sink and taking his time as he rinsed them off, idly placing the dishes in the washer before turning to his flock, now practically humming with excitement and anticipation as he made sure to keep his emotions under lock-and-key, not giving them so much as a hint of what he was thinking or planning.

The male let the moment stretch...and smirked in primal satisfaction, allowing the depth of his attraction and lust to flood the bond in a sudden wave, the four aliens abruptly squirming in placed with thighs rubbing together as a desperate need for friction overrode their thoughts and instincts.

"Is that answer enough?"

Hazy looks were his only reply, Illustrious breathlessly asking, "W-would you mind allowing us a moment, master Alesandro? We need to, to decide on a few things."

Assuming that they would be taking turns or some other concession the male nodded, remarking, "I'll be waiting down here for you to call me, then."

Victorious enthusiastically nodded despite her embarrassed disposition, closing the conversation with, "We shall be there in ten minutes, no less!"

And with that the quartet of incredibly beautiful women rushed out of the room, leaving their Ashikabi behind as he stared at the cleared dining table.

"Well...better get ready myself then."

Quickly making his way to the bathroom he hurriedly hopped into the shower and rinsed off in record time, ensuring whatever grime or refuse had stuck to his body was well and done away with.

He wasn't about to let the first night with his new flock be ruined by a bit of sweat, _that _was for damn sure.

* * *

"Master Alesandro, we're ready!"

Illustrious's regal and anticipatory tones clearly carried through the interior of the house, the Ashikabi just finishing brushing and flossing his teeth with vigor as he took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his cool with limited success. While by no means a stranger to sex this was...something that was without a doubt more emotionally charged and important than some random fling or spur of the moment romance.

"Alright...don't be a loser and show your flock a good time..."

Squaring himself the male strode out of the bathroom, electing to not bother with a shirt but keep his pants on as he approached the master bedroom, quietly opening the door only to find the interior dimly lit by the outside lights of the city and nothing else.

...He could still see plenty well enough to have his breath catch in his throat, however.

His four Sekirei were spread out along the foot of the bed, legs spread wide and backs arched, a uniform display that was accentuated only by their individual characteristics and choice in undergarment that left him with a great deal of blood rushing south.

Illustrious was garbed only in lacy white garters, panties and bra that accentuated her innocent yet seductive expression, body brazenly on display but not turned overly erotic as her neck was slightly turned, part of her face hidden as her snowy hair was freed from its usual ribbons, allowed to freely cascade down her back and sides.

Formidable wore undergarments similar to her pale-haired sister minus the lace, body language a fair bit more conservative but no less enticing as she had her hands set primly on her knees, chest jutted outwards and ashen hair unbound, spilling across the bed like some kind of silken lake as her red-orange eyes flickered around the room in clear shyness.

Victorious was a bit of a departure from the other two, instead sporting a see-through and artfully decorated leotard that somewhat ironically covered yet revealed more of her body than her usual attire did, posture far more prideful and bold than her two sisters as she brazenly placed her hands on the surface of the bed, jutting her chest out and throwing her athletic legs wide...only the way her unbound blonde hair partially covered a furiously blushing face hinted at any level of shyness she was experiencing.

Alesandro found himself mesmerized by the three mature Sekirei, of how they effortlessly and naturally displayed their buxom figures in a manner that was both enticing and regal, drawing him in and forcing him to forcibly withhold more base desires to push them down and ravage them as they screamed his name.

Last and certainly not least was Unicorn, her stuffed animal set on a nearby bedstand as she hugged herself with unsure motions, motions that didn't match up with the way her stocking-clad legs shifted and squirmed with needy motions, pale skin flushed as she her eyes flickered with boiling lust and gloved limbs shifted from hugging herself to tenderly caressing the slight bust hidden behind a simple white bra.

If her sisters were epitomes of mature beauty and womanly charm then Unicorn perfectly represented seductive innocence, a type of forbidden fruit that the Ashikabi found himself—much like with the other Sekirei—forcibly fighting down the urge to pluck and taste to his heart's content.

"You...are all unfairly beautiful."

The bond shared between them thrummed with eager and pleased emotions, Illustrious motioning to the bed as she whispered, "Won't you lay down, master Alesandro?"

The male didn't argue, doing as requested and setting himself down on the expansive mattress as the four closed in around him, tongues eagerly running over their lips as they admired their Ashikabi's chiseled physique, the male jerking slightly as they began to gently run their hands over his flanks, biceps and abdomen with loving expressions before he once more forced himself to relax, instead luxuriating in the wonderful sensation of his flock attending to him.

Not that such chaste actions lasted for long, a low moan leaving the man's throat as the Sekirei ramped up their ministrations, licking and kissing him in more and more intimate gestures.

Illustrious traced circles across his abs with her lips and tongue, Formidable and Victorious latched onto a nipple apiece while Unicorn smooched and nibbled on his neck, Alesandro feeling his pants growing almost impossibly tight with his straining erection, wishing for nothing more than the damnable pressure to abate-

-and as if summoned by his thoughts Formidable and Victorious abandoned their work on his chest, expertly undoing the buckle and zipper of his garments...and startles gasps escaped the Sekirei pair as his length sprang free, pulsating with rushing blood as it continued to grow despite its already impressive size.

"I...I think you may break us with such a monster, master..."

While there was indeed a slight trace of apprehension in Formdiable's tone there was mostly quivering excitement and lust, the Ashikabi hissing with feral joy as the pair of Sekirei cautiously wrapped the silky skin of their palms around his still engorging cock, testing its hardness and flexibility like curious children.

"Mou, sisters, do not hog all of the fun!"

Illustrious and Unicorn also joined in, poking and caressing their Ashikabi's meat as he groaned at their feathery touch, eyes dominated by the wondrous sight of panty-clad asses lightly shaking back-and-forth as they worshipped his length with eager expressions on pristine features.

And the exploratory stroking and massaging wasn't doing him any favors either.

"B-big brother? How did you get so big?"

Unicorn tenderly leaned forward, briefly licking the throbbing flesh before shuddering in pleasure, the heat and scent causing the Sekirei's mind to pulse with excitement as her Ashikabi grunted at the action, her three other sisters noting her enjoyment before also joining in on the fun, kissing and daintily flicking the now weeping cock with their ruby tongues.

"W-well, the Custodes Avem were already making our bodies as durable and powerful as possible—_shit _that's good—and we're pretty vain people, so why not—mmf—give ourselves a little extra downstairs?"

Valiantly trying to speak through the pleasure assailing his mind the male managed to offer his explanation, the emotional bond he shared with his flock only making things worse as he could sense their teasing joy at how he was at their mercy.

But at that point he had begun to fly at full mast, thirty-three centimeters of length and only slightly less girth than one of Unicorn's closed fists, the meat pole standing at sharp attention despite its size thanks to the excellent breeding and genetic exclusivity that ensured Custodes Avem males were nothing less than generously gifted when it came to pleasing their partners...and anyone lucky enough to have tasted the canals of one of their females could attest to the heat, slipperiness and strength of their holes.

"_Go figure, Humanity is gifted with the ability to breed and alter genetic code to an incredible degree of finesse and we use it to make our wieners strong and cunts unbeatable."_

Briefly smirking at the errant thought Alesandro was brought out of his musings by a rush of pressure and static pounding against his skull, voice a hiss as he warned, "I'm going to cum, you four-"

Rather than pull back the three older Sekirei eagerly increased the pace of their attentions, a crushing rush of pressure causing their Ashikabi to arch his back and clench his teeth...just as Unicorn took his leaking head into her mouth, opening her fragile jaw wide and sucking down the scalding meat with a moan of pleasure, Alesandro cumming violently into her mouth as the lithe Sekirei hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her throat, sucking down every last drop of her chosen's semen into her gullet.

The male rode out the wave of euphoria with ragged breaths, scarcely able to believe just how right Unicorn had been when she had said she wasn't entirely a good girl, finally releasing his head with a light pop and gasp for air, humming in quiet delight as she placed her hands over her flat belly with a smile of contentment.

And of course the other sisters saw his reaction, Victorious smirking as she teased, "Surprised at how bold our dear little sister can be, Alesandro~?"

"Yeah...but I have to say, that was sexy as Hell."

A flush of happiness colored the purple-haired Sekirei's skin, her gaze averting even as the bond sang with vindication and joy at his words.

That train of thought was interrupted as Illustrious raised her legs into the air, swiftly peeling off a moist pair of panties as she began to crawl in his direction, Formidable wordlessly removing her sister's bra and allowing a magnificent bust to swing free as snowy-hair framed the woman's approach like some kind of winter Goddess.

"As I was the one to discover you, master Alesandro...it's only right that receive the honor of being your first among us...please, make love to me?"

Instead of answering with words the Ashikabi merely flooded their bond with his raw desire to fuck them all senseless, to bury his length within their bodies with lustful fervor as he sat upright, grabbing the startled woman in his arms and flipping her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest, legs splayed as he buried his nose into the crown of her head, the Sekirei squeaking in embarrassment at the action as he deeply inhaled her scent.

"That, Illustrious, would be my _great _pleasure...but I want to feel your body first."

"W-what do you-mmm~!"

The Sekirei twitched violently as her Ashikabi's hand cupped her heavy breast, the tit large enough that even his much more expansive appendage—when compared to a normal man's—had a healthy amount to fondle, which he did with slight squeezes and tugs.

Illustrious tried to hide her yelps and moans of enjoyment in a vain attempt to exemplify some manner of dignity but the sheer _warmth _her body was experiencing as her Ashikabi groped and caressed her was far too much to handle, the woman's legs writhing and twisting with a desperate need for release, her situation not helped at all by the once more turgid cock nestled between her velvety thighs, rubbing against her nether lips with such wondrous friction that she was amazed she hadn't cum just from that alone.

"M-master Alesandro, that feels so, so _good..."_

"And _you _feel so good, Illustrious. These legs of yours are addictive..."

The male's hand left her breast and instead joined its opposite in caressing her stockinged legs, traveling up and down the limbs while tickling behind her knees and pinching her thighs.

Plaintive moans left the buxom Sekirei as her body instinctively jerked and twisted to her Ashikabi's actions, further stimulating her as the pulsating meat brushing against her pussy began to positively _run _with love juices.

A state of affairs that was only made immeasurably worse once Formidable and Victorious darted forward, eyes cloudy as they latched onto her heaving chest and began sucking and nibbling the tender nubs adorning them as Illustrious whimpered at the action.

"N-no, sisters, if you do that I'll...I'll..."

Unbearable pressure began building within the Sekirei's abdomen, self-control nothing but a laughable fantasy as the final straw was Unicorn seizing her lips in a heated kiss, the lingering taste of their Ashikabi's seed still present on the smaller girl's tongue as it wrestled with her older sister's-

-and a violent spasm rocked Illustrious's body as she came with mind-shattering force, moaning into her younger sister's mouth as a veritable flood of ejaculate coated her Ashikabi's cock with glistening fluid, the snowy-haired woman jerking and twitching as she rode out the high before collapsing against her Ashikabi's chest with a gasp for air as Unicorn released her lips.

"That was...indescribable..."

"Can't help but wonder how you'll feel about this then~!"

Her chosen's eager tone snapped the Sekirei out of her high, his powerful arms flipping her around so that she was straddling his lap, legs automatically curling around his waist and trapping his throbbing meat between them.

"Feel up to this, Illustrious?"

The Sekirei didn't immediately reply, now that she was so close to actually being penetrated by her Ashikabi's length she couldn't help but feel nervous. Not that she wouldn't be able to accept it into her—Sekirei were nothing if not durable creatures of love and lust—but that she would be _bad _at it. She had only slept with her sisters and experimented with them, not with a man…

The brief moment of hesitation was brought to an abrupt end as Alesandro captured her lips with his own, tilting her chin upwards as the Sekirei melted in his arms, wings of light gently unfurling from her back as her powers surged with the oral contact, Illustrious's fears and anxieties immediately put to rest.

"Allow me, master Alesandro..."

Lifting her hips the Sekirei reached downwards, wrapping her hand firmly around the thick girth of her Ashikabi's cock before guiding it to her quivering pussy, licking her lips in anticipation of the coming penetration, wondering how it would feel.

The fat and bulbous head slowly pushed aside her sopping resistance as she lowered her hips, Illustrious moaning deeply with base pleasure as she felt her beloved's meat stretching and violating her tight hole, filling every ridged crevice with burning flesh as she hyperventilated at the action, mind going blank at how _wonderful _such a fat cock felt splitting her wide open.

Alesandro wasn't in any better condition, hugging the woman in his arms tightly as he clenched his teeth at the nearly unbearable _pressure _that was choking his dick to the point of it almost being painful. He knew having sex with women outside of the Custodes Avem would be different, size differences being what they were...but _fuck _did it feel impossibly good to nestle his cock inside of a tight, resisting hole as the woman it belonged to mewled with pleasure.

That the other three sisters weren't content to merely sit by, instead kissing and fondling each other was just a bonus, Unicorn seated on Victorious's lap as Formidable deftly unclasped her bra, sucking on a modest teat as the smaller Sekirei panted with wanton arousal.

"M-master Alesandro...I want more..."

The male made to reply-

-and instead choked on his tongue as instead of waiting for a response his pale-haired Sekirei forced herself even further onto his twitching meat pole, letting loose a passionate cry as she forced herself so far down onto him that his head bumped up against something ridged and solid, Illustrious stiffening upon contact as Alesandro's eyes widened, worried that the Sekirei may have just hurt herself by battering her cervix...and he needn't have worried, a lustful moan of pleasure leaving the alien as she slowly dragged herself off of his girth, grasping flesh pulling and stroking his cock as it did so before _slamming _herself back down, both of them letting loose simultaneous cries at the sensation.

While the male might not have been able to fully sheathe himself within the woman the friction and constricting heat was plenty enjoyable all on its own, never mind the noises leaving Illustrious's throat as he gouged his shape into her cunt. Even the other three had ceased their actions, instead watching them copulate with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

In what felt like seconds Alesandro was at his limit, the emotions he was receiving from Illustrious also suggesting she was at her end as she sped up the powerful thrusting of her hips, frantically whispering, "Please, inside of me, master! Cum inside!"

Too far gone in the haze of pleasure to even worry about such a request the man forced himself into the Sekirei as far as her anatomy would allow, a mewl of desire and pleasure echoing in his ears as his balls once more tightened-

-and he coated his woman's insides white, grunting like an animal as his cock spat out copious amounts of seed before they both sagged against the other, breathing heavily as Illustrious pulled herself off of him with clear exhaustion, alabaster skin glistening with sweat as she slid off of his length with a wet _pop, _cunt gaping wide for a second before slowly sealing itself, a thin trail of semen leaking out of it as the Sekirei gazed up at her Ashikabi with an uncomplicated expression of adoration and affection.

"That was..._beautiful, _master Alesandro..."

Her Ashikabi favored her with a final kiss that caused her body to pulse with light before she rolled to the side, resting on her back as her glorious breasts heaved with breath, making room for the next of her sisters that wanted to pleasure their beloved.

The aforementioned sisters were a bit too shocked by the sight before them to actually make any moves, however. Before their eyes Alesandro's sizable cock twitched and jerked, restoring itself back to full size and alertness as Victorious gulped, asking, "I thought men needed to rest for a minute before having more sex..."

"Normal ones, sure. But not us, we're cheaters. Now...anyone want to be next?"

The three shared a brief gaze of deliberation-

-before Victorious and Illustrious crawled towards him on their hands and knees, Formidable requesting, "Master, would you please take us both at the same time?"

Briefly surprised at the request the male quickly regained his balance, responding, "That, you two...is something I would very much enjoy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Night of Passion (Part 2)

"Master, please lay on your back."

Obeying Formidable's request without complaint Alesandro did as instructed, watching with eager eyes as the Sekirei met her sister in a heated kiss directly over his erect cock, the pair blushing heavily as they reached for the other's clothing, Victorious snapping off Formidable's bra while the long-haired Sekirei slipped the straps of her sister's leotard off, Unicorn eagerly stripping them of their panties as she stared lustfully at her Ashikabi's twitching girth.

In what seemed like no time at all the pair of buxom young women were largely bare, Formidable adorned only in the same leggings and garters that Illustrious wore, ashen hair spilling over her back and the bedspread like a silken waterfall.

The male found his attention returning to the scene playing out above him as the women separated with a wet _pop _of parting lips, glistening salvia dripping from their panting mouths and coating his turgid meat with their spit.

"Ready, sister?"

"As if you need ask~!"

Before the male could ask what it was they were doing the pair had turned to sit on their generous asses, facing each other directly before clasping hands and intertwining legs as if they were going to scissor each other...except instead of their clits brushing against the other it was his generous cock that found itself mashed between dual pussies, dripping with arousal and female juices.

And then they started moving, the Ashikabi's fingers digging deep into the sheets of the bed as a euphoric hiss slipped past his lips, his two bird's jerking his girth off with their grasping and lubricated cunts.

"Oh _fuck _you two...that feels _insane!"_

Two moans of equal pleasure left the girls as they made use of a Sekirei's natural strength and athleticism to drag themselves up and down the burning cock in perfect unison, clits brushing up against their beloved's rigid girth and sending shocks of delight through their voluptuous forms, heavy breasts bouncing with an ever increasing pace as the already sparse friction they were dealing with became a non-factor, so thoroughly drenched was the dick they were caressing.

"Ahh, sister, I'm going to-"

"So am I, I'm there, I'm there~!"

With passionate cries the sister's eyes rolled in their sockets, intertwined forms tensing and arching as they came with earth-shattering force on their Ashikabi's cock, sagging onto the bed with heavy breaths as yet another shot of genetic material from the male coated their legs and stomachs with thick and potent seed.

Both of the Sekirei didn't waste a moment, quickly scooping up a sample before it dried and tasting it with eager licks of their soiled fingers, shuddering at the taste that was heavy, bitter and smelled strongly of musk...but was somehow addictive rather than repugnant, their hungry gazes landing on their Ashikabi as he yet again stood at firm attention.

"Sister, I think we need to more aggressively wear out our Ashikabi~."

"Agreed, he is resilient and that makes me question our skills as women."

The pair of busty females swiftly descended on their beloved with salacious intent, Formidable positioning her leaking cunt above Alesandro's mouth while Victorious lined up her weeping hole with the bulbous and flared head of her Ashikabi's girth, hungrily grasping the slick meat and guiding it to the burning coals of her pussy.

"If sister Illustrious could take you inside of her, then I shall have to match such a feat just as ably~!"

And with that announcement the blonde dropped her hips, biting her bottom lip-

-and a plaintive whimper of arousal left her, bright blue eyes flying wide as she began to shallowly breathe with quick and panicky motions, chest jiggling enticingly due to the thickness of the cock spearing into her love canal.

Formidable herself was running her tongue over lips, jealously staring at the way her sister's nether lips stretched themselves wide to accommodate their Ashikabi's rod, taking some solace in the pleasant tingling that was her beloved's breath upon her glistening mound, chilled delights of sensation that were caused by his feral moans of joy at how her sister began to swallow him whole.

"Master, may I-AAH?!"

Firm hands grabbed her hips, lowered her body and a shriek of girlish delight left the woman as Alesandro began to eat her out, tongue dragging itself around the edge of labia while occasionally flicking her cluster of nerves with maddening motions that left her fondling herself with pure delight, red-orange eyes focusing on her sister as Victorious screwed her eyes shut, teeth clenched and desperate moans of pleasure leaking out of her throat as she gradually forced herself deeper and deeper onto their Ashikabi's throbbing girth, the meat pole almost halfway sheathed inside of her.

"Ahh, sister...you look so beautiful like that...mmm~!"

Formidable breathlessly observed Victorious's struggles as she was held steady by Alesandro's hands, shocks of enjoyment causing her body to tingle as her fellow Sekirei finally managed to fully impale herself on the lengthy rod-

-and a cry similar to Illustrious's echoed through the room as her channel's end was reached, the penetration coming to a jarring halt as the Sekirei's protective barrier to her womb was brushed up against by their beloved's cock, the blonde whimpering with delight as she began to energetically pull herself off of the impaling girth, something Formidable greatly enjoyed as her Ashikabi's own movements became frantic and base, meaning her own oral stimulation was that much more intense.

Time lost its meaning for seconds or perhaps even minutes as the trio drowned in each other's bodies and emotions, their bond thrumming with mutual love and affection as with a lightning strike of euphoria Victorious screamed in satisfaction, convulsing around the cock embedded within her loins as it too pulsed with furious orgasm, Formidable almost folding in half as Alesandro drove his tongue into her sopping cunt with mutual high that left her on the cusp of cumming.

But before the ashen-haired woman's climax could be reached both of her bedmates collapsed, Victorious in particular sagging backwards as she gasped for breath, sizable dick slightly softening as it popped out of her quivering cunt.

Feeling a brief swell of thwarted joy that left her wondering if she should say something the Sekirei was about to crawl off of her Ashikabi when a yelp escaped her, strong muscles and a broad body pushing her away as she found herself laying on her side, one leg hiked over the looming male's shoulder as he grinned down on her, what she had thought to be a wilting cock already swelling back to full size.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you, Formidable?"

"N-no? Master, I-MMM~!"

Without warning or pause the buxom woman felt her brain seize up as something massive and powerful speared into her loosened canal, forcing it to the brim as a _wondrous _sensation of being filled dominated her senses.

"M-master, you're so _big..."_

The Sekirei felt her head gently held by a firm hand, fingers caressing her scalp as Alesandro bent low and brought her into a heated kiss, the swell of energy from the action causing the wings upon her body to lightly flutter and manifest as the male used that movement to scrape himself even deeper within her pussy, free hand running itself up and down the silken fabric of her leg as the Sekirei lustfully moaned into his mouth.

Lost in a haze of loving pleasure Formidable was entirely uncertain how long she lay on the bed, delicious heat from her Ashikabi's lips and stretching pressure from his cock as it forced her canal open bit by addictive bit causing her brain to melt, the only benchmark being when—just like with her sisters—his sizable length bumped against her cervix and sent a wave of white fire through her nerves, a pleasure so intense she could only gibber into the man's throat escaping her as she began to cum, waves of orgasm turning the voluptuous female into a quivering pile of flesh that the male eventually drew himself out of, leaving behind yet another gaping pussy full of his seed before it too sealed itself shut with startling quickness.

"Goddamn you girls are tough..."

A tired giggle left Illustrious as she hugged and caressed Victorious, softly teasing him with, "Indeed we are, master Alesandro...so do not be afraid to be a little rough with your flock, hmm~?"

Shaking his head in wry amusement at the statement he turned his attention to the last remaining member of his Sekirei, wiping away the sheen of sweat that adorned his brow as Unicorn sat a short distance away, mouth open slightly as she panted with wanton desire, pale skin flush with blood as Alesandro grinned.

"Well, Unicorn? Still feel up to it?"

"Unicorn...wants big brother to fill her up..."

With an innocent, seductive sway to her shapely hips the lithe girl approached him on her hands and knees, Alesandro's kneeling position and their height differences meaning she was more or less level with his groin, if not a bit shorter.

…

He was just doing his best not to throw the girl onto her back and pound away, what with a statement like the one she just uttered. Instead he let her choose her approach, waiting to see what the purple-haired girl would do on her own initiative.

Said initiative consisted of the Sekirei smoothly pushing her hair aside, wrapping her dainty and glove-free hands around his length...and opening her mouth wide before enclosing his tip in a hot, sucking kiss that had him grunting in pleasure.

The noise of his enjoyment seemed to goad on the slip of a girl if the rush of happiness through their empathetic bond was any indication, coinciding with her silky palms enthusiastically pumping his shaft as her tiny tongue and pale cheeks worked in tandem, stroking and sucking the large dick as pleased little moans echoed in her throat, turning into small vibrations that merely heightened her Ashikabi's pleasure.

"Holy _fuck, _how are you so—mmf—_good _at this, Unicorn?"

Seeing as how her mouth was otherwise occupied it was Illustrious who answered, having somehow found the energy to gather a worn out Formidable into her embrace alongside Victorious.

"Our dear sister spoke no lie when she mentioned she was not as she appears, a 'good girl'. She was also rather into the more intimate aspects of lovemaking, something that has seemed to pay off~."

Illustrious's teasing tone coincided with a hiss of euphoria as Unicorn dragged herself off of her Ashikabi's cock with a brief and gentle nip of her teeth, gazing up at the male with precum dribbling down her lips and chin as she softly asked, "Does big brother not want to use Unicorn's head?"

Blinking in surprise at the bold offer Alesandro carefully replied, "Is that alright with you? I don't want to hurt you, Unicorn..."

Eyes an interesting shade of purple and blue lovingly gazed up into his own, soft tones innocent and certain as she said, "Unicorn is certain big brother won't hurt her...Unicorn wants her Ashikabi to feel good..."

Last vestiges of willpower done away with the male slowly reached downwards with his hands, gently brushing aside the Sekirei's hair and gathering it up behind her head, fingers lightly grasping her comparatively small skull before carefully guiding her mouth back towards his length, the girl accepting his guidance without resistance as her fragile arms once more began to pump his massive dick.

"Then let me know if I'm being too harsh, Unicorn."

A wordless nod left the slip of a woman as her velvety lips were already in the process of worshipping his cock, the male fighting to breathe normally as the sight of such a demure and lovely young female being lead along at his whim seriously testing his self-control.

Carefully pulling in on the lithe Sekirei's skull as he lightly jutted his hips forward Alesandro fought hard not move at a faster pace as Unicorn obediently and lovingly hollowed her cheeks, swirling her maneuverable tongue around his glans before he slowly withdrew himself, nothing but warm contentment and an eagerness to please transferring through their bond.

The Ashikabi found her submissive but lustful behavior too potent of a stimulant, gradually increasing his pace and roughness until he was pistoning in and out of the Sekirei's throat at a furious speed, growling like an animal as he shoved almost half of his length inside of her as she did a remarkable job of not choking or gagging on his cock as he did so.

"Unicorn, I'm going to-"

With almost desperate enthusiasm the purple-haired girl removed her hands from where they were pumping his shaft, instead wrapping around his ass and squeezing the firm glutes as she shoved as much of his length into her throat as she could, Alesandro honestly worried that she was going to suffocate as almost two-third's of his meat was forced down her gullet.

Not that he had time to worry about that, a deep and heartfelt groan emanating from his chest as for the second time that night he shot his seed into the tiny Sekirei's stomach, every drop of baby batter gleefully sucked down as his balls emptied themselves.

Panting harshly as yet another orgasm was withdrawn from his body Alesandro watched as Unicorn slowly and erotically withdrew herself from his cock, the glistening and spit covered organ looking like some kind of exotic snake emerging from its burrow before the Sekirei released it with a final 'pah', gasping for air as she blushed heavily.

"Did...did Unicorn do good, big brother?"

There was no reply from her Ashikabi for a few seconds, long enough for Unicorn to wonder if perhaps she had done something wrong when he was suddenly upon her, pushing her to the bed before his hands were expertly peeling her damp underwear off her body, revealing a hairless and puffy mound that was already quivering with anticipation, Unicorn flushing with a primal need that gave her pale skin a rosy and alluring tint as her beloved firmly grabbed her stockinged thighs in his hands, his fingers large enough they they could span her leg's width and hold her steady as he lined up his aching cock with her slit.

"...You have to tell me if anything hurts while we're doing this, Unicorn. I admit that you Sekirei really are hardy, but..."

He glanced downward, at the noticeable difference in size between them which left his rounded head almost as wide as the slit between the girl's legs, never mind the hole itself.

"Don't push yourself, alright?"

The purple-haired female merely set her delicate hands on his far rougher appendages, reassuringly and affectionately stating, "Unicorn knows big brother won't hurt her...Unicorn wants this, she's a big girl..."

Nodding in acceptance and leaving things at that the towering male began to deliberately and slowly push forward, simultaneously dragging the tiny female against his girth as she let loose sexy mewls of pleasure at the steadily growing pressure in her loins, Alesandro gritting his teeth as a fierce ache grew along the flared head of his cock, the resistance of Unicorn's pussy almost painful as he steadily and inexorably breached her entrance.

"Ahh, big brother, big brother~!"

The girl's sweet cries were music to his ears as her small fingers dug into his skin, a final and desperate attempt by her protesting cunt to keep him out finally failing-

-and it was with a breathy shriek of pleasure that the Sekirei felt her Ashikabi's rod forcing its way into her trembling canal, ridged and burning flesh squeezing and choking the glans of the intruding cock.

"Ahh...big brother, you're...finally inside of Unicorn..."

Alesandro had merely squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as the overwhelming pressure and even slight traces of pain assailed his girth at its entry into his Sekirei's body, taking deep and steady breaths to ride out the sensation properly.

Only heated breath and moans passed between the two for the next minute, the male gradually and ponderously forcing the girl open centimeter by excruciating centimeter, eventually managing to embed almost a third of his cock within the Sekirei's cunt as he gazed upon her flushed and panting form, mesmerized by the sight.

While her sisters had been able to take him within their bodies without too much outward difficulty Unicorn had no such luck, the slightest of bulges visible on her groin where his girth stretched her wide, the raised patch of skin shifting and twitching with ever movement of his meat pole.

"Big brother, keep going...you're almost at Unicorn's womb..."

Locking a moan behind his teeth Alesandro did as requested, pushing and pushing as the girl loudly mewled in enjoyment at the sensation of being split wide open...and then he stopped with half his cock sheathed within her, the Sekirei gasping loudly as he came to a grinding halt as her protective barrier was brushed up against, Unicorn's fingers tightening around her Ashikabi's with almost painful strength as she smiled in a surprisingly perverted way.

"Big brother is hitting Unicorn's most special place...it feels so good..."

Scarcely able to control himself the male began to steadily withdraw himself from the purple-haired female, both conjoined partners shuddering at the greedy way her pussy tried to keep the cock nestled within it before a sharp forward thrust rocked Unicorn's small form backwards, a gasp escaping her maidenly lips as her sisters watched from a short distance away with deep blushes and short breath, all of them recovered and observing their copulation with fascinated gazes.

Their youngest sister's body was forcefully jostled, navel and loins rapidly inflating and deflating as their Ashikabi fucked her without pause, both their expressions rapturous as Unicorn's legs were held akimbo in the male's unyielding grasp.

"Big brother, Unicorn is going to...to-"

"Me too, I'm-"

Two simultaneous shivers wracked the pair, deep groans a counterpoint of pitch and tone. Unicorn's orgasm accompanied a fairy-like squeal of pleasure while Alesandro's was a bass rumble of euphoria, his cock visibly twitching and pulsing where it was nestled within the Sekirei's folds as he gave the mewling girl a creampie.

But, once the shared high was over both collapsed in mutual exhaustion, the Ashikabi ensuring they as they rolled over towards the trio of sisters he didn't crush the smaller girl, flipping her onto his stomach as his finally softening length slid out of the young woman with a final _pop._

"Unicorn...feels so good, big brother..."

The sleepy words were accompanied by Unicorn resting her head in the crook of her beloved's neck, Illustrious, Formidable and Victorious also crawling next to their Ashikabi as they nestled against him and each other, seemingly ignorant of the sweat and spunk that adorned their buxom forms, all of them drifting off into sleep within minutes as the sole male stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts and the gradual onset of post-coitus exhaustion.

"_If this becomes a regular thing...I'm going to need to work on pacing myself."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Practice

"And you haven't found _anything _about them? I believed technology and computers were your strong suit, Matsu."

The bespectacled Sekirei pouted at her landlord and old comrade's disappointed tone, protesting, "It's not that I haven't found anything, it's just that I haven't found anything _useful! _All I get when I search for these Custodes Avem guys is that website of the company they own. And there's _nothing _there to go off of in that whole darn thing, it's spotless and used simply for business and nothing else..."

Miya frowned, trying to muster what rudimentary knowledge she had of technological matters before asking, "Must you use their supposedly dead end website? Do other avenues not exist for finding out more about them?"

Removing her glasses before throwing herself onto the collection of pillows and cushions that served as a work station next to a bevy of computers Matsu complained, "Sure, if I had more time and more information to go off of. But their main headquarters are based in South America and their names are obviously Greek in origin, never mind the whole bit about that Pillar that was supposedly heralded as Athena...I would have to dig _really _deep into old population reports and other administrative stuff if I wanted to be able to say for certain whether these guys exist in any official capacity."

Miya stared at the screens without being able to comprehend any of the various codes and symbols Matsu evidently felt right at home with, sighing as she stated, "Make that a low priority of yours. Focus on MBI and what they have been doing with both the Jinki and Sekirei adjustments...I always knew that man was a megalomaniac of a fool but to think he might have played with your base coding to such an extent..."

Matsu uneasily shifted, having listened in to the conversation the landlady had with their strange guest and not finding his words reassuring at all..._especially _the part about them not intending to have been so docile when Winged.

"And if Minaka is indeed planning to offer up the Jinki as a prize for this absurd plan of his...then I need to know."

Sighing in defeat the red-headed Sekirei replied, "Ok, I'll keep searching but information like that will likely be kept in the most secure locations of MBI's database...getting access to it will take time and care, if not be outright impossible."

"Just do your best and let me know if you discover anything."

Departing from her fellow Sekirei's hidden room the Pillar couldn't help but frown, casting a glance at her husband's shrine as she passed by.

She had only told Matsu to look into Alesandro's claims of being descended from one of the first Pillars more out of curiosity that any real dubiousness of his claim, of a desire to know more about their species' past than she had ever expected to gain knowledge of.

"_And, if that white-haired bastard truly is planning on letting the unrestricted use of Jinki be offered up as a prize..."_

Miya's eyes narrowed, the very air around her seeming to drop several degrees in an instant.

"_Then perhaps it is time I step out of retirement, however briefly."_

* * *

Alesandro awoke to the stench of musk and sweat, a cloying smell that while not necessarily unpleasant definitely didn't rate as one of his favored air freshners.

With that thought in mind he peacefully inhaled a lock of hair nestled into his shoulder, indulging in the far more pleasing and feminine scent that accompanied it.

Illustrious giggled, the male's eyes regretfully cracking open as his verdant gaze met her sky blue one.

"Did you sleep well, master Alesandro?"

"Considering how worn out I was? You would have needed an airhorn to rouse me."

"Mmm...big brother was very energetic last night..."

Shifting his focus to the Sekirei resting atop his chest the male inquired, "And how do you feel, Unicorn? No aches or, err...pains?"

A beautiful and content smile spread over the young girl's features, snuggling the crown of her head against the man's chin as she murmured, "Unicorn feels good, big brother..."

Two soft sensations from his opposite side clued in the Ashikabi to Victorious and Formidable also rousing themselves from slumber, affixing him with affectionate stares as he posed, "And you two?"

"Oh I feel _quite _alright, Alesandro~!"

Formidable merely nodded contritely along with her sister's more boisterous proclamation, the male taking a moment to reflect on just how damn _sturdy _baseline Sekirei were.

"_Seriously, considering the size difference—especially with Unicorn—I was worried there would be a bit of muscle soreness...goes to show what I know."_

Releasing a titanic yawn the he forced himself upwards, still cradling the naked girl in his arms before announcing, "Unless anyone has any objections I'm going to take a shower and then start making us breakfast, meet you downstairs."

"Master, allow me to-"

He raised a hand to forestall Formidable's words as she made to rise with a fair bit of reluctance, stating, "We can alternate or take turns with food prep, you four watched over me last night among..._other _things and I'll play maid for the moment. Deal?"

"...Very well, master."

The ashen-haired Sekirei not so subtly returned to her sister's embrace with a happy expression, Illustrious accepting Unicorn as their Ashikabi passed her off with a teasing offer of, "Would you like for me to wash you down, then~?"

"Are you kidding me? We do that and we'll never get the day started, I'm flying solo this time."

* * *

"You mentioned that you would like to train with me, yes? While I'd be happy to help bear in mind that right now I'm not at Sekirei levels of strength, any sparring would likely be difficult to properly grow from, since you would be limiting yourself in order to not immediately take me out of the fight."

Victorious didn't so much as blink, merely replying, "You say you have extensive experience with fighting, yes? Trained for much of your life among those skilled in the art of combat?"

Carefully nodding at the blonde Sekirei's proclamation Alesandro was treated to the sight of her proudly planting her staff in the soft mat that comprised the small dojo that would have likely been an entertainment room in any other house. But satellites were nothing if not prolific these days and it had been a unanimous decision among the Custodes Avem to have indoor training facilities, so that their odd abilities and prowess wouldn't be inadvertently exposed.

"Then as shameful as it is to admit you may very well be able to match me in pure skill, master. Most of our combat prowess is self-taught or sporadically practiced among others of our kind, who are no more knowledgeable than ourselves."

A sheepish smile appeared on Victorious's perfect lips, tone embarrassed as she admitted, "It is likely only the Disciplinary Squad that receives any real kind of training, considering their station and duty."

Nodding at the admission as Formidable, Illustrious and Unicorn watched from a nearby bench the Ashikabi replied, "That's actually good news, I might be able to help you in a meaningful way then. To start with, why don't you show me some basic movements or patterns that you know of and we can start from there."

While she was clearly eager to begin the Sekirei couldn't help but ask, "As much as I appreciate you spending time with me on this, Alesandro...do you not have other matters to attend to?"

Shaking his head the male reassuringly replied, "It's fine, without any leads to currently go on my time would be better spent helping and getting to know you all better. Unless anything comes up today is all yours."

His flock was visibly happy at that admission, Victorious hefting her weapon as she grandly stated, "Then allow me to show you my most glorious and brilliant display, oh Ashikabi of mine!"

Unable to keep from briefly smiling at the proclamation Alesandro took a step back, observing his Sekirei as she began to move.

To his relief she wasn't as clumsy or inexperienced as he'd first thought her words implied. She smoothly and gracefully twirled her—to a normal Human at least—impractical staff like it weighed as much as a willow wand, footwork and stances painlessly shifting into the next in an elaborate dance.

True, she didn't seem to have any idea of what to do outside of movements she had obviously copied but that was something he could potentially help her with.

...And the movements themselves were..._distracting._

"_I mean, trying to keep my eyes on actually important things is difficult when you have the appearance of someone like Victorious."_

His gaze kept slipping to her athletic and dancing legs, the jut of a hip and sway of her barely covered ass, flexing of her flat stomach or jiggle of slightly concealed breasts...and, most of all, her flipping hair of bright gold and fiery eyes of sky-blue, intensely focused on her demonstration and blocking out all other distractions.

"A-Alesandro? Even I may become embarrassed when you stare so fervently at me..."

Blinking as he realized he'd been lost in watching his Sekirei for an unknown amount of time the male glanced around the room, Victorious blushing cutely as she attempted to hide behind her staff, her sisters smirking at her discomfort.

...Maybe not _all _distractions.

"Oh my, our brash and boldest sister, blushing like a schoolgirl? This is quite the novel experience~."

Victorious pouted at Illustrious, indignantly replying, "Well let us see how well you fare when stared at so intensely and unblinkingly by our Ashikabi!"

The pale-haired woman regally giggled, brushing a gloved hand across her cheek as she demured, "Why, I think I would rather enjoy that..."

Shaking his head the male quickly stated, "My mistake, my mistake...didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Victorious."

"Well...it was not _discomfort _I was experiencing..."

Deciding to ignore that whispered statement for the moment the Ashikabi instead turned to the other three Sekirei, inquiring, "I've been meaning to ask this but what are all of your powers specifically? I know Unicorn has some kind of healing ability but what about the rest of you?"

Illustrious was first to respond, placing a hand on her ample chest as she explained, "My ability is Royal Armor, I am able to manifest shields around any object or individual I choose within my eyesight. Observe, master Alesandro."

Before the Ashikabi could inquire further Illustrious raised her hand slightly, eyes narrowing slightly in concentration-

-and as Formidable snapped her arm outwards to strike her sister across the face a pane of transparent, blue-tinged energy sprang into place, sounding like a pane of glass being struck as the ashen-haired Sekirei's limb bounced off the shield, Illustrious proudly smiling at her Ashikabi's impressed gaze.

"Well _that's _interesting...are there limits to this?"

"Yes, I must maintain visual contact with the area I wish to manifest shields in, although they may be kept in place if my gaze need wander. My stamina drains as they take damage but maintaining them costs very little in comparison. And the larger and more powerful the shield the more tiring it is."

Nodding at the explanation he turned to Formidable, the red-eyed Sekirei responding, "Supporting Wings, master."

Without further comment several odd figures comprised of what looked like mist appeared around her body, the shapes resembling a curious mix of aircraft and faeries.

"I may autonomously control these children of mine, should they strike a foe they will wrap around them and perform the following effect...do I have your permission to show you, master?"

Swiftly nodding in open curiosity Formidable smiled at his eagerness, directing one of formless shapes to alight upon his arm where it dispersed into a hazy glove, the male immediately noting how the limb felt slow and numb.

"Ah, so you can slow and bind your opponents, then?"

"Yes, depending on what part of their body I target I can restrict different abilities or processes. The only restriction is that I cannot send them more than ten meters away from my body, master."

"Noted. And _very _impressive. Unicorn?"

Nodding as she hugged her toy close the lithe girl replied, "Unicorn can heal up cuts, bruises and other injuries, big brother. Healing Wings. She has to be close, no farther away than a meter."

Nodding at her words and already having some experience with the girl's abilities Alesandro turned to Victorious, the woman proudly announcing, "Victorious Song. Should I be struck by enemy attacks I can make use of that energy to enhance my own, returning any blows at twice—or even more—of the power they were inflicted with."

The male tapped his lower lip, stating, "Gods above. In a team battle you four would be a terror. Victorious as a frontline, any blows taken returned back at the attacker. Formidable, slowing and retarding them and backing up the frontline. All while Illustrious and Unicorn protect and heal the other two, keeping them safe and deadly."

The four preened under their Ashikabi's admiring tone, prompting a chuckle from the man at their joyous expressions.

"Alright, Victorious...lets see what we can accomplish. Formidable, can you control how much your powers slow and debilitate someone?"

"To a minor extent, why? Would you prefer it if I-"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on the ashen-haired Sekirei's lovely features, lips curling in a smile as she stated, "As you wish, master Alesandro. Sister? Prepare to be made a shade of your former self."

Victorious tilted her head in a confused motion-

-that dawned into one of petulant comprehension as her sister's powers settled onto her body, a resigned sigh escaping the woman as she wryly commented, "Well I suppose that is a rather novel way to make use of your abilities, sister. Very well, Alesandro. Shall we begin? Perhaps with a light spar?"

The Sekirei's eager words caused her Ashikabi to grin, tone just as excited as she replied, "Works for me, at your ready."

Both squared off against the other, Victorious raising her staff despite the gray wisps slowing her motions as Alesandro raised his slightly curled hands to either side of his head, lightly rocking on the balls of his feet as their grins matched the others.

"And...begin!"

The pair leaped towards the other with displays of incredible athleticism, Victorious matching her Ashikabi even through the slowing effects of Formidable's powers.

The Sekirei swung the blunt end of her pole towards her Ashikabi's side, aiming to knock him away and keep some distance between them despite his longer reach-

-and the blonde's eyes widened as his hand slapped away the metal of her weapon with perfect poise and grace, balance thrown as his free arm looped around her waist...and she unleashed a yelp as she she was hauled over his shoulder in a playful grasp, heat flushing her body in a pleasant rush as she stammered, "A-Alesandro?! W-w-what are you doing?"

"Oh, just sparring with you, nothing more. Or have I not ended up incapacitating you?"

Blushing furiously at his teasing words—and the feel of his muscular shoulder pleasantly digging into her abdomen—the Sekirei squirmed in his grasp, lamenting the fact that her strength and abilities were so heavily neutered in this state as she protested, "T-that is quite enough, we must have another round!"

She was promptly returned to her feet by her grinning Ashikabi, the blonde puffing out a cheek as she saw her sister's vainly attempting to conceal their giggles at her predicament.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"...Another bout, dearest Alesandro."

Victorious's miffed tone caused the male to grin, the pair again squaring off before beginning a round of close quarters combat.

Now aware of her constraints and her Ashikabi's skill the blonde took her approach far slower than she did before, lightly and economically making tentative passes with her staff, keeping it limber and ready to be retracted at a moment's notice should Alesandro grab ahold of it.

On the male's part he was impressed with his woman's adaptability and patience. One match and she had already made the proper adjustments to her strategy, removing as much of his range advantage as she could while bearing in mind that he could easily do away with her weapon if given the opportunity. In that sense her inexperience wasn't _too _much of a handicap, since repeated practice would give her many chances to learn.

Case in point he waited until she finished one of her short sweeps, began to retract her staff-

-and with a forceful leap forward he made use of her backpedalling weapon to once more slap it aside, ignoring the slight cut he got on his hand from the bladed edges.

Victorious's mesmerizing orbs once more widened is surprise as he grabbed her into a hold...that was more of a tight hug with her arms trapped at her sides than it was lock, his lips planting a kiss on her forehead as the Sekirei once again found herself blushing like a little girl.

"Bear in mind, just the presence of a weapon itself isn't always a deterrent."

"Umm...yes. That."

"Master Alesandro? You embracing and teasing Victorious every time you beat her won't encourage her to win, you realize."

Openly chuckling at how his Sekirei were now beginning to show minor signs of jealousy at his repeated contact with their sister Alesandro released the blonde, approaching Unicorn before displaying his bleeding palm, asking, "I promise I'll try to be more professional...or would you prefer it if I gave all of you that kind of attention to even it out instead?"

Formidable gave him a blank stare, dryly commenting, "I believe you know the answer to that, master."

"Sure do."

"Big brother is kind of a tease..."

Despite her words Unicorn carefully grabbed his hand, lightly running her delicate fingers over the weeping gash as emerald healing energy washed over it, clotting and sealing the injury in less than a minute, only a light scar left behind before he pulled his appendage away, giving the purple-haired girl a kiss on the forehead that she shyly smiled at.

"We'll keep sparring for another hour or two and then we'll see what we can accomplish with these Noritos that _should _be your baseline power."

Visible excitement rippled through his flock at that admission, giggles and embarrassed grins adorning the sisters as he strode back towards Victorious.

"Alright, let's go again...and no purposeful losing."

An indignant huff left the blonde, tone miffed as she stated, "I would certainly not stoop that low! At your ready, dear Ashikabi!"

Already finding that he quite enjoyed his time with his flock the male crouched slightly, raising his arms as the fiery Sekirei was once more at his throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Norito

"So if I had to go out on a limb here I'd say that MBI's adjustments to your bodies included restricting your ability to properly make full use of your powers without an Ashikabi present. Stories suggest that the original and baseline Sekirei had considerable power with or without their chosen around to aid them."

Alesandro's expression soured at that admission, his flock staring at him with open curiosity as he continued with, "The more I think about what Hiroto and his company have done to all of you the more I find myself _not _inclined to let them off the hook..."

"Big brother doesn't need to worry about Unicorn and her sisters...they're happy just being with their Ashikabi."

Offering a wry grin to the smaller girl the male responded, "While I appreciate the sentiment, Unicorn...this is more a matter of principal. That man and his organization have freely tampered with my distant ancestors, basically making a mockery of our heritage."

Realizing that his words were yet again implying that his flock were imperfect and flawed Alesandro quickly added, "Of course, for a 'mockery' you four make me not really miss the originals."

Illustrious smirked from where she stood next to him, aiding in the preparation for a quick lunch of sandwiches and leftovers from last night. If there was a singular flaw to having his flock around him it was that food expenses were going to become quite...demanding. Especially since he himself was by no means a small eater.

"It is fortunate that we are somewhat familiar with your speech mannerisms at this point, master Alesandro. That was a rather crass statement to make."

Sheepishly grinning as he continued to efficiently slather the bread with mustard, lettuce and tomatoes the Ashikabi responded, "Yeah...turns out I'm not the best when it comes to _not _sticking my foot in my mouth. Sorry if—or maybe I should say _when—_I inevitably say something that's rude to the four of you."

Internally grateful that the quartet of Sekirei were the understanding sort—or maybe that was just _another _result of MBI's meddling—Victorious placed her elbows on the dining room table, cupping her recently washed face with her palms as she said, "You seem to place significant weight on the supposedly hurtful things that you say about us, Alesandro. Have you considered that perhaps we are now aware that you do not mean all of the statements you proclaim?"

Ruefully chuckling the tanned male wryly stated, "Better safe than sorry. And you forget, I can tell through the bond if something genuinely makes you uneasy or unhappy. Which includes some of my earlier comments about MBI and your adjustments."

"Ah. That is true."

Noting the sheepish tone of the blonde Sekirei Formidable came to the rescue with, "What were the original Sekirei like, master? You have often spoken of them as myths and tales of old...but do you carry firsthand reports or stories with you of them? I will admit I'm quite fascinated how our unaltered brothers and sisters may have behaved..."

Nodding at the question Alesandro replied, "From stories passed down through the generations the original colonists were not very restrained individuals, having strong personalities and wills. Perhaps most importantly, they didn't overly focus on what their Ashikabi desired."

He raised a hand to forestall the inevitable questions, continuing with, "Make no mistake, the search for a bonded was still incredibly important but they very much had their own agencies and wishes, often embarking on quests or adventures that captured Humanities imagination, giving birth to modern day legends."

A smirk appeared on the male's face, tone amused as he stated, "Rumor has it that the Sekirei often used those adventures as a sort of vetting process, to see if those that travelled, explored or fought with them were worthy of being their Ashikabi."

His flock listened with clear interest, Alesandro turning to face them before gravely announcing, "This is why I was so worried about the adjustments MBI was making. By altering all of you to be so utterly obsessed with your Ashikabi's wishes and subservient to their desires they're essentially removing a great deal of free will your ancestors possessed, which enabled them to find the best possible partners."

Illustrious slowly nodded, stating, "I can see why you would be so worried, master Alesandro...and I suppose it is quite lucky that we ourselves found such an excellent Ashikabi."

"Aww, I like flattery."

The snowy-haired Sekirei playfully smiled at him, Formidable quietly musing, "But for those of our sisters who would not have the fortune to be Winged by such knowledgeable or caring individuals..."

"Exactly. They would be stuck in a relationship with a subpar person that is neglectful either out of ignorance or genuine malice, aforementioned person gaining the unquestioning loyalty and affection of a man or woman that only desires love."

A clear grunt of disquiet left the male as he finished the platter he was working on, bringing it to the table as they all eagerly began tucking in.

"The more I think about what MBI is doing the less I like it...and I was already not much of a fan."

"Unicorn...better understands some of big brother's frustration now."

Conversation ceased for a short while as they polished off lunch, the male eventually stating, "Well, on to a more pleasant subject...ready to try out the full extent of your powers?"

Four expressions lit up with eagerness as Alesandro shook his head in amusement, knowing perfectly well what they were looking forward to.

"_Whoever designed the Norito's restriction to be undone by kissing? You're both a degenerate fool __and someone__ who's work I appreciate."_

* * *

"Alright, Victorious. We'll see what you can do first."

The blonde joyously bounced forward, all beaming smiles as she stood at proud attention before her Ashikabi, jutting out her generous chest before announcing, "Of course, I shall offer up a showing most dazzling~!"

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at the Sekirei's grand proclamation—for all that he enjoyed their austere and royal mannerisms some were just outright amusing—the Ashikabi lightly gripped the back of his Sekirei's skull, turning her proud and confident demeanor into one of blushing embarrassment as a squeak left her mouth, the male bending lower slightly so that he could bring their lips together in a searing kiss.

Even as Victorious moaned into her Ashikabi's mouth wings of golden light sprouted from her back, a breathy sigh of satisfaction escaping her as she quietly intoned, "Sing at the top of your lungs for me, o' beautiful world..." before a nearly blinding glow ensconced her body, similar to her usual ability but obviously magnitudes more powerful.

"Sister Formidable? If you would?"

Without comment or question the ashen-haired woman launched a simple but powerful punch at her sister's arm, the hit barely even jostling Victorious as the ethereal glow seemed to shine all the brighter-

-and an irreverent swing of the blonde's arm unleashed force _many _times more powerful than what she'd been struck with, the interior of the room shaking madly and their hair jumping upwards with the passage of the wind.

"...Well I'll be. Don't hit Victorious when her Norito is activated."

A single, plain punch was turned into _that? _Alesandro was impressed. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the Sekirei as she proudly allowed her Norito to fade...and sent the Ashikabi a childish pout, complaining, "Was such an aggressive kiss necessary? Allow a maiden a chance to properly prepare herself!"

Raising his hands in surrender at the frankly adorable sight of a pouting girl who had the body of a supermodel he turned to Formidable, asking, "Feel up to the challenge?"

"Of course, master."

Normally placid features were replaced with an eager smile, the woman standing before her Ashikabi with a patient air as she closed her eyes, Alesandro lightly cupping her chin before gifting her a gentle but deep kiss, grey sails manifesting behind her back before they parted, the red-orange eyes of the Sekirei filled with satisfaction as she confidently chanted, "The time has come for the curtain to be lowered!"

As she completed her mantra the male felt something like early morning mist settle on his skin, shades of grey enveloping his form-

-and the world _slowed, _his balance impaired and brain tossed into a thick porridge that almost had him falling on his face, had arms that _maybe _belonged to Formidable not caught him and held him upright.

"...ter? I...for...apologies."

The thick muck seemed to flee from his body, the Ashikabi violently shaking his head as Formidable helped him upright with a blush of embarrassment as her sisters also seemed off-balance, although not as much as the male.

"Yow. Formidable, that ability is _scary. _You could single-handedly turn the tide of battle with that...provided there's a way to keep allies from being affected as well."

"Agreed. That sensation was _quite _disturbing, dear sister."

Illustrious's wry comment caused Formidable to somewhat sheepishly nod her head in agreement, Alesandro comfortingly laying a hand on her shoulder before motioning to Illustrious, asking, "Ready?"

"Oh quite so~!"

Gracefully striding forward on bare feet the Sekirei curtsied playfully, remarking, "Please be gentle, master Alesandro?"

"I aim to please."

Drawing her into a slightly modified embrace that had her lifted off the ground somewhat their lips met, no noise escaping the pair aside from a soft flutter of the pale sheets that billowed from Illustrious's back, the duo separating as the Sekirei flushed with euphoria.

"Holy light, grant me power..."

At that proclamation several panes of gray, hexagonal shields sprang to life with tinkling chimes around them, rotating in random directions as the male carefully tapped one with his finger, finding it to be as solid and unyielding as any metal.

"Do you think you can control these, Illustrious?"

Setting the Sekirei down she closed her eyes in concentration, nothing happening for a moment...and the shields snapped into a perfectly airtight array in front of them before once again dissipating into a rotating cage, Illustrious happily stating, "It seems I can, master Alesandro."

Dissipating the shields the pale-haired woman gently pushed Unicorn forward, the smaller Sekirei hesitantly stating, "Big brother? How will we test Unicorn's powers?"

Offering a reassuring smile as he picked her up like she weighed nothing, bringing their faces to an even level he told her, "Don't worry about it, we'll find out a way to test it."

And with that he passionately lip-locked with the lithe woman, a far more vocal moan of enjoyment escaping Unicorn as angelic wings of purple unfurled from her slim back.

"Unicorn...will now do her best!"

Showing a great deal of enthusiasm contrary to her quiet demeanor the Sekirei jumped to the ground below, palms tingling with verdant energy as she looked around-

-and faltered, grasping Uni more tightly as she asked, "Big brother? What should Unicorn be doing right now?"

"One moment."

Ignoring the four sister's confused glances he unfurled a pocket knife...and rammed it through his arm with a hiss of pain, avoiding anything vital but still drawing serious blood and agony.

"B-big brother?!"

Unicorn was frantically grabbing at his arm within a second, shouts of alarm emanating from the other Sekirei as an overpowering emerald glow suffused the man's limb, the lithe girl's face scrunched up in concentration as an intense and unabating itching sensation crawled across his flesh...before numbness then warmth ensconced it, the male's eyes going wide as muscle and skin reknit itself before, in less than a minute, his arm was as good as new.

"Incredible...OW!"

Rubbing his leg as Unicorn pinched it with a teary gaze the tiny Sekirei complained, "Don't scare Unicorn or her sisters like that, big brother."

Rubbing his neck in mild regret and sheepishness he quickly explained, "Sorry, but I felt that was a pretty safe experiment to run. Since all of your powers were essentially enhanced versions of your baseline abilities and Unicorn can heal, a simple flesh wound wouldn't be too far outside of her capacity to fix. I'll admit she surpassed my expectations with how quickly it went, though..."

The male trailed off as he noticed the collection of cross and irritated expressions being sent his way.

"And I get the distinct impression that isn't a good enough rationale?"

Victorious smacked him across the arm as Formidable pinched the bridge of her nose, Illustrious frowning heavily as she stated, "Master Alesandro, _do _give us warning if you are to perform such self-harm in the future. Seeing our Ashikabi injured—no matter if it is intended or not—is incredibly distressing."

Recognizing the genuine unease he'd caused the four he bowed his head, tone apologetic as he stated, "My apologies, I'm...more used to home life with the Custodes Avem than I am with everything else. Injuries and other stuff like that are considered a manner of course there, consequences of being descended from a warrior culture."

He shrugged helplessly.

"Nowhere near as Spartan as we used to be but there's still some pretty heavy leftovers, as you can no doubt tell."

Victorious huffed out a sigh.

"Understandable, Alesandro. But _do _attempt to not take undue risks. As our Ashikabi should you perish we will do so right alongside you."

Feeling his lips quirk in amusement he teased, "As nice as that is to hear I don't think that's _quite _the case."

Silence filled the room as the sisters glanced at each other in confusion, slowly dawning comprehension lighting up their features before a clearly nervous Formidable turned to their Ashikabi, hesitantly clarifying, "Actually, master...that was a literal statement. A Sekirei bonded to their Ashikabi would perish if the Ashikabi were to die. MBI was quite explicit about that part."

A tender silence spread throughout the gym room...and the four sisters violently flinched or recoiled as a wave of unmitigated fury—thankfully not directed at them—washed across the bond they shared.

"So...the alterations even went that far, huh?"

The quartet of Sekirei winced as Alesandro closed his fist so tightly that the bones within cracked in quick succession, none of them daring to look at the snarl that decorated their Ashikabi's face.

"Alright, Hiroto...enjoy your last days on Earth, I guarantee they'll be Hellish ones."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Searching for an Alibi

In an unremarkable part of Shinto Teito, in an even less remarkable hotel two rather remarkable individuals approached, both extremely tall and beautiful while carrying an unmistakable air of superiority that caused the occasional passerby to give them a wide, staring berth.

"Honestly, of all the possible places he could have stayed at...why _this _piece of shit?"

"How the Hell should I know? Ambrosio does what Ambrosio does. He's only got a year or so left, maybe he's just trying to be quaint or something?"

Eliana, long raven hair and lithe yet predatory figure accentuated by a crimson pencil dress and sandals of midnight scowled at her companion's words, a man by the name of Barak who wore a leather jacket and tough jeans, blonde hair spiked and treated with product.

"Instead of being _quaint _I would be doing whatever the Hell I desired. There are Sekirei out there just _waiting _to be Winged and I, for one, wouldn't mind having a few little birdies to play with~!"

"Nor would I, but ignoring an Elder's summons is never a good idea."

Eliana huffed but let the matter drop as they entered the small building proper, both having to duck slightly so as to avoid hitting their heads on the top of the entryway, the receptionist—a young man of equally young age—staring like a deer in the headlights as the woman sauntered up to him.

"Pardon me, dear, but is there a room of one Ambrosio here? We're to meet with him and would very much like his location."

Voice naught but a purr the young man swayed on his feet, dazedly stating, "I'm...I'm not supposed to give out information like that-"

"Oh yes you _are."_

Eliana allowed herself to lean forward, exposing a tantalizing hint of her moderately sized bust as she more forcefully added, "You're just a small, working boy while _I'm..._well, suffice to look at me, little man. Now, Ambrosio's room number?"

Face swimming with lust at the sight of her body and shame at her words the attendant wordlessly looked through his computer, stating, "Room 103, miss."

Leaning back with a satisfied smile the woman tittered, "Thank you very much~!" before she and her companion strolled off.

"You think Urion will already be here?"

Snorting at the male's words Eliana drolly responded, "The establishment isn't on fire, I doubt it."

"Fair point."

Continuing their walk they soon arrived at their destination, knocking on room 103 as lazy footsteps approached before unlocking the door, admitting them into the room as they nodded respectfully to their elder, Ambrosio.

He was a strange mix of young and old, with greying hair and beard while having the face of a young man barely into his thirties. A Siren's 'old age' was often disconcerting to look at.

"You're on time. Good."

The voice was also disconcerting, strong but wizened with overtones of dementia, a conclusion not at all helped by the restrained and channeled madness dancing within ebony eyes.

"Well, Elder? What's the meaning of...this?"

Barak tilted his head at the sight of a man and a woman restrained behind a shimmering wall of what looked to be air, expressions exhausted and bodies nude, the both of them covered with a small collection of bleeding gashes as they hugged each other tightly.

"Didn't know you were into this kinda thing, Elder."

"I'm not, you idiot. That's a Sekirei and her Ashikabi. I've been gathering information for the past day because I knew you young fools wouldn't."

Ambrosio's gaze settled on the uncomfortably shifting pair.

"Or are you going to surprise me and say otherwise?"

"...No, Elder."

"No, of course not. Why would I ever be pleasantly surprised when it comes to your inadequacy..."

Both Barak and Eliana bristled at the gruff comment but held their tongues, the woman instead asking, "Have you heard from Urion yet?"

"Urion is dead."

That unconcerned statement stopped the pair dead.

"...You're sure?"

"I called him to a meeting two days ago, Urion being the youngest and most undisciplined of us all. He never appeared."

Frowns adorned Eliana and Barak's features, both recognizing the simple truth in that statement.

While the Siren's were beholden to _very _few rules they did follow a hierarchy. If an Elder called a subordinate to meet with them...you damn well met with them. Elders were both the most experienced and powerful of their number and blowing them off was as good as signing your own life away.

"Do we know what killed him? A Sekirei, perhaps?"

"It was one of the Custodes Avem, you fools."

Both immediately tensed at that proclamation, Barak asking, "You're _sure? _I mean, it's not like-"

"Use your head, fool boy. This is the first chance in centuries if not millennia Sekirei once more walk the Earth and you think the Custodes would _not _be here in force, expecting us to do the same? And Urion was a headstrong whelp, no doubt he drew attention to himself trying to Wing a Sekirei and got himself killed."

Not willing to push the matter with the clearly irate Elder Barak fell silent, Eliana gesturing to the restrained pair before asking, "So what did those two have to say?"

"A great deal with very little provocation, once I threatened them with harming the other. Winging a Sekirei draws the attention of MBI's CEO, who will then espouse in scant detail what the terms and conditions of this 'Sekirei Plan' are, as well as the prize offered should you win."

An unhinged smile appeared on Ambrosio's features.

"The prize that fool man is offering? None other than a complete set of Jinki, if his words about ascending to godhood and a wish are any indicator."

"Wow, seriously? Does that retard have any idea what those things are capable of?"

"Whether he does or not is irrelevant...what matters is that we have a very tempting and very powerful target as our goal. Here is what we shall do."

Turning to the pair in full confidence that his orders would be followed the oldest Siren began with, "No Winging Sekirei. That will draw both MBI's attention to use and likely the Custodes. Get rid of that disappointment, I'm not finished yet. There are several stages to this plan and by the end of it we'll have everything we could ever desire."

Motioning to the captive Sekirei Ambrosio continued, "Once most of the Sekirei have been Winged a battle royale of sorts will start in which Shinto Teito will be closed off from the outside world. And that's when we'll make our move."

The 'elderly' man grinned, explaining, "We will begin raising havoc among the city using our powers, fooling MBI into believing Sekirei are going out of control, emptying their tower of guards while we infiltrate, either stealing the Jinki within or finding out where they are kept. And once we have those...we can do whatever we wish."

Barak and Eliana grinned at the plan, appreciating its simplicity before the male asked, "And what about those two?"

Ambrosio shrugged, the shimmering veil twisting slightly-

-and the pair didn't even have time to scream as countless blades of wind mulched them into a suspended ball of blood and flesh within a second, the gory mess floating towards the bathroom as the oldest of them commented, "No witnesses. I suggest we leave before MBI arrives to investigate. For now lay low and don't draw attention to yourself, when the city lockdown commences...that's when we shall make our move."

"Understood, Elder."

Without further comment the pair left, Barak sighing as he shook his head.

"Never going to get used to seeing his power at work. Gross."

"No kidding. I think I'm going to avoid wearing red for the foreseeable future."

* * *

"...Should we attempt to speak to master about this?"

"Is that a good idea though? He seems...upset, still."

The four sisters had gathered around the dining room table, all of them nervously grasping mugs of tea or other beverages as a noticeably down atmosphere permeated the home, their Ashikabi's terse voice still echoing from one of the adjacent rooms as he made yet _another _call.

They hadn't shared a bed last night, nor had their chosen really slept all that much, instead communicating with strangers well into the morning, the bond between them constantly ebbing and flowing with varying levels of anger, frustration and irritation.

The four were understandably stressed and feeling more than slightly helpless, never mind somewhat responsible for the crisis that seemed to have consumed their Ashikabi, even if it was through no fault of their own.

"Do we...do we tell him not to worry?"

Victorious's half-hearted solution was met with wry smiles from her sisters, Unicorn quietly stating, "Big brother seems like the type to worry...even when we don't want him to."

"Unicorn is correct. Rather, if we wish to make him see some semblance of reason..."

Illustrious frowned in thought, gravely stating, "Then we have to confront him directly about how we feel on these matters...master Alesandro, for all that we may admire him and appreciate his concern, seems far too hung up on the idea that we are somehow..._less, _for the tampering that MBI has performed."

Formidable nodded in assent, adding, "It is...pleasant, that he would feel so much indignation on our behalf, but-"

"When that indignation causes him such unease and fury, it in turn causes us to feel poorly and guilty."

Unicorn sadly intoned, "Big brother is so concerned about us he actually went to not being concerned."

A round of morbid chuckles escaped the sisters as Illustrious took a deep breath, announcing, "Then we shall confront him directly...and we shall have to be unyielding in this, sisters. Despite our 'submissive' nature, as it is."

The four agreed upon a plan of action, taking calming breaths before waiting for their Ashikabi to show.

And show he eventually did, collapsing onto the table with a muttered curse as he grumbled under his breath, Illustrious took the lead in asking, "Master Alesandro? Is this a good time for you to listen to a...suggestion, of ours?"

Rubbing his eyes the Ashikabi replied, "Sure, sorry I've been busy for most of the day, figuring out a course of action after yesterday's little revelation took a lot longer than I expected."

His flock nodded in acceptance of that statement, Formidable beginning the talk with, "We have been...rather intensely experiencing your frustration and unease for the past few hours, as well as your agitation over this matter."

Alesandro blinked, comprehending her words...and flinched, guilt surging across the empathetic bond they shared as he said, "I...sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I should have kept a better leash on my temper. But after hearing even more about what MBI did to all of you..."

Victorious quickly placed a hand over her Ashikabi's, politely but firmly stating, "Alesandro, on that topic...we wish to speak with you about the very same subject."

His confused gaze met her own as Unicorn spoke up with, "Big brother, Unicorn and her sisters don't like how you get so upset and angry about what happened to them."

The male blinked at their words, tone confused as he asked, "I don't follow."

The pale-haired Sekirei took up the thread of conversation, calmly explaining, "Master Alesandro...we understand and are greatly touched by your anger at how we were kept from experiencing the full breadth of a Sekirei's power and base state, as well as many other alterations. But we ourselves are not furious or feel denied about that, for we have you."

Formidable swiftly set a hand on the man's shoulder, halting his words as she added, "We're well aware that such emotions are largely due to the alterations that have given you such righteous fury, that we may not exactly feel such a way had our nature not been tampered with."

"And yet we do not mind anyway. For the happiness we have tasted with you over just a few days is so wonderful that whatever downsides there are seem laughably small and inconsequential in nature."

Features twisting at Victorious's assured comment Alesandro felt his gaze travel once again to Unicorn, the smallest of his flock nodding along with her toy as she finished with, "If big brother is angry for himself, that's fine...but Unicorn and her sisters don't want him to be angry over them. They would be happier if he was happy, not upset and furious..."

The four gazes proved to be too much for the male, gaze averting as he heavily sighed.

"...I've been a poor Ashikabi, haven't I?"

He could see the sisters about to disabuse him of the motion before it was his turn to raise a hand, stating, "No, it's the truth. We just talked about this the other day, how I was trying to attribute characteristics and behaviors to you four when that isn't even close to the current situation we're undergoing. And here I am again, causing you agitation over a matter that, once more, had nothing to do with you."

The sisters felt an instinctive compulsion to comfort their Ashikabi but reigned in the impulse, knowing that it was probably for the best that this scenario ran its course.

Eventually Alesandro let loose a long and drawn-out sigh, meeting his Sekirei's gazes before announcing, "I'm not changing my thoughts on Minaka and MBI, or what they've done to you. But, well..."

A wave of compassion and promise flowed across the bond.

"I'll do that because it's what I want to do, not because I feel anger on your behalf. Is that fair?"

The women smiled, accepting the compromise as it was only fair. They had no desire to give their Ashikabi undue stress due to their own circumstances...but were perfectly happy to aid him in his own endeavors and crusades, even if the relationship between those motivations experienced a great deal of overlap.

Clapping his hands to dispel the last remnants of somber emotions hovering about Alesandro stated, "With that settled...anyone feel like takeout as opposed to cooking? There's still not much that can be done in the city proper and we can watch a movie or something. Consider it my treat since I've been an irritable asshole the past hours."

The four were all too happy to agree to such a deal, their Ashikabi walking off to order chinese...and the quartet were quick to put their heads together.

"I assume we wish to create a sleeping schedule with our Ashikabi? Having five in a single bed can be somewhat cramped..."

Illustrious's words caused the other three to nod, Victorious asking the most pertinent question of, "So...who shall be with him tonight? Formidable and I would be quite happy to share for all of our nights together."

The pale-haired Sekirei and Unicorn exchanged glances, nodding to each other as the bustier of the pair added, "Dear Unicorn and I are also amenable to sharing, we may alternate nights. But as for first pick?"

The blonde quickly grabbed a coin from the front door dresser, stating, "A simple coin flip will suffice. I will flick it, one of you decide."

A smirk crossed Victorious's expression.

"As a Goddess of Victory we cannot lose, obviously~!"

A sharp snap of her thumb sent the metal disc spinning madly through the air, eventually landing on her palm before a hand smacked closed over it, keeping the result hidden from view.

"Well, dear sisters? Your guess?"

Illustrious turned to Unicorn, the lithe girl staring intensely at her blonde sister's closed hand.

"Heads."

Victorious grandly revealed the result-

-and huffed out a disappointed sigh.

"It seems even the Goddess bows to our youngest sister's charms."

Illustrious grabbed the purple-haired girl into a gleeful hug, smugly yet gracefully stating, "It seems Unicorn and I shall be the ones to alleviate our Ashikabi's..._stress~."_

Victorious and Formidable pouted in thwarted disappointment even as the four blushed in wild thoughts of what kind of 'stress relief' the man would inflict upon them.

Formidable turned to Victorious, quietly stating, "Well...perhaps he may still be upset the night after?"

"We can only hope, sister. We can only hope."

* * *

**Not much going on in Covid-themed Easter, have a chapter to commemorate the holiday :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Stress Relief

Alesandro had just finished doing his nightly rituals and walked into the bedroom—entirely unsure of whether it would be just him or any number of the Sekirei—when he was treated to the sight of Illustrious and Unicorn gracefully sitting on the mattress with tucked legs and confidant body language, completely nude and with their hair unbound by any ribbons or decorations, a natural seductiveness that set his heart racing before he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"So to what do I owe the honor of the sight before me? And should I expect Formidable and Victorious to join us?"

Illustrious shook her head, stating, "We decided that four of us each night would become crowded, thus we would alternate nights. Myself and Unicorn, then Formidable and Victorious."

At this a light blush colored Illustrious's pale skin, tone somewhat embarrassed as she added, "Of course, we are amenable to any additional requests or switching of days that you would desire, master Alesandro."

Fighting down the fantasy _that _thought provoked he settled for simply blinking dumbly, asking, "Well I'm by no means _complaining..._that leaves a lot of the 'authority' on how this works to me."

"Indeed. Your happiness is our happiness, master Alesandro."

He was about to state that their feelings on the matter were very much important, that they shouldn't just automatically defer to whatever he desired...and the conversation they'd had not more than a few hours ago came roaring back to him, the male locking a sigh behind his teeth as he realized, once again, that he was—in a morbidly amusing twist of fate—doing more to ignore his flock's wishes by insisting that they act completely independently of his desires than merely listening to them.

"Alright...if that's what you want."

The trill of happiness that transferred over the bond was potent and excited, Illustrious and Unicorn gaining visible smiles at his acquiescence.

…

Those smiles caused something base within him to stir, the male feeling a primal urge to test the extent of their loyalty as he slowly removed his clothing, grinning at how the pair of Sekirei hypnotically watched his movements.

"I'd like for Illustrious to pleasure Unicorn, please."

The sudden jerk of surprise from the pair almost caused him to laugh out loud, the smaller woman pouting as she set aside her toy, quietly murmuring, "Big brother is getting lewd-mmh~!"

Her comment was abruptly cut off as a blushing—but predatorily smiling Illustrious—pounced on her, sealing her lips over her sister's with a pleased hum.

The Ashikabi immediately felt himself grow hard at the sight, of the lithe girl pinned beneath her bustier sister, aforementioned bust spreading generously over Unicorns pale skin as they swapped tongues, fingers interlocking as Unicorn's slim legs wrapped around Illustrious's hourglass waist, hips bucking in clear arousal.

"Gods above...you two are _gorgeous _like this..."

The rush of shy arousal but delirious happiness that flowed across the bond was a potent thing indeed, the male standing at the foot of the bed as he bent low over his pair of girls, slowly stroking his length as he watched them passionately kiss, grinning madly as he began to quickly warm up to the fact that, yes, his flock legitimately was devoted and all too happy to follow his requests.

"_Oh the scenarios I have in mind..."_

Just enjoying the sight and self-love for a minute as Illustrious leaned back, taking Unicorn with her as she fondled the purple-haired alien's ass while her breasts were masaged in response the male decided he'd had enough, roughly grabbing their long hair and peeling them apart with a breath gasp as he ordered, "Appreciated, you two...now lay your head over the edge of the bed, Unicorn. Illustrious? Eat her out."

Yet another round of crimson blushes adorned the two girls but they hastened to obey, the smaller of the two doing as instructed with her purple hair falling over the edge in a silken waterfall...and Alesandro realized the he was a bit _too _tall for his initial plan to work, his cock waving far above the girl's head.

"_Okay, being tall isn't always that great of a feature..."_

A womanly giggle left Illustrious as she demurely stated, "Allow me to lend a helping hand, Mr. Tall~."

Raising an eyebrow at the nickname Alesandro was instead treated to the sight of Illustrious lightly picking up Unicorn in her arms, one hand on the small of her back and the other caressing the base of her spine, a showing of strength that would be impressive considering her slim physique if one didn't know she was a superpowered alien.

Alesandro was instead far more interested in the fact that Unicorn's mouth was now level with his cock, Illustrious also having clear access to the girl's nether lips as he slowly guided the furiously blushing Sekirei's arms to his hips, just to help with further stabilization.

"Ready, Unicorn? Tell me to stop if you can't handle it."

"Unicorn is a big girl...she can take all of big brother."

And with that she willingly parted her mouth, exposing her warm and wet throat to his girth as Alesandro almost came right then and there, his little bird was so damn alluring.

Gradually and carefully inching his twitching shaft towards the Sekirei's eagerly waiting cavity the flared tip of his cock had just passed into her slick embrace when Illustrious darted forward very much like a bird, Unicorn squeaking as a wet kissing noise could be heard and causing her Ashikabi to grunt in surprise at the motion.

A deep, pleased moan emanated from the pale-haired Sekirei as she slowly and tenderly planted kisses along her sister's thighs and trembling loins, lightly tracing her tongue across pink flesh as juices began to flow without pause, the lithe girl suspended between her two lovers as the male resumed his slow and gradual invasion of her mouth, large hands gently embracing her flanks so that his thumbs could tease and pleasure her taut nipples.

Unicorn was caught off guard by just how _intense _the sensations afflicting her body and mind were becoming, the joy and perverse delight of her Ashikabi flowing across the link they shared while her loins burned with her sister's touch, the simmering meat gradually brushing ever further into her mouth tasting absolutely _delicious._

"Unicorn...let me know if you need me to stop, you feel so good that I don't know if I'll be able to stop-"

The male's eyes widened as the purple-haired girl began to _tug _on his butt, fragile fingers digging into the taut muscle as she began to work her tiny mouth with enthusiastic motions, dragging his cock as far into her gullet as she could manage.

The message was clear...keep going.

All too eager to comply Alesandro made sure his grip on the slim woman's body was firm...and _pushed._

A brief choking noise emanated from Unicorn—an erotic and exciting noise—before she moaned, the angle her head was at meaning he could push further into her than ever before, slim arms still eagerly pulling on his ass in a bid to make him bottom out deeper within her gullet.

The male could only stare at the lewd actions of the seemingly shy lady, still caught off guard by her privately perverse nature as his cock gradually and steadily invaded her throat, the girthy meat beginning to visibly cause her esophagus to bulge as he went further and deeper.

"Guh! Unicorn, you're so damn..._tight!"_

Gritting his teeth and already feeling the beginning of a climax reaching up through the base of his spine Alesandro kept pushing further and further, watching with hedonistic fascination as he could visibly see his cock swelling the Sekirei's throat...before, with a trembling sigh, he had fully buried himself within Unicorn all the way to the base, balls tickling the girl's nose as tiny, frantic bursts of air escaped them.

"_Hellfire this is incredible!"_

His cock was sheathed within a pulsating, grasping and quivering hole of wet fire that stroked and massaged his length, the woman's tongue tracing and slapping against his encroaching dick with lathering motions as he slowly extricated himself...and pushed back in with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Another gagging, muffled cough from the Sekirei turned him on even more, flexing his length and licking his lips as the motion caused her pale and smooth skin to jump in response, frantic sucking and gurgling noises causing the male to lose his cool as he began to violently fuck his Sekirei's mouth with sharp and primal thrusts, grunting like an animal as the bond he shared with Unicorn allowed him to get a basic understanding of her emotional state.

Dizziness from reduced air supply, slight confusion due to the blood rushing to her head...and all consuming _lust, _as her cunt begged for release and mouth sucked off her beloved's cock as it reached so far into her body-

The pair reached a simultaneous orgasm as the shared sensation tore through their minds, Unicorn screaming in delight around the meat embedded within her lithe frame while Alesandro roared with base pleasure, thick ropes of semen shooting directly into the girl's stomach as Illustrious was treated to a spray of ejaculate decorating her features.

The trio relaxed slightly, Alesandro pulling himself free of Unicorn with a wet _pop _as she gasped for air, flecks of saliva and cum covering her face...and with a lion's rumble the male retrieved her from Illustrious's hold, hands firmly wrapping around her delicate hips before one appendage moved to her slight chest, cupping the tender breast while still supporting her waist...and a lewd and high-pitched cry left the purple-haired lady as he _rammed _himself into her dripping cunt, the meat smoothly spearing her and battering her cervix in one push, the Ashikabi frantically humping the comparatively tiny girl as her eyes rolled up in her head, wet slapping noises echoing across the room as he fucked her relentlessly, legs bouncing like a puppet with its strings cut as within a minute one final groan left Alesandro...and visible waves of release caused his ravaging cock to twitch violently within Unicorn's folds, painting her insides white as he pulled her off his length, breathing heavily with a light sheen of sweat adorning his brow.

Setting down the shivering and dazed Sekirei with infinite gentleness the Ashikabi turned his attention to Illustrious, the woman sporting a terrific blush as she quivered with anticipation at his approach, cock once more stiffening a the sight of her voluptuous form.

"Sorry I kept you waiting...ready for your turn?"

"Quite ready, master Alesandro...is there any act in particular you wish of me?"

"Just to hold still for a moment."

Illustrious visibly shivered in anticipation, nonetheless obeying the order as she wondered what her Ashikabi would desire of her...and almost leapt as something wet and and warm slowly wrapped itself around her leg, the Sekirei's head snapping around to stare at what was touching her-

-and felt a swell of curiosity as she saw tendrils of water making their approach, her lust temporarily set aside in favor of interest as she inquired, "Master? Is that a result of your..."

"Yeah, what I can manage without an Unlocker. Remember what I said about it being a marital aid?"

Before Illustrious could reply she felt her body gently lifted into the air by the liquid tendrils, one length supporting her spine as she was gently spun around so that her back was facing her Ashikabi, generous ass grinding against his abdomen as she hummed in delight as his hands began to roughly knead her significant bust, pinching and twisting erect nipples before the twitching girth of his cock was nestled between her velvety thighs, pleasurably rubbing her dripping pussy as he began to saw it back and forth.

"Ahh...master Alesandro, this feels so naughty..."

Instead of any verbal reply the male simply dug his fingers deeper into her significant chest, deforming Illustrious's massive tits as she moaned in enjoyment, his pace between her legs increasing as the Sekirei felt thrills of delight crawl up her spine as her nether lips and occasionally her clit were stimulated by her Ashikabi's dick.

Letting her arms reach over her head to lovingly caress her beloved's raven locks the pale-haired woman loudly moaned as her breasts tingled with maddening levels of static, cunt burning with denied release as Alesandro pumped his shaft faster and faster between her restrained legs-

-and the Sekirei couldn't take it any longer, cumming with a full-body tremor that coated her chosen's length with her fluids, breathing heavily as his watery restraints dissipated into thin air and strong arms lowered her onto the bed.

"M-my apologies, master Alesandro...I didn't properly pleasure you-MMM~!"

The buxom woman violently arched her back as her snowy mane was gently pulled on, the male smoothly impaling her on his cock in one swift motion as she felt her brain turn to mush, the high of her orgasm not given time to settle before he was right back to pounding inside of her.

"O-oh, master, _master~! _You're going to break me, it feels so _gooood~!"_

A hiss of euphoria was her only response, hair yanked on once more as a hand mauled her breast with harsh motions, the echo of smacking flesh as Alesandro pounded her pussy and cervix with body-wracking force driving the Sekirei mad as a frantic whisper in her ear warned, "I'm about to cum!" as Illustrious's sky-blue eyes rolled back into her head...and with short, jerky humps the Ashikabi flooded her insides with his seed, breathing heavily as he allowed the woman to collapse against her sister, both women lost in a haze of post-coitus pleasure as Alesandro heavily sat next to them, idly allowing his arms to scoop up his flock and cradle them gently, dick finally falling flaccid.

"Shit if that wasn't great stress relief, you two..."

Smiling to himself he placed kisses on their heads before pulling them close, settling in for a night of well-deserved sleep.

"..."

"..."

"...I _sincerely _hope he's still carrying with him some semblance of frustration and anger tomorrow night, sister."

Victorious snuggled deeper into Formidable's bosom, trying in vain to ignore the sensations and noises she had been subjected to as she dryly stated, "We can only hope."

Sleep didn't find the pair all that easily, as opposed to the other three.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: First Day on the Job

"...I may need to start investing in new bedsheets."

A giggle left Illustrious as she wrapped her legs around her Ashikabi's with possessive motions, tone amused as she stated, "You would object to doing laundry every morning?"

"After a while that would just get ridiculous. And laundry detergent is a scam unless you make your own."

Unicorn shifted from where she was nestled into the male's neck, arms resting on his broad chest as she lightly kissed the collarbone with sleepy motions, complaining, "Big brother and big sister Illustrious talk too much about silly things...let Unicorn sleep..."

A playful bop on the head from the pale-haired Sekirei prompted a mewl of displeasure from Unicorn as she attempted to burrow deeper into her Ashikabi, sulking with tired displeasure as he instead rose to his feet, stretching out a few kinks as Illustrious also began to do the same, rising to her knees and stretching her arms overhead...an action that caused Alesandro to feel a bit dry in the mouth, how her magnificent chest and smooth skin flexed and shifted, caressed by snowy strands of hair-

"_And that's my cue to leave before I fall to temptation and start fucking her brains out again."_

Shaking his head at how easily his Sekirei could turn him on the male quickly left the room, headed to the showers before another round of debauchery could be commenced.

* * *

"...We probably weren't that quiet last night, were we?"

"Not even close, Alesandro."

Sheepishly running a hand through his still damp hair the Ashikabi met Formidable and Victorious's pouting stares, even as the grey-haired woman began preparations for breakfast.

"Sorry, maybe I should look into soundproofing? Also let me help with that."

Quickly moving to assist with the eggs, rice and fruits Formidable was working with the Sekirei seemed slightly mollified by the action, Victorious sighing as she said, "Do not bother, dearest Ashikabi. It would take too much time and the bond still transfers emotions. Besides, tonight is our turn and we shall be sure to cause just as much a commotion~!"

Chuckling at the blonde's proclamation he swiftly began to wash the rice as Formidable leaned her head against his side even as she expertly cracked and whisked a collection of eggs, small smile adorning her flawless lips.

"Oh my, do mine ears deceive me or is there a conspiracy to ensure dearest little sister and I spend a sleepless night consumed with jealousy?"

Illustrious strode down the stairs with infinitely graceful motions, Unicorn quietly following in her wake with an adorable yawn, Victorious smirking as she retorted, "You performed one of these aforementioned conspiracies last night, sister. Turnabout is only fair play, is it not?"

"Hmm, I suppose it is. Master Alesandro, is there an itinerary for today that we should be aware of?"

"Yeah, for today we're going to walk around the city and do whatever catches our fancy, see if any Sekirei, Ashikabi or Sirens try to pull something. Not to mention MBI might find it suspicious if we basically hunker down and do nothing at all for several days in a row, best pop up on the proverbial radar every now and again. And I want to make another call to the Pillar, see if she's found out anything useful."

"Very well, we shall prepare for departure after this morning's meal."

Nodding to himself Alesandro stepped aside as Illustrious politely but firmly nudged him away from the kitchen, sitting aside Unicorn and Victorious as he went through a mental list of all of the things that needed to be followed up and checked on.

"_Gonna be a busy day, that's for sure."_

* * *

_[Master Alesandro, I thought you had us purchase more normal outfits specifically for the purpose of being able to walk through crowds with little need for hiding…]_

Chuckling at Illustrious's mildly peeved tone through his headpiece as she and Victorious leapt from rooftop to rooftop the Ashikabi replied, "And we did, but it also pays for there to be a pair of eyes—two of them actually—to keep an eye on things from an elevated position. Not to mention it's much easier for MBI to spot you that way and become assured that I'm not squirreling away any kind of dark secret or something along those lines."

A disappointed sigh left Victorious, the blonde grumbling, _[Not enough that I have to go the night without my Ashikabi indulging in my body, now I cannot even walk by his side.]_

"Don't worry, Victorious. We can return by ground level on our way back. And I'll be sure to pay extra attention to you tonight in return, fair?"

_[And just like that my exuberance is refreshed~! I shall be extra vigilant in my scans, Alesandro. None have sharper eyes than the Sekirei of Victory!]_

The male caught Formidable lightly smile at her sister's proclamation, Unicorn walking hand-in-hand with her sister as she curiously gazed at the wide variety of shops available to passerby.

"See anything you like, Unicorn?"

"There's a lot to see, big brother...Unicorn and her sisters have only seen pictures and videos before..."

Formidable nodded along at her sister's words, further adding, "Being able to walk through the city like this quite the novel experience, master. Thank you for allowing us the chance to indulge in something we were unsure we would ever be able to participate in."

"Aw geez, it's just walking through the city, Formidable."

The ashen-haired Sekirei merely smiled, lacing her hand through his as Illustrious commented, _[Not just any walk. A walk with our Ashikabi.]_

"And now you're just trying to make me blush."

The four shared a brief moment of levity-

-and Alesandro blinked, looking back over his shoulder only to find Unicorn staring at an advertisement on a street corner, packed with different shop brands and marketing tricks as they continued on.

"See something that's got your interest on it, Unicorn?"

Instead of replying the smallest Sekirei merely snapped a photo of the ad with her phone before running to catch up to them, smiling contritely as she kept her silence.

"...Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry, big brother. Unicorn knows you'll like the shop when we get to it. Her sisters will too, even if they complain at first."

Formidable and Alesandro traded glances that held more than a few raised eyebrows, an action they knew Illustrious and Victorious would be reciprocating higher up on the buildings.

They were relatively certain her choice of travel destination would be controversial one way or another.

* * *

"So you're source still hasn't found anything?"

_[None yet, unfortunately. Thus far only vague allusions to the Jinki, no actual locations or hints to where they are being stored. Rest assured, should I become aware of their resting location I will inform you.__]_

"Alright, I'll hold you to that."

_[Indeed. And do bear in mind, Alesandro, that I share the same wish as you to free the Sekirei from their fate. __You needn't worry whether I will betray or withhold information from you.]_

"I never held such uncouth thoughts at all."

A wry chuckle could be heard over the phone's speaker.

_[You attempted to hide it...but your distaste for my past decisions and current actions was clear enough to see, for one who knows how to look.]_

"...Very well, you have the benefit of the doubt, Miss Asama. I look forward to any further information you'll be able to bring me."

The line hung up and Alesandro sighed, his flock glancing at him as he remarked, "Still no word on that front. We'll just swing by that shop you spotted earlier, Unicorn. Call it a day after that."

The smaller Sekirei nodded happily at his words, the setting sun casting them into a warm glow as they allowed Unicorn to lead the way, coming up to a large, several-story building...that caused the other four to stop in their tracks.

"...Unicorn?"

"Yes, big brother?"

"Is this an adult store?"

"It is, big brother. Unicorn wants to buy a few things..."

The Sekirei blushed prettily, gazing up at her Ashikabi with upturned eyes as the male could only stare at her with a bewildered expression, the girl's older sisters seemingly unable to decide whether to laugh, cry or flush heavily.

"Unicorn, where did you learn about this place?! Was it that advertisement you saw earlier?!"

Victorious's scandalized tone was met with an innocent—or perhaps not so innocent—nod from the purple-haired Sekirei, words shy as she stated, "Unicorn saw things on discount, she thought big brother would appreciate using them on Unicorn and her big sisters."

"...You know what, I'm totally okay with this."

Illustrious released a resigned sigh, placing an affectionate hand on her younger sister's scalp as she remarked, "If our Ashikabi says he has no objections then I suppose we do not either. Come, Unicorn. Show us what, erm..._toys _you have set your gaze upon."

The four Sekirei made to walk inside the shop, Alesandro in tow-

-and Unicorn tenderly placed a hand on his abdomen, meeting his eyes as she stated, "Will big brother wait outside? Unicorn wants she and her sister's purchases to be a surprise..."

Raising an eyebrow at the offer the Ashikabi eventually shrugged—trying to ignore the stirring in his loins—as he stated, "If that's what you want then I don't mind. I'll be right outside on that bench, call if you need anything."

"Of course, master Alesandro."

The four Sekirei strode inside the adult shop—more than a few eyes from the occasional passerby focused on them as they did so—as the Ashikabi carefully sat, ensuring that his budding erection was well hidden as a few minutes passed, the male trying not to let his thoughts linger overmuch on just _what, _exactly, his Sekirei would be buying.

"Those four are going to be the death of me, I can already tell."

"Oh~? And not by blade, gun or sickness?"

The man stiffened for a moment before relaxing, letting his muscles fall slack and lazily stating, "I would certainly _hope _that not to be the case. Those sound rather painful."

"Depends on what kind of aforementioned debilitation you suffer. Some are quite excruciating while others are, shall we say..."

Alesandro felt a soft but unyielding finger trace the curve of his neck.

"Quick. Wouldn't you agree, Alesandro Rastus?"

Finally deigning to turn his attention to the feminine voice invading his personal space the Ashikabi rotated his head, raising an eyebrow as a set of features quite fetching met his gaze.

Grey hair a shade duller than Formidable's, uneven and unkempt while the longer strands were lazily thrown into a ponytail framing a sharp and predatory face that held a great deal of cutting edge beauty, steel eyes undercut by heavy bags and a playful smile as she laid across the bench Alesandro was occupying.

Her attire was obviously some kind of MBI uniform, a grey overcoat and black dress that left her legging-clad legs on display, incredibly long nodachi sword lazily slung at her side with a body that was neither overly busty nor needlessly slim.

...He would call her beautiful beyond belief were it not for the aura of bloodlust she carried around like a second skin.

"_Well, still beautiful. Just a bit of a dangerous beauty."_

"My apologies, I don't believe I've heard your name yet?"

Easily vaulting over the bench to sit astride him what the male assumed to be a Sekirei—if the reaction to her presence aside from the aura of danger was any indication—offered a bewitching smile, eyes closed as she stated, "Hmm...I don't know if I feel like giving it out~. Isn't it one of a woman's strongest selling points to be mysterious?"

The male settled for a shrug, responding, "That it is. But to preserve that mystery you'll have to settle for me calling you 'stranger'. Hardly an endearing term, if you were to ask me."

"Oh, I've been called worse."

The mystery Sekirei settled in, basking in the afternoon sun like a contented wolf after a kill, Alesandro finding his curiosity more and more piqued by the strange alien, at the contradictory scent of blood and downright pleasant demeanor she sported.

"Why is that? Thus far you don't seem to give off the vibe of an unhinged or rude individual. A little bold and overly friendly, sure, but that's hardly enough for most to label one as a degenerate."

One eye lazily cracked open, the Sekirei casually stating, "You don't need to play dumb, Rastus. Minaka and the rest wouldn't be able to tell but _I _can. You've seen blood and battle, I could tell before I even came close."

The duo glanced at each other from the corner of their respective fields of view, neither so much as twitching-

-and Alesandro shrugged, not bothering to deny the statement as he replied, "Calling it 'battle' would be a bit of an exaggeration. More like small skirmishes. And it's my uncle who knows the true face of open warfare, not me."

Seemingly unconcerned with his admission the woman responded, "Blood is blood. Sure, there's the matter of scale but the taking of life is a large milestone all on its own. I think you and I can understand each other rather well _just _fine."

This time Alesandro turned in his seat to give the Sekirei his full attention, the female reciprocating the action slightly as she crossed one athletic leg over the other, turning her head slightly so both eyes could meet his.

"So should I be worried about my ruse being discovered or MBI kicking down my door? Last I checked they thought I was a bit of a braggart and harmless dolt."

"Hmm...no, I think it would be far more entertaining if only I knew that. A bit of insurance to hold over you, as it were."

Raising an eyebrow at the Sekirei's amused words the Ashikabi replied, "Well I suppose I should thank you for not saying anything just yet although I confess to being rather apprehensive about what you would want from me. I hope it's not money, my Sekirei are the ones with the black MBI cards, not me."

Chuckling good-naturedly at the quip the woman crinkled her eyes once more, stating, "Oh, nothing too significant...it's just that I found something rather peculiar not long ago on a routine investigation into some happenings MBI was suspicious of. A Sekirei and an Ashikabi were essentially erased from existence with no trace of them ever having been there in the first place. No core, no corpse."

Alesandro felt a bit of a clench in his gut at that news, the Sekirei idly commenting, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Being something of a killer yourself."

Meeting the woman's gaze the male idly responded, "I have an alibi, if that's what you're curious about. And actions like that aren't my style."

The predatory woman once more locked eyes with him...and clicked her tongue, expression instantly turning mildly peeved.

"Well damn, it seems I believe you. Although...hmm, I think I'm going to exercise some of my authority over you now, Rastus."

Hiding his distaste and annoyance at that proclamation he motioned for the Sekirei to continue, the woman smiling wolfishly as she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any sort of suspicions about this recent event, would you? Call it a hunch, me being suspicious of you..."

Meeting the woman's stare without so much as a blink of surprise Alesandro considered his options...and decided that sending her off with a _bit _of forewarning wasn't a bad idea. Sure, it rankled him that she had leverage but overall having what he was fairly certain was a member of the Disciplinary Squad on his 'side' would be a boon rather than hindrance.

And if his suspicion was right and it was the Sirens behind this...better safe than sorry.

"You don't think this was the act of a competitor, do you?"

"Nope. Minaka and the others think so but they don't have the capability or competence to leave a completely clean scene of the crime like this. So? Your compliance, Rastus~?"

Rolling his eyes at the Sekirei's dangerously playful words he eventually settled for explaining, "The ones behind it are likely people similar to me. They're not ones to underestimate."

Smiling dangerously at that bit of information the woman purred, "Well isn't _that _a fascinating little tidbit...I think you've got my fancy, Rastus."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The male raised an eyebrow as the female's fingers that seemed more like talons than they did Human digits stroked his chin, cheeks slightly flushed as she lazily stated, "Oh, _definitely _a bad thing...that aura you carry, that desirability as an Ashikabi...it _really _annoys me, that I feel this way. I have no need for love."

Frowning to himself Alesandro inquired, "Firstly, I was under the impression that all of the Disciplinary Squad members had been Winged. Secondly...you don't seem to prescribe to the usual Sekirei ideology that finding love and affection is the greatest pursuit there is."

A scoff left the woman, a far more sullen expression adorning her sharp features as she said, "Well, as you'll no doubt hear from a great many people, I'm just a _little _bit crazy and demented. And I'm plenty strong enough to go without an Ashikabi. Not like MBI could force me to get one even if they wanted to."

Alesandro was about to ask what she meant by that-

-and was interrupted as a small form leapt down from one of the nearby buildings, approaching the woman with a smooth pace as she quietly stated, "Nothing new to report, Miss Karasuba."

The Ashikabi tilted his head at the new arrival, a girl roughly Unicorn's height but with a much different ensemble and demeanor. A coat of similar design to the taller Sekirei adorned her bare shoulders, albeit white with blue trim while a modified sailor uniform that left much of her navel bare covered small breasts, a mini-skirt barely concealing slim hips while lithe legs were adorned with white stockings, red boots covered in crimson metal and sharp edges protecting dainty feet.

Her hair was an interesting shade of flaxen-blonde, flowing lightly in the wind and adorned in a ponytail similar to her compatriots, bright amber eyes meeting the other Sekirei's gaze without much in the way of expression.

...In fact she seemed pretty listless and composed to almost emotionless degrees, the grey-haired Sekirei apparently not minding the fact that her companion was easily carrying a huge blade of white and red metal that looked as if it could rip a truck in two as she smiled, ruffling her hair and cooing, "Good work, little Ayanami. Now say hello to our friend here."

Tilting his head in surprise at the sudden turnaround from dour and deadly to fun and relaxed Alesandro nonetheless met the smaller Sekirei's curious head-tilt, tone quiet and composed as she greeted, "Sekirei #36, Ayanami. Miss Karasuba, who is this? I think I'm reacting to him and so are you."

Not missing the look of displeasure on the predatory woman's features the Ashikabi was admittedly surprised at the blush that also covered the other girl's attractive body...but more pertinently he decided to state, "So you're the infamous Karasuba my flock was warning me about. Gotta say, you're not what I was expecting. In a good way."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow at his comment the Black Sekirei dubiously responded, "I blackmail you and press you for information and you think that's a good thing? I hate to think what your initial image of me must have been."

Smiling at her wry words Alesandro stated, "Nothing like that...but much like how you were able to get a measure of myself at a glance I can do the same. You're not _quite _the monster you paint yourself to be. And as a bit of a fighter myself...I'd like to see what you can do at some point during this mess, Karasuba. Just for fun, naturally."

For a split-second complete astonishment dominated Karasuba's expression, Ayanami also blinking up at her companion's disbelief...and a hungry, wolfish grin split the Sekirei's lips.

"I'll hold you to that, Rastus...and I don't hold back when someone so boldly challenges me. Don't think I won't kill you if you can't match up."

"I never doubted your resolve for a second. Until then, Karasub-"

"Master Alesandro, get back!"

With a shout of alarm the Ashikabi's flock sprinted out of the store, laden with small bags of questionable merchandise and forming up in front of him, staring down the Black Sekirei with nervous but resolute expressions...until they laid eyes on Ayanami, who was also staring back them with a mildly puzzled expression.

"...Sister Ayanami?"

Unicorn's bewildered tone was answered with an equally unsure response of, "...The Royal sisters? You found an Ashikabi?"

Alesandro watched this newest development with a thoughtful tap of his lip, wryly grinning at the scenario developing before him.

"_Well, I hoped for events to start happening. They're happening."_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Kickstart

"Sister Ayanami...you became a part of the Disciplinary Squad?"

The reunion between Alesandro's flock and a previous acquaintance of theirs seemed to be less less of an emotional and happy affair than it was a tense and unsure occurrence, if the rampant emotions he was sensing through their shared bond was any indication.

Gently pushing his way past the Sekirei's blockade so that he was standing even with him he calmingly asked, "Is this one of your past friends that you knew when under MBI's watch?"

His flock twitched at his approach, Unicorn sadly stating, "Sister Ayanami is one of Unicorn's friends...she was taken away a few weeks before she and her big sister's were released into the city."

Illustrious frowned, adding, "It seems she was inducted into the Disciplinary Squad, master Alesandro."

"And to be placed at the Black Sekirei's side, no less..."

Victorious's tight words caused her Ashikabi to curiously meet Karasuba's own steely eyes, the cloaked Sekirei appearing more wryly amused by his flock's aggressive stance than she was dismayed.

"Miss Karasuba is not as bad as you all say, royal sisters."

Ayanami's quiet and reserved words seemed to startle the more buxom of his flock, Unicorn merely grasping her stuffed toy all the tighter as she worriedly asked, "Does this make sister Ayanami...Unicorn's enemy?"

The Sekirei of similar size and proportions to the purple-haired girl cocked her head, responding, "Only if you make me your enemy."

Amber eyes briefly flicked in the male's direction.

"...I'm glad you found your Ashikabi, Unicorn."

The brief moment of congratulations was somewhat undercut by the direness of Alesandro's Sekirei and their fixation on Karasuba, the woman idly shifting her gaze from female to female-

-and innocently posed, "So are those going to be your weapons of choice, then? A bold decision, if you don't mind me saying so~."

A brief moment of confusion passed among their ranks...and blushes broke out as Alesandro resisted the urge to snort in amusement, his flock hastily attempting to hide their purchases from the adult shop.

"T-that was obviously not our intention, dog of MBI!"

"Yes, do not be so crass, Black Sekirei!"

Chuckling gleefully at the more generously proportioned girls Karasuba turned to face them, lightly fingering the hilt of her sword as the air took a sudden and lethal turn-

-before dissipating just as quickly as it came, the grey-haired woman idly commenting, "None of you are my quarry today, consider yourselves lucky. Come along, little Ayanami...we have a different bit of prey to hunt."

"Yes, miss Karasuba."

The smaller Sekirei followed in the wake of her taller companion, pausing only for a moment to meet Unicorn's sad gaze before hurrying along, the rest of Alesandro's flock relaxing a fraction before the taller MBI employee stated over her shoulder, "We'll cross blades sooner or later during this war, Rastus. Consider your secret safe until then...can't have the meal being spoiled by others, now can I?"

"I'll be sure to live up to your expectations, Karasuba. Better bring your A-game."

A bloodthirsty glint to the woman's eye could be seen before she and Ayanami disappeared around the corner, his flock breathing out sighs of relief...until Victorious rounded on Alesandro, hysterically asking, "What are you thinking?! Challenging Karasuba on your own is far too dangerous! She is a rabid killer of men and women with not a single compassionate or loving bone to be found in her body!"

Keeping his cool the Ashikabi met the blonde's gaze with an even stare, replying, "While I certainly can understand why she has that reputation, Victorious...there's more to that assessment and conclusion. Case in point...Unicorn, did Ayanami seem upset, worried or unhappy with her partner?"

Pausing for a moment the girl eventually replied, "No...sister Ayanami is still sad and distant, big brother. But not towards Karasuba."

He nodded, turning to the taller and far more dubious trio as he stated, "Karasuba and I have an understanding of sorts, a bit of common ground between us. And she's not emotionless, especially not towards that Ayanami girl."

He gave the four apprehensive Sekirei a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose to her. But I _do _want to be the one to face her one-on-one. Consider it a warrior's pride."

A resounding groan left his flock, Illustrious pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed in exasperation, sensing their Ashikabi's resolve through the bond.

"It seems you have a stubborn streak about some things, master Alesandro...and of course they would be incredibly hazardous to your health."

Chuckling at their replies he motioned for them to follow, asking, "So how do you know Ayanami? She must be quite the unique person to have someone like Karasuba seem genuinely tolerant and affectionate towards her."

While Illustrious, Formidable and Victorious still seemed dubious of such a claim Unicorn readily explained, "Sister Ayanami was Unicorn's friend...she was quiet and reserved, she didn't understand love or affection very well...always thinking of herself as a weapon first and person second..."

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense that she and Karasuba would make a good pair, then."

The purple-haired Sekirei suddenly tugged on her Ashikabi's sleeve, drawing his attention as she cautiously asked, "If big brother gets the chance...will he Wing sister Ayanami and Karasuba?"

The older Sekirei yet again squawked in alarm at the request, Unicorn ignoring them in favor of meeting Alesandro's inquisitive gaze, continuing with, "Unicorn loves being big brothers and so do her big sisters...it's sad that sister Ayanami and Karasuba don't feel that way. Unicorn wants them to be loved and not lonely..."

A heavy silence passed between the group, unsure gazes being passed around among the sisters...and Alesandro quietly chuckled, placing a hand on Unicorn's head before gently ruffling her hair, stating, "You've got a heart way too big for a body that petite."

Blushing at his actions Unicorn nonetheless smiled, asking, "So big brother will Wing them?"

"_Only _if they consent. I understand what you want and why you want it, I really do...but I refuse to do something to a Sekirei that they don't desire, even if they would ultimately benefit or be happier because of it. Being Winged is perhaps one of the most important choices one of your species can make...and it deserves to be yours to make, not mine."

The smallest Sekirei sadly nodded, sensing her Ashikabi wasn't about to budge on the matter but accepting nonetheless.

"Well, on to less worrying and far more pleasant subjects...what did you all end up buying?"

Formidable had a small smile dance across her flawless lips as she coyly stated, "That, master, is a secret to be shown at a later date."

"Ooh, a secret, huh? Well I'll be waiting with bated breath then~! Also, side note, we're going to be following Karasuba and Ayanami every chance we get."

Four pairs of eyes locked onto his with clear disbelief.

"We're what?!"

A grim expression appeared on the male's features.

"I think they discovered Siren work...and if my hunch is correct, it's a bad one."

That statement caused the mood to take on a more somber lilt...although they nonetheless steeled themselves for anything that may come their way.

While they may not have cared much—if at all—for MBI's attack dog Ayanami was an acquaintance and friend. If they could end up in a position to help her...they would.

* * *

_[Oh. Well, that's not great.]_

"Tell me about it. I know it's hard to say for certain without definite proof if that's the case, but..."

_[Yeah. Better safe than sorry.]_

Alesandro and his uncle fell silent for a moment, both reflecting on the all too likely fact that more Sirens were within the borders of Shinto Teito and had already completely eradicated a Sekirei and Ashikabi pair. For what reason, no one was sure...but it made no sense for any other group or competitor to do so.

Most likely they had simply gotten answers out of the duo and then permanently silenced them.

_[And you said you're gonna keep an eye on this Disciplinary Squad chick? Do you think that's a good idea, kid? If she decides to finally get that fight out of you she was alluding to and you don't have the Unlocker already active I think it's a fair bet she's gonna have your head in just a few seconds.]_

Shrugging in an a blatant lack of concern Alesandro replied, "I don't get the vibe that she's just going to waste me at the slightest provocation...we both want as close to a fair fight to the death as we can possibly get."

_[Bloody Hell. You w__e__nt from those polite young ladies at your side to a battle-junkie and her stoic assistant. Any other surprises you want to __spring on us?]_

"Not at the moment. Take care, uncle. I've got a mildly peeved flock that think I'm doing something incredibly stupid to reassure."

_[I don't blame em'. Whatever, take care of yourself kid.]_

The line went silent as the Ashikabi met Formidable, Illustrious and Victorious's stoic expressions, Unicorn being the only one who seemed content with his ultimate decision.

It seemed time to stew on the subject had only made them more unhappy and resigned in equal measure.

"...Much like how I accepted that wanting you four to change the way you were to fit my _image _of how you should be was flawed and rude, I'd like for you all to understand that this is something I'm not going to budge on."

Formidable sighed, explaining, "We understand, master...but it is still a difficult thing to reconcile, knowing you will be going to fight against such a dangerous foe and to stop you would be hypocrisy on our part."

"And you would not want us interfering in it regardless, would you?"

Victorious's resigned tone caused the male to sadly smile, responding, "No. Maybe it's a bit of an over exaggeration to say I have a warrior's pride...but I _do _ascribe to meeting any opponent of mine with an equal level of respect they afford me. Karasuba kept my secret from MBI and plainly said she wants to fight. I'll answer that directness with my own."

Illustrious sagged slightly, stating, "It truly does seem that nothing will sway your mind, master Alesandro...I must say, I did not expect the day would come when a _Sekirei _is struggling to keep her Ashikabi out of the battle. I cannot help but wonder if other flocks undergo similar struggles..."

"Probably not. We're pretty strange in that regard."

Stretching his arms overhead and glancing at the clock the male announced, "It's late and we're going to be busy over the next few days, possibly weeks. Might as well get to bed early."

Victorious and Formidable perked up at his words, the blonde slyly asking, "Oh hoh, are you so eager to bring our most glorious selves into your bed's embrace, Alesandro~?"

Smirking right back at her the Ashikabi responded, "You're absolutely right I am."

The pair rose to their feet, Formidable calmly but intensely stating, "Then allow myself and sister Victorious a moment to prepare for your arrival, master."

And with that the buxom pair waltzed out of the living room with swaying hips and happy smiles, Unicorn quietly saying, "Big sisters are acting like teases...big brother would desire them with or without it..."

"True, but it certainly doesn't hurt, I'll freely admit that much."

Shaking her head at his comment Illustrious approached her Ashikabi, the pair sharing a deep kiss as fluttering sails grew from her back before dissipating into motes of light, Unicorn reciprocating the ritual as the pale-haired Sekirei gathered her younger sister into a hug.

"Do ensure that sisters Victorious and Formidable are treated to just as wonderful a night as we were, master Alesandro. While they did not openly state so it was quite apparent they were jealous of Unicorn and I~."

Shaking his head in amusement the male responded, "Like I'd be able to hold myself back...good night, you two."

"Good night, big brother..."

The pair departed, Alesandro squaring his shoulders before grinning in wanton excitement as he approached his bedroom.

He was _really _beginning to appreciate the benefits of having an attentive and lustful flock sharing his bed each and every night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Formidable and Victorious

"We've been waiting for you, Alesandro~!"

"Master, which of us would you prefer first? Or would you desire to indulge in the both of us?"

The Ashikabi sat on the edge of the bed, facing his two nude Sekirei as they stared at him with varying levels of glee and lust, Victorious kneeling behind Formidable as she was cloaked in her sister's silky grey tresses like an erotic nightgown, hands lightly cupping and fondling the amber-eyed woman's 'formidable' bust.

"As if that's even a choice. The both of you at once...and I spot a little something extra on the bedstand over there."

Both Sekirei playfully crawled towards him in all fours, gold and ash locks of hair cascading around their buxom bodies in erotic displays as Victorious purred, "That is for later, Alesandro. In the meantime allow us to attend to you with just our current, shall we say...assets?"

Victorious's sinfully exciting words coincided with her and Formidable laying soft kisses on his broad shoulders, hands possessively running over his muscled back and gently stroking his swelling cock.

"Oh geez, you can't tell a virile young man like myself things like that and expect me to—mmf—keep my composure."

Formidable graduated from kisses to outright licking and biting of his neck, murmuring, "Master, would you be so kind as to lay on your back? That will allow sister and I better means to pleasure you."

Not hesitating for even a moment the male did as requested, the pair of Sekirei flanking him with salacious expressions before cupping their large breasts, leaning forward-

-and enveloping his twitching cock with pillowy warmth that had the Ashikabi hissing in pleasure, hands grasping the edge of the sheets as the pair began a dual tit job.

"Oh dear, sister...it seems master is not able to keep his cool when so earnestly attended to like this~."

Formidable's uncharacteristic teasing coincided with Victorious giggling like a naughty schoolgirl, dipping her neck as she kissed the leaking tip of her lover's penis, purring, "Alesandro, you look like you're ready to explode so soon~!"

"Not used to this new approach, dammit!"

The blatant eroticism and playfulness of the two sisters was _seriously _a turn on, the marshmallow loveliness of their tits embracing his meat pole as they cast hungry looks down on him, alternating between sucking his flared head or french kissing the other with feminine moans of pleasure, hands squishing and deforming their busts to better stimulate his shivering organ.

"Shit, I'm gonna-"

The Sekirei duo removed their breasts from his cock, Formidable sealing her lips over the convulsing head while Victorious enthusiastically licked and fondled his swollen balls, the male deeply groaning like a wounded animal as he exploded into the ashen-haired woman's mouth, lewd sucking noises like a chorus to his ears as he proceeded to violently cum into Formidable's eager throat, eventually sagging with a trembling breath.

"Holy _shit..._you two, that was _not _fair."

Succubus-like giggles left the pair, cheeks flushed pink with happiness as they locked eyes with their Ashikabi...and suddenly averted their gazes with embarrassment before Victorious hesitantly asked, "Alesandro...would you like to see what we purchased earlier today?"

Feeling his loins twitch in anticipation the male merely smirked, motioning for them to show him as Formidable did so, blushing as she pulled something out of the decorative bag-

-and Alesandro _immediately _felt himself grin in approval.

A large, ebony strap-on while a second belt had a vibrator attached to it, clearly intended to be inserted into a needy cunt and kept there via the belt...variable settings no doubt available on the small remote accompanying the toy.

"W-we wished to be more active in our lovemaking than merely allowing you to enter us, master...thus we thought such an ensemble would be appropriate. Our apologies, but such a purchase was something we could not resist..."

Formidable's mildly ashamed tone immediately caused her Ashikabi to kiss her on the head, happily stating, "And you were well within your rights to do so...makes me wonder what Illustrious and Formidable bought, admittedly."

"You will no doubt be surprised, Alesandro. And, erm..."

The pair of Sekirei shared a nervous glance...and suddenly turned around, presenting their plump asses for his viewing pleasure as they spread their generous cheeks wide, showcasing the tiny holes typically hidden by soft flesh.

"We...we noticed how you were unable to fit yourself within out pussies, master. To that end, if you desire our asses...they are clean and willing to be used, master."

Formidable's furiously blushing face—an action reciprocated by Victorious—left the Ashikabi blinking in open surprise...before a lecherous grin peeled his teeth from his lips, tone amused as he stated, "And that's what that bottle of lube left in the bag is for, right?"

"Quite right, Alesandro."

The sudden shift to nervous and demure from aggressive and seductive left the male harder than ever, rolling to retrieve the bottle of fluid that he proceeded to lather over his cock, pumping the sizable shaft until it was glistening with slippery fluid, Victorious and Formidable thickly swallowing at the sight as their Ashikabi approached.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Before the blonde could make a move otherwise she was firmly pushed onto her back by the taller man, one hand lifting her bottom half off the mattress as he lined up the dildo with her quivering nether lips-

-and a clean and powerful push sank the toy deep into Victorious's folds, the Sekirei letting loose a surprised whine of pleasure at the penetration as Alesandro fastened the belt around her generous hips, reciprocating the action with the strap-on before retrieving the remote from Formidable's loose grasp, flicking it on...before giving an experimental rotation of the intensity dial, his blonde woman suddenly arching her back as a faint buzzing noise could be heard.

"A-Alesandro?! N-not so suddenly, I wasn't ready~!"

Grinning maniacally at the Sekirei's plaintive cry for mercy he reduced the power of the toy embedded within her cunt to almost non-existent levels, her body relaxing as he rounded on Formidable, the ashen-haired woman watching the proceedings with a flushed expression and heavy breaths.

"I think I'll take you first, Formidable."

"Y-yes, master."

Leaning back up against the bed's headboard he watched with keen anticipation as Formidable tossed her long and luscious hair over her shoulder, slowly backing up her plum buttocks into her Ashikabi's waiting lap, licking her lips in both nervousness and lust.

She yelped as Alesandro's hands firmly landed on her buttcheeks, massaging the warm and soft flesh before guiding her puckered hole onto his waiting and slathered rod, his words a throaty whisper as he said, "Just relax, Formidable...and you'll be fine."

She endeavored to do just that, bracing her legs onto the bed while her palms splayed out across her man's muscled thighs as he brought her ass into contact with his erect cock-

-and a squeak left the Sekirei as she felt something round and large bump into her rear entrance, the sensation so foreign and different than what she had been expecting that she almost leapt away were it not for her Ashikabi's firm grasp on her hips.

"Just like that, Formidable...go as slowly as you want."

The male's appendages removed themselves, allowing the woman full control over how fast and hard she impaled herself on his eager length, Victorious watching the sight with bated breath and highly curious eyes, hips swaying slightly as the dildo sheathed within continued to gently stir her pussy.

"M-master...master, you're so _big..."_

Biting her lip Formidable allowed her body to drop slightly-

-and a cry of shock slipped past her lips, a foreign and incredibly unusual penetration sending shockwaves of arousal and confusion racing through her body, Alesandro's flared head slipping just a few centimeters into her rectum as the male hissed in pleasure.

"_Fuck! _And I thought your pussies were tight!"

"Master, master~!"

Completely lost in the haze of slight pain, overwhelming newness and tingling arousal Formidable let herself drop centimeter by centimeter, whining and panting with every extra length of meat stuffed inside of her ass, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she found herself unable to describe the feelings she was undergoing.

It was like going to the bathroom in reverse, a vaguely dirty sensation that left her blushing in shame...but she was so _full _as more and more of her insides were expanded and stretched by her Ashikabi's girth. Her pussy was meant to be fucked by a cock, that sensation was both incredible and natural...this felt _new, _forbidden and as she slid down the shivering dick and listened to her Ashikabi groan at her gradual impalement she felt her mind turn to static, breath heavy yet stuttered as it felt like her lover was about to punch out of her throat with his gorgeous length-

-and the Sekirei's arms and legs gave out with a sudden cessation of strength, a hacking cough of bewilderment escaping the woman as she felt her butt impact her Ashikabi's groin, the man groaning like a pleased lion as Formidable felt..._something _within her body poking and altering her, a lazy glance downwards revealing a noticeable bump in her flat stomach the size of her lover's cock, pushing her navel upwards as with hazy curiosity she brushed the lump with svelte fingers, poking and stroking it as she goofily smiled at the fuzzy sensation that accompanied the action, Alesandro harshly whispering, "Gods _dammit, _Formidable...you're gonna get me to cum in no time flat doing that!"

Still barely cognizant of what was going on around her and feeling what pain there had been replaced with heated desire Formidable merely continued to smile, relaxing against her Ashikabi's chest as she continued to play with the bump that was her chosen's girth embedded within her warm and wet body-

-until brilliant eyes of blue bored into her own amber orbs, Victorious moaning, "Sister, I cannot wait any longer...this sight is so, so..."

Grinning like a madman Alesandro briefly flicked the remote, kicking the vibrator into a higher frequency that caused the blonde to double over with a cry of surprise, the sensation retreating a bare second later as a powerful male hand grabbed ahold of her skull, gently but firmly dragging her strap-on forward until it was lined up with her shuddering sister's dripping cunt.

"Well? Get to it, I can't afford to move when she's grasping me so tightly."

The lust-driven order caused the blonde Sekirei to shudder with excitement, adjusting the toy strapped to her loins one final time...and drove the midnight tool deep into Formidable's pussy, dripping arousal and applied lubricant meaning the entry process was swift and without so much as a whisper of resistance, a keening wail leaving the double-teamed Sekirei as the second phallus invading her holes finally seemed to break her mind, head hanging limply against her Ashikabi's shoulder as she distantly murmured, "So big, so full...so _good~."_

Alesandro was on cloud nine, his cock sheathed to the hilt within his woman's burning and grasping ass while she was fucked without pause by Victorious, the blonde Sekirei fiercely kissing and licking her sister's lips and neck as she pumped her hips back-and-forth, the toy within her own cunt still humming away...at least until the man began to play with the tempo of the vibrator, increasing the intensity as Victorious thrusted forward and reversing it when she pulled away, sweet moans and cries leaving the woman's throat as her movements and humping became far more spastic and violent, in turn causing Formidable's body to jostle and shiver, causing the Ashikabi no shortage of pleasure.

"Alesandro, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum~!"

Clenching his jaw as his dick was fondled and twisted by Formidable's insides the Ashikabi felt his loins clench in preparation for their own orgasm, fingers flicking the remote to its highest intensity possible-

"NOOOOO~!"

-and Victorious all but threw herself forward, form shivering violently as an audible _thrum _of electronic movement could be heard as the dildo began to jump and spasm within her heated walls. That movement itself caused the dazed Formidable to vibrate uncontrollably as Alesandro roared out in base pleasure, flooding the Sekirei's ass with his jizz before releasing a content sigh, mood pleasantly numb before he turned the vibrator's settings to low, Victorious sagging against her sister as she desperately gasped for air, the room quiet and calm as the frantic lovemaking came to an end.

…

At least until Alesandro carefully allowed his softening member to gently extricate itself from Formidable's ass, insides briefly visible before with surprising elasticity the hole sealed itself, the male gently laying the woman on the bed in a comfortable position that wouldn't aggravate her butt.

And then Victorious felt herself aggressively held down face-first into the bed, her smirking Ashikabi peeling off the strap-on and then pulling the dildo from her pussy with a wet sucking noise, the blonde hesitantly asking, "A-Alesandro? What are you-MMH~?!"

Without any warning or foreplay the dripping vibrator was shoved deep into her upturned ass, the blonde letting loose a perverted moan at the penetration before the buckles were once more fastened, ensuring the toy was locked in place before her skull was once more covered by her beloved's hand, firmly pushed into the mattress as she instinctively raised her hips, displaying the dripping and twitching lips of her cunt to his turgid cock, body positively _shivering _with primal delight as a rigid and flared head bumped against her entrance-

-and a delighted squeal left the blonde as her hole was filled to the brim with a single forceful thrust, cervix pounded by Alesandro's length as the vibrator within her ass began to rapidly twitch and pulse at frantic pace, the sensation such a foreign and bewildering experience that she forgot to breathe for a moment, almost losing control of her bladder as choked cries of euphoria escaped her throat, the titanic and cresting waves of pleasure shutting down her mind as the Sekirei's Ashikabi fucked her senseless.

In what could have been seconds, minutes or an eternity Victorious felt her body seize and climax, falling limply as the toy sheathed within her rectum was shut off, Alesandro collapsing atop of her with a huff of satisfaction, pulsing cock filling her tunnel with ropes of jizz.

"Damn...now that was intense."

Slowly and exhaustedly pulling the pair of near comatose Sekirei into his grasp as he settled onto the bed—much like how he'd done with their sisters the night before—Alesandro settled down for a deep and peaceful slumber...almost forgetting to remove the vibrator from Victorious's ass as he did so, the woman's rectum sealing itself with surprising swiftness just like Formidable's had.

"Whoops..._that _would have been a party foul."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hunt

Ayanami woke from her slumber with an idle blink, the state of deep sleep to alert attention so seamless an observer could be forgiven for believing there was no difference between the two.

Amber eyes scanned the minimalist and dimmed barracks of the Disciplinary Squad, the other members absent aside from the room's one other occupant...currently playing the big spoon to the girl's smaller form.

Locking a sigh behind her lips the Sekirei gently extricated herself from Karasuba's grasp, padding towards the kitchen in order to make them breakfast in preparation for the coming operation and patrols they would be taking part of later in the day.

She tried to ignore how the grey-haired Sekirei visibly shifted in displeasure and unease at the action, clearly ill-at-ease with her sudden disappearance.

…

A decent night's sleep seemed to be forever denied to Ayanami's mentor and leader for as long as she had known her.

Resigning herself to not being able to do anything for her fellow Sekirei the smaller of the two woman settled for simply continuing her morning cooking and preparations, going about the kitchen with mechanical efficiency, a simple pair of omelets filled with vegetables and meat soon sizzling in a pan as a pleasant aroma filled the room.

"Shit-"

Ayanami didn't so much as flinch as Karasuba sat upright with sudden alertness, combat knife clenched tightly in her fingers from where it had been stuffed into the waistband of her shorts, hair frazzled and messy as bagged eyes rapidly darted around the room, snarl of imminent violence pulling at her lips.

"Good morning, miss Karasuba."

The taller Sekirei gradually lowered her blade, tiredly knuckling her eyes as she watched her coworker go about the kitchen with her usual economical and efficient movements...naked as the day she was born.

"Shouldn't you at least wear an apron or shirt while doing something like that? Don't come complaining to me when hot oil or grease lands on your boob."

"I'm careful."

Karasuba didn't make any visible response to the bland retort...and eventually huffed out a resigned breath, stalking off to the shower without further comment, features locked into a scowl as Ayanami carried on her work.

"...It was a bad night, then."

The Sekirei's quiet words were mostly for her own benefit rather than anyone else's, features slightly more pinched and concerned than usual. Her leader had been in a good mood yesterday after meeting that Alesandro Rastus person, enough so that Ayanami had dared to hope she would actually sleep well for a change.

_That _particular hope didn't seem to have panned out all that well. If anything Karasuba seemed more listless and out of it than usual.

The Sekirei put the eggs onto a pair of plates while moving on automatic, mind still racing with a swirl of thoughts that wouldn't be guessed at given her lax expression.

"_...__Unicorn and her sisters found an Ashikabi. I'm happy for them."_

She tried to not think about how such a revelation had been both shocking and slightly...unsettling.

The whole reason Ayanami and Karasuba got along so well compared to most other Sekirei was that they were both a bit...off. The taller of the pair was a loner by nature, despising the idea of relying on another for strength and being naturally inclined towards blood and battle. The shorter had just never quite _gotten _the idea that her life could be devoted to the concept of love and affection, always seeing herself as a tool and weapon and never once experiencing the reactions most Sekirei underwent during their exposure to various Ashikabis.

Two outliers among their entire species had naturally gravitated towards the other, a match made in the fires of exclusion and isolation.

"_...__But I think I felt something yesterday...miss Karasuba did too."_

For the briefest of moments she had felt heat course through her lithe body as the emerald gaze of Unicorn's Ashikabi had met both her and Karasuba's own. It had been just that—a moment—but the girl was...curious. Curious enough that she hoped the man survived the confrontation between him and her leader.

"You need the shower? We're leaving soon."

Without preamble Karasuba left the bathroom, tying her damp hair into its preferred ponytail as she passed by the kitchen, Ayanami shaking her head as she quickly got dressed, having showered last night.

"I'll get us today's routes, you eat breakfast."

Pausing as she pulled on one of her stockings Ayanami turned a mildly reproachful gaze the other Sekirei's way.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Pausing only long enough to grab an apple from the basket of fruit they had on hand the taller woman swept from the room, the amber-eyed girl staring blankly at the pair of omelets...before quietly sighing, packing the meals into a pair of sealed lunchboxes before clipping them onto her waist opposite her sword, pausing only long enough to grab a couple nutrition bars before running after her leader.

* * *

"Nothing to report, miss Karasuba."

"Yeah, nothing here either. I hate patrols."

Ayanami elected not to comment as the pair of Sekirei rested atop a moderately sized hotel-

-and a low growl could be heard, wet gurgles briefly added to the mix before silence once more fell, Karasuba's bored expression turning ugly.

"...Fucking dammit."

An irritated flick of a pebble she found on the ground earlier sent the stone through a fancy cars windshield, cracks spiderwebbing out from the impact zone as a wailing alarm filled the air.

The smaller Sekirei wordlessly unclipped the food packages from her belt, handing one to her leader as the older Sekirei sent Ayanami a raised eyebrow...and huffed out a sigh, grousing, "What are you, my mother?"

"You're not you when you're hungry."

Popping open the lid and digging into the omelet with no discernible enthusiasm—the other Sekirei reciprocating the action—Karasuba idly commented, "That's from a commercial...a candy bar or something. Didn't take you as one who watched a lot of television."

"Miss Tamaki suggested I try to understand and indulge in more Human media in a bid to understand them."

The amber-eyed girl tilted her head a fraction, staring out over the cityscape as she stated, "I don't think it's working."

An amused chuckle left her leader as she playfully poked Ayanami in the face, saying, "Don't listen to that nosey woman, Humans are weak and not worth your time, little Ayanami. People like us can survive and thrive just fine on our own."

The smaller Sekirei affixed Karasuba with a blank stare, replying, "Is that why you ignored how you reacted to Unicorn's Ashikabi yesterday?"

The flinch was almost unnoticeable, but still present.

"Pretty much, yah. I have no intention of tying myself down with someone weaker than me."

"And if he was stronger than you, miss Karasuba?"

A scoff left the grey-haired woman.

"No matter how strange or skilled he may be...he's still from Human stock. And a Human will never be able to best a Sekirei in a straight fight."

Ayanami thought about her next words carefully, trying to decide how best to state them.

"Do you think he is fully Human, miss Karasuba?"

Steely grey eyes locked onto her amber ones, a single eyebrow raising in confusion.

"I reacted to him. You reacted to him. And he's really tall. _Really _tall."

"Humans can grow tall on their own, little Ayanami."

"...He smells like water. Rain and the ocean. Not like other Humans."

Karasuba released a huff of irritation, retorting, "Fine, fine...yes he's different. Not sure _how _but that's without a doubt the case. What about you, little Ayanami? Finally thinking about indulging in all that tripe about love and bonds?"

The smaller Sekirei gazed out over the cityscape, a minor but noticeable expression of conflict on her flawless features.

"I don't know. It feels...strange. And unusual, to have someone hold influence over my mind and body. But..."

Ayanami shifted from foot to foot, eventually stating, "It wasn't _unpleasant."_

A scoff left the taller woman.

"That's how they get you, you know. Flowery words and descriptions, promises of love and affection...then one day you're life is shackled to a weakling's, no way out except death or permanent maiming."

The amber-eyed Sekirei elected not to comment, the conversation petering out as Karasuba wolfed down the remainder of her meal, handing it back to her comrade as she stated, "Thanks. Let's get back to work, little Ayanami."

"Understood, miss Karasuba."

The pair of Sekirei jumped down from their perch, idly striding past the shocked and bewildered well-to-do man who was at a complete loss at what had happened to his car.

* * *

"This day can't end soon enough..."

Ayanami decided her leader's comment didn't require a response, the taller Sekirei grumbling to herself as they lazily hopped from building to building, glancing at the city below in a vain attempt at finding anything vaguely suspicious enough to draw their attention, focusing their search on the general area where the Sekirei and Ashikabi had gone missing.

"Miss Karasuba, would the perpetrators stick around in an area where they committed the crime? Or would they instead choose to move to a different location?"

"How should I know? Forensics still doesn't have anything other than trace genetic samples to suggest that our sister and her Human leash _were _actually there at all. We're basically throwing shit at the wall and hoping something sticks."

The amber-eyed girl briefly debated asking how that became a phrase the Humans used and decided her leader was already in a bad enough mood as it was. Making her explain Human expressions would just make things worse.

"C'mon, little Ayanami. Let's walk the streets, we'll have just as good odds searching from there as we do up here. And at least then we don't have to constantly be jumping around."

Wordlessly nodding in agreement Ayanami followed her captain down the side of the buildings they had been leaping across, walking out an alley and instantly attracting a collection of glances and stares from those present, their natural beauty, odd dress and armed status meaning they were the center of attention.

Karasuba ignored them entirely, finding their gazes to be beneath her attention as Ayanami followed suit, the pair spending almost another fifteen minutes idly prowling the roads without much conversation shared between them.

"...C'mon, little Ayanami. Let's get something to eat, this is pointless."

Noting the growled and unhappy tones of her compatriot the smaller Sekirei raised no objection, Karasuba entering the first restaurant they came across—a burger joint—and striding inside as if she owned the place-

-before both her and Ayanami, however briefly, jolted in surprise.

There was _something _in the room alongside them, something that felt very much like a Sekirei but _different._

"...Play it cool. Pretend to be looking for a place to sit."

Not outwardly showing any signs of acknowledgment Ayanami did as instructed, scanning the interior of the restaurant-

-and almost outwardly flinched as she instantly spotted what was drawing her attention so.

A tall male only a bit shorter than the one from yesterday had his back turned to her, calmly eating while a head of grey hair adorned tanned skin, body broad and muscled that the fine suit he was wearing failed to conceal.

...Most alarming was that Ayanami could _feel _her body heating up and reacting to the man, all while he was simply sitting and not paying attention to her, a trait the other Humans in the room seemed to share, strangely enough.

More than a few were staring or stealing glances, food forgotten or missing mouths entirely.

"_What...is going on?"_

Apprehensive at how she was behaving so irrationally the Sekirei forced herself to ignore the demanding and incessant need to Wing herself upon the man, instead taking the furthest spot away from him while also ensuring their backs were turned.

She didn't want to risk having their gazes meet.

For a few minutes the girl stayed like that, keeping her sword hidden beneath the table as Karasuba placed their order, trying vainly to keep the blush and fidgeting of her body to a minimum.

Her leader couldn't arrive soon enough, eyes narrowed in displeasure as she placed the meal between them, growling out, "That man...there's something off about him. That's no Human."

"I agree, miss Karasuba."

They bit into their food, spending roughly a minute in silence before the target of their uneasiness finished his meal, walking out the restaurant with unhurried motions as they continued to act inconspicuous, the rest of the employees and clientele seeming to shake themselves out of a stupor.

Karasuba and Ayanami quickly left the restaurant as soon as the man was out of sight, wordlessly agreeing that he needed to be followed and observed.

Silently and efficiently diving into a back alley Ayanami ascended onto the rooftops, Karasuba tracking their quarry from ground level with a bloodhound's efficiency.

Whether this man had anything to do with the murders was up for debate...but there was little doubt between the pair that he was an infinitely more curious and potentially lethal subject to be examined.

To that end they maintained a cautious but dogged pursuit of the individual for almost half-an-hour, silently keeping vigil as he moved to a more low-income side of the city, functional and hardy buildings that were small in size and carrying a variety of kick-knacks dotting the cityscape.

He turned into a small gap between two decently sized buildings, traveling down the length of the alleyway as Karasuba slowed her pace so as to not be noticed, Ayanami hurrying to pick up the slack so that they didn't lose him.

She was just preparing to leap for a better vantage point when her sharp ears picked up a strange-sounding breeze, a brief tugging of her skirt and top causing the Sekirei to furrow her brow in confusion...and instincts honed by a great deal of training at Karasuba's hand had Ayanami throwing herself into a frantic roll, the breeze taking a sharp upswing into a keening shriek-

-and the girl found herself tumbling into the alleyway as a result of her dodge, landing heavily on the ground as warm liquid splattered onto her skin, right arm and leg not working.

The reason for such an alarming occurrence was revealed a second later as amber eyes examined her body, finding deep lacerations along the tendons of those unresponsive limbs while the liquid was blood. _Her _blood.

Ayanami stared at disbelief at the wrecked state of her body, gaze ratcheting around to stare at the man she had been tailing...and found him wordlessly approaching her, hazy swirls of wind ensconcing his form as he emotionlessly raised an arm in her direction, a visible ball of compressed air gathering at his fingertips.

"Ayanami!"

She heard Karasuba call her name—a rare tinge of concern to it as the sound of unsheathed steel echoed through they alley—but the Sekirei knew she wouldn't reach her in time...she was just too far away.

Ayanami closed her eyes, a resigned and bitter emotion spreading within her heart as a loud _CRACK _was heard, the noise of her imminent demise.

She had long thought of herself a convenient tool or weapon...and now she was about to die without ever having fulfilled that purpose, without ever discovering what was wrong with her when compared to someone like Unicorn.

"_...__What a joke."_

* * *

"You sure you don't need to sit down? All this walking can't be comfortable...Unicorn and Illustrious can handle recon for a while until you're back to normal."

"Nonsense, master. We're perfectly fine."

"Indeed! A mere muscle ache is not enough to stop us, Alesandro!"

"...That would sound more convincing if you weren't walking funny."

Victorious and Formidable were indeed moving about with slight hitches to their steps. Almost impossible to notice unless you knew where to look...but it was there, a slight stiffness to their movements as if they were trying to avoid moving certain parts of their bodies.

Alesandro felt more than a little bit of guilt at the sight as they travelled the streets of Shinto Teito.

"If I was hurting or damaging you two with anal you should have _said _something."

"But we were-"

"Yes, I know we were all enjoying ourselves and that it was consensual but you're making me feel like an ass over here...no pun intended."

The male could hear Illustrious chuckle over the headset as she and Unicorn patrolled from their vantage point, searching for Ayanami or Karasuba with the assistance of a pair of purchased binoculars.

_[Unicorn bets she could handle big brother...big sisters Formidable and Victorious are too out of shape.]_

Snorting at the words of the smallest member of his flock—as well as how the aforementioned pair squawked with dismay at the burn—Alesandro replied, "While I'll freely admit you're quite the trooper, Unicorn...I'd rather not go down that route after seeing what happened with your sisters. We'll have to play the backdoor card another day."

_[Oh my...apologies about interrupting this riveting conversation, master Alesandro, but I do believe I've discovered our subjects of today's search~!]_

All of them perked up at that admission, the male stating, "Well I'll be...guess the Goddess of Victory is on our side, huh?"

Victorious smiled happily at that statement, giggling at her Ashikabi's statement as Illustrious mused, _[Hmm...it seems they are following someone. Shall I attempt to see who such an unfortunate individual may be, master Alesandro?]_

"Go for it. Just try to remain unseen and send me a photo of the person in question, maybe we'll be lucky and know them by sight."

The pale-haired Sekirei moved to carry out his orders, Alesandro rubbing his chin in thought and palming the syringe containing the Unlocker safely secured in his pocket, reassuring himself that it was there.

Sure, it wasn't exactly a fast acting bit of insurance but it was the principle of the matter.

They continued to walk in the general direction Illustrious had pointed them in for a fair number of minutes, passing into cheaper portions of the city until they received word from Illustrious, her tone mildly apprehensive.

_[Master Alesandro? I believe this man may be a Siren or member of your Custodes Avem. Sending the picture now.]_

Instantly on guard the male watched his phone with a clenched jaw, receiving the message with a cheerful chime as he rapidly scanned the mildly blurry image-

"Illustrious, get Karasuba and Ayanami out of there _now!"_

_[What? Master Alesandro, I-]_

"No time to argue, go! The rest of you get them out of there and run, don't try to fight him!"

For a split-second his flock gaped at his sudden alarm...and the bond convinced them of the direness of the situation, powerful leaps sending them in their sister's direction as the male snapped a needle into the syringe, ignoring the bewildered looks from the few passerby as he prepared to plunge it into his veins if absolutely necessary, trading longevity of his power in exchange for it taking effect all the quicker.

And all the while he stared into the distance, rapidly texting a warning to his fellow Custodes with a clenched jaw and nervous roil to his stomach.

"_Fuck...of all the Elders among the Sirens...it _had _to be Ambrosio."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Battle

_BANG!_

Ayanami blinked, distantly noting that she was still alive.

Hexagonal shields of bright blue floated in front of her, battered and cracked but succeeding in halting the killer ball of air that would have turned her into a mangled corpse.

The rest of the alleyway behind her wasn't so lucky, sporting deep gouges and upturned stone as the strange man hesitated for a moment, cold eyes widening in surprise at the interruption before Karasuba was upon him, sword streaking for his neck-

-and the surprises didn't stop there, the mystery fellow rolling to the side with a Sekirei's natural agility before turning to face the snarling form of Karasuba bearing down on him, neutral disinterest now the only expression he wore.

Then Ayanami's view was partially blocked by a spray of purple hair, mouth falling slightly agape as she was greeted by the sight of none other than Unicorn openly fretting over her, worriedly saying, "Ayanami, hang on! Unicorn is here, don't move!"

Emerald energy began to ensconce the girl's freely bleeding wounds, amber eyes locking onto her friend's purple ones as she disbelievingly asked, "Unicorn...what are you doing here?"

"Our Ashikabi wished for us to aid and retrieve you. Unicorn dear, ensure she won't bleed out and then let us depart, we were not meant to-"

_WHAM!_

Ayanami's ears popped and she was almost flattened into the hard ground as a blast of air sent a grey blur crashing into the wall of a nearby building, Karasuba barely managing to get her feet beneath her as a look of pure shock—with a small amount of fury—dotted her features, clearly not left unscathed by the attack if the stiff way she prepared for another round was any indication.

"MBI's dog, withdraw! This foe isn't one our Ashikabi-"

"Big sister, look out!"

Illustrious apparently forgot her apprehension and fear of the Disciplinary Squad's leader as she grabbed her arm, yanking her behind her as she formed yet another series of shields...and this time they barely held for a second, another howling gale tearing apart solid rock and concrete as Ayanami felt herself thrown further down the alley, this time around managing to get her working limbs beneath her and halt her tumble, instinctively catching Unicorn within her grasp as her fellow Sekirei also got caught up in the attack.

...Neither had she escaped unscathed, the amber-eyed girl's eyes widening in alarm as a giant tear in her friend's blouse leaked crimson, the other female tenderly exploring the wound with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck is up with this weirdo, is he a Sekirei?"

Karasuba snarled as she rose to her feet, bleeding from heavy lacerations across her body but still mobile, Illustrious also matching the action albeit far more slowly, a weeping gash covering her scalp and left leg also badly injured, the man stalking forward with a cool and collected expression, as if out for a morning stroll.

Resolution steeled Ayanami's spine, giving her injured friend a quick squeeze before she forced herself up onto one leg, sword in hand since Unicorn's brief stint of healing helped quite a bit in slowing the bleeding and dulling the pain of her injury, Karasuba smirking at her even across the blood dotting her form.

"Still up for more, little Ayanami?"

"Of course, miss Karasuba."

The pair of Sekirei prepared themselves for a desperate defense against a foe that had clearly caught them off guard with his power-

-and a pall of grey mist fell upon him, the man's eyes widening as another blast of air left his hand...only to be absorbed by another woman with shining blonde hair, her pale skin and dress ripped and lacerated brutally as a cry of pain slipped past her lips, but not before a harsh punch of her hand sent a wave of equal—if not greater—force back at their assailant.

...There wasn't much of the alleyway left after that, only a vague outline of a man standing unharmed amidst the destruction, moving far slower than he was previously as the grey material clung to his skin.

"Sisters, we run now!"

"Run?! Like Hell I'm-"

"Then by all means stay and fight, mad dog!"

Ayanami felt small but firm arms wrap around her waist, Unicorn ignoring her wounds despite the clear pain it caused her in order to carry her properly, who she recognized as Formidable grabbing both Illustrious and Victorious as Karasuba wavered, obviously _loathing _the idea of retreating in the face of battle-

-and she snarled, turning tail and retreating alongside her fellows as the man walked out of the wreckage, raised an arm towards their fleeing forms...and the distant sound of helicopters caused him to scowl, quickly disappearing into the depths of the city without a backwards glance.

They'd meet again, he was sure of that.

* * *

"Okay, you have some explaining to do. Talk."

Alesandro tried—and failed—not to look smug as Karasuba laid on his home's couch, a blushing Unicorn healing up her injuries after yet _another _application of Norito she had been happy to be a part of, everyone else's wounds sealed and fixed as if they never happened.

…

Not that the male wasn'tgoing to murder Ambrosio if the opportunity arose, for daring to harm _his _flock.

"_I almost had a fucking heart attack when they showed up half dead..."_

Shaking off the traumatic image of his Sekirei bounding back towards him with blood freely flowing down their forms he instead turned to face the steely-eyed woman doing her level best to burn a hole though his head, smiling irreverently at her cold tone.

"What are you saying, Karasuba? You're the one who apparently ran across something out of the ordinary, not me-"

"Bullshit. You feel just like that bastard, whoever he was. Weaker, sure...but neither of you are Human. Some kind of Sekirei offshoot?"

Leaning back in his chair as Unicorn finished her work the purple-haired girl retreated to stand by Ayanami who was at attention behind the chair Karasuba was lounging in, tentatively holding the amber-eyed Sekirei's hand as she seemed to relax a fraction, nodding to the other alien with an almost imperceptible smile.

Unicorn's expression of happiness was far more open.

"You seem quite certain you may demand answers of us, MBI dog. Quite the bold attitude to hold, wouldn't you agree?"

Victorious's scathing comment was summarily ignored by the grey-haired woman, the blonde scowling as Alesandro and the recently healed Sekirei stared the other down.

"...I won't tell MBI. This is _personal _now."

Shrugging as if he wasn't concerned Alesandro responded, "Understandable. But I'll warn you now that in a straight-up-battle you'll never beat Ambrosio."

Fingers twitched, as if to reach for her sheathed sword sitting _just _outside of easy reach.

"Oh? And just what makes you say _that?"_

"The fact that even if I had the full extent of my power and we faced him together we wouldn't win. Ambrosio is a descendant of the original Sekirei colonization ships and their passengers, much like myself. However, where we differ is in how we've preserved that heritage."

"Master Alesandro, you're not honestly going to-"

Illustrious's disbelieving tone was replaced with resignation as her Ashikabi showed their all too likely foe one of the Unlockers, the clear fluid within catching Karasuba and Ayanami's curious gazes.

"Me and a few others within the city can use these to temporarily bring out the true potential and strength of our ancestors, before MBI went and tampered with you all. The ones we call Sirens—of whom Ambrosio is a member—become what we call an Elder as they age. Sirens don't live for very long because they allow their powers to run free in a body not conditioned to handle it, dying between the ages of twenty and thirty."

He met the grey-haired Sekirei's eyes with a grim expression.

"And in their old age their power becomes damn near overbearing and unstoppable. While I'm not sure he's quite at the level of a Pillar...I think you can agree that he makes far more efficient use of his power."

While Karasuba glowered at the mention of a Pillar and Ayanami gained a slight frown at the estimation of his strength it was the senior of the two who said, "Well? What's he doing here then? And what are you and your other buddies up to?"

This time Victorious couldn't restrain herself, audibly hissing in vexation as she harshly whispered, "Alesandro, you cannot _possibly _trust her with this information!"

"You're right in that I don't trust her. At least not entirely...but on this matter?"

He affixed Karasuba with a smirk that the woman returned with a light scowl.

"I trust that she'll keep this to herself until the Siren's are dealt with. Or am I wrong?"

A click of her tongue and crossing of her arms was reply enough, Alesandro's flock clearly ill at ease with the situation—aside from Unicorn, of course—but acquiescing to his words and Karasuba's reaction.

"Okay, wise guy...What's the Sirens plan and what are they doing here? If it gives me a chance to open up that bastard's throat with my blade then I'm all ears to whatever scheme you and your other buddies or whatever are plotting."

"Long story short, they're almost certainly after the Jinki."

This time the reaction from the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei was a visible thing, Karasuba flinching as her hand twitched violently, tone noticeably bland as she responded, "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Obviously the woman had some kind of a history with the artifacts but Alesandro was in no hurry to delve deep into _that _particular mess, at least not yet. Instead he asked, "So what's your current plan, then? I imagine your presence has been missed at MBI for awhile now."

She shrugged with disinterest, replying, "They can't afford to make too much of a fuss and anything I tell them will be accepted without any real argument...especially not with the release schedule of the prepared Sekirei ramping up. Your dirty dirty secrets are safe with me and little Ayanami, at least until I get my pound of flesh."

Yet again Illustrious, Victorious and Formidable seemed less than pleased at her words but the decision had been made, Alesandro smiling as he stated, "In that case what we're currently planning is-"

_RING, RING!_

Huffing out a sigh of frustration the male grabbed his phone...and blinked at the caller ID being that of Miya, answering it as he asked, "What's the emergency, if it's about the disturbance in the lower-end districts then-"

_[Oh it's moved far beyond that, I'm afraid. Turn on the TV and flip to Shinto Teito news.]_

Doing as she asked the assembled group was met with the frantic report of clearly unnerved news anchors, eyes wide and voices stuttery.

_[Reports of uncontrolled freezing happening in various business districts, people and __shops__ alike being entombed in ice while other districts are reporting cases of severe power outages as well as what sounds like whip-cracks, electricity dancing up and down the streets __and leaving several people in need of medical attention-]_

The room was silent, Karasuba wryly remarking, "Well if little Ayanami and I hadn't lost our phones I imagine they'd be ringing quite insistently."

Alesandro stared at the destruction, trying to suss out just what the purpose of all of this was...and felt his eyes widen as it hit.

"Miya, Can you make it to the ship where the Jinki might be kept?"

"Wait, did you say _Miya?!"_

Ignoring Karasuba's agitated shout the male listened for her response, a calm reply eventually arriving in the form of, _[Yes, I can. For what purpose?]_

"People like me—except fully powered and crazy as Hell—are using this as a distraction to draw out MBI's forces while they attempt to get ahold of them. My flock and the other Custodes Avem will head to MBI headquarters and take care of things there, but we don't have an easy way of reaching the colony ship."

_[...An agreeable plan. You'll receive a call once I hang up from an informant friend of mine, she will be able to provide you with __information as you go about this task. Best of luck.]_

"You too, see you once this is all over."

He swiftly hung up and sent a text message to his uncle, a simple warning that they were going to war and to be ready.

"You have a lot of explaining to do as to why you and Miya seem to be so friendly."

Ignoring Karasuba's dark tone he shrugged, motioning for them all to follow as the rest of the Sekirei fell in line, stating, "A conversation that can come later. Right now we have a battle to win."

Without waiting for a response his phone chimed again, the man picking answering it as a cheerful tone piped in with, _[Hiya, big guy~! Matsu the information Sekirei here, ready and willing to serve your _every _possible need-]_

"Do you have eyes on any strange individuals trying to breach MBI headquarters? Or reports on something along those lines?"

A disappointed grumble came over the speaker but the sound of rapid typing could be heard regardless, Alesandro narrowing his eyes as they exited the house, wails of sirens and dull rumble of helicopters echoing across the cityscape.

"_Well...looks like this whole debacle is going to end sooner rather than later."_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: City Under Fire

"I thought we were going to be discreet and take our time with this. Kind of a huge step up, don't you think, Elder?"

Ambrosio barely deigned to reply to Eliana's comment, distantly stating, "Events are what they are. I was discovered by a rather sharp-eyed pair of Sekirei who work for MBI before they were assisted by an outside group. Ones I would wager are in league with the Custodes, the sooner we begin the better."

Barak grunted, glancing behind him as they closed on MBI's main headquarters, the wail of sirens, thrum of helicopters and other signs of panic decorating the areas they had just been, a significant portion of MBI's security force departing to deal with the assumed rogue Sekirei.

Just as planned.

"Very well...let us begin. Get in, find the Jinki and get out. We'll reconvene later."

The pair accompanying the older Siren smirked and nodded, ice spreading from the places where Barak walked and electricity dancing between Eliana's fingers while wind once more ensconced Ambrosio's form.

MBI headquarters were in sight.

"Should we not warn the researchers and others within MBI of the approaching trouble, master Alesandro?"

Flipping around his phone to show Illustrious a message Matsu had forwarded to all MBI employees—sans a few they were planning to kill—Alesandro responded, "The smart ones will keep their heads down once the shooting starts, that's all I'm willing to risk."

Karasuba snorted from where she ran alongside the group, archly asking, "My my, so worried about a bunch of Humans that poked and prodded you when you were naught but an embryo and little girl? That's so sweet and foolish of you, #32."

Victorious glared at the grey-haired woman, snorting dismissively before retorting, "Having a sense of reverence for life is hardly foolishness, mad dog...but then again, I would expect little else from a twisted individual such as yourself-"

"Enough, we're headed into a scenario where we're going to have to work together. Save your grievances for afterwards."

The Ashikabi's tone left no room for argumentation, Karasuba rolling her eyes but leaving things be regardless, the male feeling his body alternatively cramp, warm, and twitch as a full dose of the Unlocker began to take effect, allowing him complete access to his genetic heritage and all the advantages that came with it.

...Even if it _did _feel uncomfortable as Hell.

_[Umm, Alesandro? You might want to hurry. Some Sekirei that I don't recognize just attacked MBI and totally broke in no problem, those the Siren people you were talking about?]_

Swearing violently—startling his flock in the process—the male doubled his pace, quickly stating into his earpiece, "Matsu, do what you can to slow them down or alert anybody that can do so, we're on our way!"

Turning to his companions he informed them, "Sirens already broke in, don't wait for me and move it!"

While he had been keeping pace with the Sekirei equivalent of a light jog his urgent words spurred them into action, leaping forward with powerful strides that he was still a few minutes away from matching.

"Dammit, of all the fucking times they had to pick..."

* * *

Karasuba couldn't decide if she was more irritated or excited, body thrumming with adrenaline and mood lousy with vexation.

What had been a normal and boring patrol had turned into a life-or-death battle with a completely unknown opponent, the Sekirei's pride taking a hit as she'd been so easily manhandled by the bastard before she could figure out his powers. Just to add insult to injury she had been saved by a bunch of wishy-washy girls who Yume probably would have gushed over, what with their 'love' and 'destiny' crap.

_Then _she'd also had to confront a maybe-Human who mostly interested but also slightly irked her and his reveal of a major change in the status quo she had always just assumed to be the case was just icing on the cake.

Go figure. One of the few people she felt herself reacting to and he turned out to be some kind of plotting jerk who enjoyed keeping secrets and slowly dangling them in front of her, like some kind of literary carrot...and how the _Hell _did he know Miya?

But at the moment none of that mattered because she could finally earn some serious payback, a couple other Sekirei hot on her tail to provide backup as the scent of battle suffused her nostrils.

She didn't mind having companions along for the ride, considering it was actually fairly nostalgic of her days during the original Disciplinary Squad.

"_As long as they don't get in my way..."_

With that thought in mind the group of six cleared the surrounding buildings, arriving at the main thoroughfare that consisted of MBI's headquarters...and the grey-eyed Sekirei heard the four more emotional girls draw in a sharp gasp at the sight that lay before them.

Overturned and frozen vehicles, bodies impaled on jagged icicles jutting from the ground. Fried and smoking corpses with their eyes blown out, slagged and drooping metal carcasses. The air _rife _with burnt flesh, voided bowls and oily smoke.

Just another day on the job for Karasuba, but the wimpy four and even little Ayanami seemed unnerved by the carnage laid out before them, a trace of empathy coloring the older Sekirei's emotions as she firmly stated, "Stay focused, you five. Have a nervous breakdown later, we're on the job here."

...Maybe a bit more blunt than she intended but she was a killer, dammit. Not a soothsayer.

Thankfully it worked, the five centering themselves as they drew close...and slowed to a jog as they spotted a pair of figures sitting atop the steps of the building's entrance, confident and arrogant in their posture.

A man and a woman, dressed sharply and incredibly attractive, were it not for the sneers of unbridled pride as they stared down at the approaching group.

"Well look at this, MBI reinforcements...quite the varied lot, aren't you?"

"Heh heh, I've got dibs on the two little ones~!"

Karasuba twitched as her body instinctively tried to move in front of little Ayanami to shield her from the woman's perverted and possessive gaze—all the while cursing her few protective instincts—as she languidly responded, "We need to get inside. You've got two options, stand aside or get cut down."

She allowed a feral grin to split her face.

"Please pick option two, I'm _very _much in the mood for a bit of cathartic bloodshed~."

The pair looked at each other, the moment stretching…

"Quite the mouth on that one."

"Agreed. Let's shut her up."

The man tapped the heel of his foot on the ground-

-and the entire entryway to MBI headquarters was shut by a wall of ice, a second tap causing a wave of encroaching frost to speed towards the six Sekirei.

They leapt upwards without hesitation, landing somewhat shakily on uneven and slick footing...before a low buzz reached Karasuba's ears, eyes narrowing as the woman pointed in her direction-

-and a blue shield of floating energy snapped to life in front of her, blocking a bolt of electricity that erupted forth from a nearby utility box at speeds she never would have been able to dodge.

Karasuba sent a glance back towards Illustrious before returning to stare down their smirking foes.

"_Okay, maybe they're not so useless after all."_

Unfortunately that meant they were still in something of an uphill battle against foes that could freely alter and control elemental powers as if it was second nature, at a level that was _easily _what a Norito could manage except they didn't seem to have any absurd conditions like having to kiss a feeble Human.

"A challenge...just the way I _like it."_

"Do not become so driven by lust for blood that we lose the battle because of it, Karasuba. Allow me to slow them down while Victorious accompanies you and Ayanami, Illustrious and Unicorn will provide support."

The grey-haired Sekirei gave Formidable a strange look at her assertive tone before shrugging, idly replying, "Sure, whatever."

There wasn't time to argue or squabble over who was actually in charge, something their opponents agreed with as the man slammed his foot onto the frozen landscape, the six Sekirei stiffening in alarm before they once more leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding a deluge of icy spikes that would have impaled them within an eyeblink had they not dodged.

All while Illustrious manifested several of her shields, lances of electricity impacting the floating barriers as the group came in for a touchdown-

-and had to scatter to avoid yet _another _barrage of frozen spears, formation losing some of its cohesion in the process.

Karasuba locked a snarl of frustration behind her teeth, already annoyed beyond belief at the lousy situation they were in.

The pair of bastards seemed to have no limit on their power or from how far away they could control it. If it was just the ice user she and the others could blitz him, using their agility and numbers to avoid or deflect his attacks. But with the woman backing him up with lightning assaults that strategy was stonewalled, since Illustrious had to be close by in order to use her shields.

And there was no dodging electricity, you had to avoid where it was going to be and Karasuba wasn't familiar enough with her opponent's strategies or preferences to take her down, at least not yet.

"_Well this is annoying."_

No sooner had that thought raced through her head did the distant pair of enemies smirk and once more prepare to attack them...before the woman's eyes widened, arcs of electricity flaring around her and causing a stream of bullets to magnetically arc away, her features rattled for a moment before calm fury replaced it, the chatter of gunfire echoing across the streets in an unbroken staccato.

Karasuba glanced to the side, expecting to see MBI reinforcements showing up...and was instead left wondering at just what the Hell _these _newcomers were.

They were significantly larger than your standard Human, clad head to toe in what looked like armored vests, boots and gloves, military-grade assault weapons spitting hot lead at the pair albeit with little to show for it thanks to the arcs of electricity sending the streaks of metal off to the side.

Nonetheless Karasuba appreciated the distraction for what it was, even though the approaching soldiers were almost certain to die now that the woman was turning her attention to them with arcs of power flitting between her fingers.

...That was what she _expected _to happen, except one of the soldiers slammed their hand onto the ground, a protective wall of Earth leaping upwards and successfully negating the blasts of electricity, guns continuing to chatter as a burst of twisting fire reached out towards the pair like a live snake from the gloved hands of one of the figures.

A wall of ice rising up from the ground to halt the assault flooded the street with steam, Karasuba openly grinning at the opportunity that presented itself.

"On me!"

Forgoing her solitary nature in the heat of the moment the woman rode high on the rush of battle, sprinting through the suffocating cloud of heat and moisture with sure steps, Ayanami and the rest hot on her heels as the vague shape of their target revealed itself through the chaos, the man splitting off from the woman to meet them with a snarl as lances of ice formed around his body by the dozen, flying forward at incredible velocities-

-that she, Ayanami and Victorious smashed aside with expert swings of their weapons, the man snarling as razor-edged blades of ice snapped to life around his forearms...and his eyes widened before leaping backwards with surprising agility, Formidable's ability almost perfectly blending in with the spreading steam as it sought out the man with ghostly tendrils.

Frustrated at his escape Karasuba dashed forward with suicidal intent, ignoring the shards of ice that flew around her body, one icicle in particular embedding itself deep within her gut as her prey rose into the air on a rapidly ascending pillar-

-and Formidable leapt upwards upon glowing shields of blue, her powers finally making contact with the man as he staggered atop his perch, ascent slowing as if he was dazed.

A gleeful laugh escaped the grey-eyed Sekirei as she leaped high into the air, bringing her sword downwards in a hammer blow that the man instinctively raised his ice-covered arms upwards to deflect...and failed, limbs, torso and then hip giving way beneath her custom-made steel as he fell apart in distinct sections of meat, gaze puzzled as if unable to comprehend how he'd been defeated.

Releasing a pleased sigh Karasuba leaped off of the elevated platform with languid motions, alighting upon the ground-

-and almost collapsing as the ice embedded within her gut announced its presence, the Sekirei having forgot about it during the adrenaline rush of battle.

"Hold still, Unicorn will heal you."

Ayanami ripped the icy projectile free as the taller woman winced slightly, Unicorn placing her glowing palms on the bleeding injury and causing it to clot at a rapid pace, although full repair would take some time. A simple patch job would suffice for now.

"You were...surprisingly easy to work with, Karasuba."

Arching an eyebrow at Victorious's grudging words the injured Sekirei eventually crinkled her eyes in a mildly unnerving version of amusement.

"You could use some work on your technique...but you all weren't too bad yourselves."

Before the conversation could continue their attention was grabbed by a rush of air, the steam swiftly clearing as they saw the woman vainly struggling against what looked like a singularity tearing apart the street in a rush of air and debris, the armored soldiers—the ones still standing at least—take aim with their rifles and efficiently fill her full of lead while she was distracted.

And like that the battle was over, the bodies Karasuba had thought to be corpses jerking awake, rising to their feet with stiff and unsteady motions before regaining full motor control despite the no doubt brutal electric shocks they received.

"You're all in one piece, good."

Karasuba glanced behind her, finding Alesandro running up to them with an aura surrounding his form that was..._potent, _the Sekirei almost instinctively Winging herself on him before mastering herself, Ayanami clearly fighting down the same impulses.

Not that she had time to inquire about that or what he'd done to himself, the soldiers jogging up as the leader asked through a muffled helmet, "You all set to go, kid?"

"Sure am, don't freak out if you hear a girl named Matsu suddenly show up over the comms, she's on our side."

"Wait, Matsu too?!"

Now _really _curious about Alesandro and how he knew so many of her old companions she had to let the matter fall on the wayside as the group formed up, the unarmored male raising a hand at the thick sheets of ice blocking the entryway...and a spiral lance of water shot forward from over his shoulder at incredible speeds, the frozen liquid shattering apart with a noise like a cannon shot, Karasuba nodding in appreciation at the display of power as he resolutely stated, "Let's move, Ambrosio is still inside."

And like that they moved as one unit, entering the damaged and ruined remains of MBI headquarters.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Run and Gun

"You two are the experts here, where do we go to find the Jinki or Hitoto?"

"We could always just follow the sounds of destruction, that seems like a decent enough plan."

Karasuba's words were accentuated by the cacophony of crashing, explosions and other noises of less than calm happenings occurring right above their heads, shouts and screams of alarm along with howls of gusting wind putting the proverbial nail in her statement's coffin.

"Fair point. Uncle, you got any additions to that plan?"

The grey-haired Sekirei calmly met the concealed head of the towering figure that Alesandro had called 'Uncle', a muffled voice asking, "How deep does MBI headquarters go? I doubt it's all above ground construction."

Shrugging languidly as they approached a flight of stairs Karasuba replied, "About its same height above ground."

A muttered curse left the man as he turned to face Alesandro, stating, "Ambrosio is heading up, you and your flock take him down while we'll go low, if they have any brains at all that's where they should be hiding the Jinki."

"Got it, uncle. Good hunting."

"Same to you, kiddo."

Bursting through the emergency stairwell they group went their separate ways, armored and gun-toting figures running deeper into the bowels of the building while the rest of them ascended upwards, Karasuba asking, "And who were _those _people? Sekirei with modern weaponry?"

"More along the lines of something like me. And you'd be surprised at what good deals you can get from military surplus as long as you don't want the latest stuff."

For a few seconds they only focused on running, the male leading the way before Illustrious abruptly asked, "What shall be our plan be to combat Ambrosio, master Alesandro? He's proven to be incredibly powerful and dangerous, would a direct confrontation not be a poor idea?"

The gathered Sekirei perked up at the question, anticipating the coming strategy as their Ashikabi said, "We'll keep it simple and straightforward. Illustrious, Formidable and Victorious? We'll apply your Noritos before engaging, Unicorn will be on backup duty. Ayanami, Karasuba? You follow me in and here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Taking a deep breath as they approached the now almost deafening sounds of a desperate battle Alesandro spared a final glance to check and see if his flock along with their two allies of the moment were still present and ready, a series of nods confirming that that was indeed the case, his four Sekirei glowing with barely contained power as their crests and wings surged with energy.

"_Alright...here we go."_

Approaching a slightly askew door the male summoned up a tendril of water, the shimmering whip striking outwards-

-and with a screech of metal the thing was blown off its hinges, the group rushing through with rapid glances around the tableau before them, taking stock of the situation at a rapid pace before moving to enact their plan.

A hallway of what had once been cubicles—perhaps intended to house customer support representatives—had been turned to splinters and broken piles of rubble, splashes of blood and fabric decorating the wreckage where MBI security had tried to make a stand only to be summarily executed.

And amidst the carnage walked the calm and unperturbed figure of their target, Siren only beginning to turn around to face them as currents of air swirled around his body-

-and Alesandro didn't hold back, sending a blast of compressed water that would have torn steel directly at the other male, the stream of liquid careening off the wind-shield with a loud hiss of deflected force and containing enough leftover energy to snap the leftover wood and plastic of the cubicles in half.

Not letting up on the assault the air inside of the building became noticeably dry, water coalescing in a roaring sphere around the Siren that hid him from view, the swirling orb of liquid bulging and shivering as it tried to contain the currents of air fighting against it.

"Now!"

At his words Karasuba and Ayanami moved to their assigned positions, the rest of Alesandro's flock taking up flanking positions around him-

-and the sphere of imprisoning liquid burst apart in a spray of glistening droplets, impacting skin with enough force to sting as Ambrosio was once more visible, arm upraised towards the Ashikabi.

A grunt left the man as invisible winds lacerated his flesh, only a desperate side roll saving his life before a solid wall of glowing shields courtesy of Illustrious protected him from the follow up attack, Unicorn instantly at his side and sealing his freely bleeding skin and innards before a scowl decorated Ambrosio's features, a ball of compressed air gathering in front of him that was launched at the shield, panes of flooring and ceiling being physically ripped from their mounting due to the force of the assault.

Mere seconds before the chaotic mass of swirling wind would have hit the shield Victorious leapt in front of them, buxom form alight with golden illumination-

-and while a pained cry escaped her as the sound of breaking ribs and sight of torn muscle caused her sisters and Ashikabi to violently wince...a brilliant smile never left her features as she raised her staff high, the Siren's eyes widening as she swung her weapon with every ounce of force she could muster...and the entire floor of the MBI headquarters was shattered to pieces, the ground giving way while the ceiling collapsed on their heads due to the returned power.

Granted, Ambrosio—with his immaculate control over air—fared better than everyone else, managing to stay aloft and relatively unscathed with only a few bruises and cuts to show for Victorious's efforts...but that was fine because for a few crucial seconds, while everyone else tumbled to the floors below, he was distracted and vulnerable.

An opening Formidable took full advantage of, suffusing her surroundings with the grey haze of her Norito and slowing the Siren's actions and thought processes.

Even as he held a wounded and dazed Victorious close, Unicorn healing her while Illustrious protected them from falling debris with her shields Alesandro grinned at the sight above, Ambrosio clearly caught off guard by Formidable's powers...and two figures leapt downwards from on high, swords raised and prepped to skewer their prey.

While they had demanded the Siren's attention, throwing everything they had at him and making it seem as if that was their strategy Ayanami and Karasuba had scaled the outside of the tower, staying out of sight and risking the dangerous climb while the structure around them collapsed and shook to pieces in order to get above their target...and now that he was slowed and disoriented, attention focused on opponents either even with or below him-

-two lengths of steel pierced his flesh with wet scrapes, Ayanami's thicker and hardier blade ruining his heart and lungs while Karasuba's slimmer sword rammed itself down his neck, the man's eyes widening as he turned to face the dual Sekirei that favored him with looks of calm satisfaction and bloodthirsty glee respectively...and the air under his control wavered before dissipating, sending the pair of females and male corpse to the ground below, heavily impacting it as they tore their blades free, Ambrosio wetly rasping for air as he breathed his last.

Karasuba fixed that, a clean swing of her blade relieving him of his head with a liquid scrape and lazy trickle of blood.

"Well then...that plan of yours worked out rather splendidly, Rastus."

Offering Victorious a grateful kiss on the forehead that the blonde happily accepted as Unicorn continued her work Alesandro rose to his feet, facing Karasuba as Ayanami moved to sit next to Unicorn, Illustrious and Formidable as they reunited with the group, all eyes focused on the staredown between the pair, Alesandro tapping the headpiece in his ear.

"Matsu, Sirens are dead and all that's left is Hiroto. Know where he is?"

_[Yeah, top floor, not too far from where __you are__. You should probably hurry it up if you can, MBI forces are starting to return even if they are kinda confused on what to do.]_

"Understood, on our way."

Alesandro nodded, stating, "Keep an eye on things here and make sure nobody interrupts us. I'll be back in a moment."

"Understood, master Alesandro."

Moving to what remained of the elevator shaft—the top floors of the building barely held together by scored and damaged support pillars—the Ashikabi prepared to summon up a column of water to carry him upwards...and found the flat of a sword barring his way, Karasuba affixing him with a friendly grin.

"Before you do that...how about we settle things, right here and now?"

Fighting down his annoyance at the Sekirei's less than ideal timing the male simply huffed out a sigh, the emotions of his flock instantly shifting towards aggression and frustration as they prepared to attack, at least until he held up a hand.

"So you really want to do this now, huh?"

Steel eyes glittered with lethal intent.

"Hiroto technically _is _my employer...if you want him dead, you'll have to go through me, Rastus~!"

"As if you care, he's just a convenient excuse."

"That he is. I saw you fight earlier and now...I _really _want to kill you, since I can barely contain myself."

The pair stared each other down, neither so much as blinking-

-and Alesandro smirked, replying, "Alright, let's settle this...but if I win you become my Sekirei, no ifs or buts about it. Maybe you'll feel a bit differently about love once you've indulged in it a little."

"Hah! That will be the day."

The pair walked a few paces away from the other, Alesandro's flock looking as if they were on the cusp of saying to Hell with this duel and simply killing the mad dog of MBI...but a stern look from their Ashikabi caused them to settle, even if clear signs of protest were written all across their lovely features.

"All right, Karasuba...at your ready."

Blades of compressed water hissed to life around Alesandro's arms, Karasuba holding her blade ready at her side as she grinned wildly.

"After you, Rastus."

A moment of tense anticipation grew between them...and then the pair moved.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Duel

A pair of water whips compressed to the point they could strike just as hard as metal swung at Karasuba as Alesandro charged, the Sekiei smoothly unsheathing her blade in a wide sweep that impacted the streams of liquid-

-and their cohesion fell apart as she continued her swing towards Alesandro's neck, smirking with unfettered glee as he leapt backwards, putting distance between them as he dissipated the blades that had formed around his arms.

"_That sword of hers...it disrupted my control over the streams of water."_

The pair began to circle the other, minding their footing on the uneven and broken ground as the Sekirei raised her sword so that the tip was pointed in her opponent's direction, confident smile never once leaving her lips.

"_If she can dissipate my abilities I've got two options. Either overwhelm her from every direction so that her sword's effectiveness is lost or ensure she can't cut apart the killing blow...and she's no novice, she knows her craft. Although..."_

A confident smirk of his own crossed Alesandro's features, plan formulating within his brain as he thought of a way to turn the Sekirei's weapon against her.

Solid walls of water manifested around the dueling pair, Karasuba carefully eyeing them as they rippled and spread outwards...before floating above their heads, creating a ceiling of roiling liquid that began to heavily rain, enough so that it hampered their visibility and slowed their movements as the water was recycled back into the reservoir above.

"Trying to drown me, Rastus? Just an fyi, I know how to swim."

"Then go ahead and show me your fins, Karasuba."

A snort of amusement left the woman-

-and then she leapt, sharp and predatory senses guiding her swing straight towards her prey's throat...and steel-grey eyes blinked in surprise as a blurry shadow danced out of range, only an instinctive repositioning of her nodachi across her body halting a retaliatory strike that she knew would have impacted against her skull, likely ending the fight right then and there given his levels of strength, the shadow slinking away from its abandoned charge.

"_Interesting. His senses are just as sharp as mine. Makes sense, since he opted for this kind of environment."_

Adrenaline pulsating throughout her body at the excitement of the battle the Sekirei slowly backed away, carefully lifting and planting her feet as the barely visible form of Rastus answered in kind, the splashes of their movement almost indecipherable among the rush of water and roar of liquid, the Sekirei biding her time as she led the taller man across the impromptu battlefield-

-and found what she was looking for with the back of her foot.

Applying a bit more force than was necessary her boot crushed a bit of desk that had ended up amidst the wreckage, the ensemble groaning and collapsing with a loud and concealing splash that masked her swift sheathing of her sword, instead substituting it for a dagger that, through the sheets of rain and at this angle would make it look like her favored weapon.

All according to plan.

She allowed the game to continue for a few more seconds, of their slow and almost romantic—at least she considered a probable duel to the death romantic, she knew her norms were a bit off the baseline—waltz to continue onwards...and then she struck.

A blindingly quick slice of her knife that caused it to blur as she charged provoked a response from the male, a short hop away taking him out of range of her 'sword' as he prepared to counterattack-

-and Karasuba's grin became positively ecstatic as her remaining arm freed the _actual _blade from its sheath, swinging it in a wide and lethal arc that would cut the man in two.

He'd mistakenly judged the knife to be the longer nodachi, put the appropriate distance between them...and was now going to pay the price.

There was a flash of steel, spray of droplets as the metal tore towards Rastus-

_CLINK!_

-and Karasuba's eyes flew wide, a rare expression of shock coursing through her body as her sword was stopped dead, trapped between the man's palms despite the odd angle, a text book example of the ludicrous art of sword catching.

"_How did he time it so perfectly in these conditions-"_

Karasuba snapped herself out of that train of thought as she realized she was still very much in range of her opponent, attempting to leap backwards...and her brief second of hesitation was all that her opponent needed.

Taking a single powerful step forward Alesandro pushed her blade out of position-

-and a fist buried itself in the Sekirei's gut with enough force that every last bit of air was expelled from her lungs along with a healthy spray of saliva, the rain inundating her clothes bursting outwards in a wild arc.

Except even that wasn't enough, a professional twist and yank on her wrist as she went flying backwards caused the joint to issue a wet _crack _noise, nodachi falling from her limp grasp and clattering to the water below.

A final hammerblow with his elbow caught the Sekirei on the back of her skull, sending waves of darkness through her brain as she was only distantly aware of being forced to her hands and knees, a foot pushing her onto her back as water coursed across her face and permeating her clothing.

It took a few blinks before Karasuba could get herself to properly focus, lungs heaving for breath as she looked up into the face of Alesandro, holding her knife to her throat as he straddled her waist and kept her pinned.

The moment between them stretched, his powers fading and once more exposing the blue sky of Shinto Teito, warming the Sekirei's chilled skin.

"...How'd you pull that kind of bullshit?"

Offering her a smug smirk the male explained, "Your sword disrupts my control over my powers. That domain of rainfall was created by my powers. It was pretty easy to get a perfect and accurate read of your blade's movements that way."

Karasuba stared up into the man's emerald eyes...and huffed out a sigh that turned into a cough, bruised ribs protesting the action.

"Dammit, what a lousy oversight to make."

"People like us all it takes in one such mistake."

The Sekirei matched her gaze with her opponent's, arching an eyebrow as he continued to stare.

"Well? You won. Get on with it, you were the one who said you were on a schedule here."

A small smirk played across the man's features.

"I suppose you're right."

Then Karasuba felt her head gently grasped by a powerful hand, carefully maneuvering around the bruise that was sure to be forming there in a moment...and a feeling completely indescribable to the woman suffused her every pore as his lips met her own, every nerve setting itself ablaze in an inferno of sensation as a moan she had no control over slipped past her unwilling lips, eyes closing in simple enjoyment as leonine contentment eased her normally rigid and jagged posture, wings of pure, feathery midnight sprouting from her back in a grand display.

She was almost disappointed when her Ashikabi pulled away from her, rising to his feet and announcing, "Get ready to leave, I'll be back in a moment."

There was a chorus of distant acknowledgements that she barely heard, letting her head plop against the damp floor as a tired sigh left her form, content to just laze about for a moment.

"...Yume would be having a _fit _right about now."

"Miss Karasuba, are you alright?"

Ayanami's face filtered into view from above, amber eyes carrying the slightest hints of concern that the Sekirei waved away.

"I'm fine. Sort of. You should probably ask him to be your Ashikabi, Little Ayanami."

A deprecating snort left the woman.

"It's pretty different than how I imagined it to be."

* * *

"Two ways this goes down, fellas. Either you clear out of that room and get to keep your precious body fluids where they belong or you do as your job dictates and get shot for your troubles."

Silence greeted Lander and the rest of the Custodes as they crouched outside of a final barricade that almost certainly lead to something important, four entrenched and heavily armed guards that weren't going to be too easy to displace, even with all of them at full power barring the way.

He glanced around at the rest of the group, none of them moving so much as a muscle-

"And how do we know you won't just waste us once we clear out of cover anyway?"

One of the Custodes instantly slipped off their helmet, quietly singing under his breath as Lander replied, "You don't—that's the nasty part about a Mexican standoff—but here's the facts. We want what's behind the gate, and you're dug in such a way that to get to it runs the risk of causing all sorts of damage. But we don't actually want to kill you and if you have even the _slightest _clue of what's going on upstairs then you know that your employer may not be in the best shape to pay you after this. Make the smart choice, fellas. You've got thirty."

Lander glanced towards his comrade just as he finished his song, the man offering a thumb-up before slipping his helmet back on.

It was only five seconds before a terse reply was heard.

"All right, but we keep our weapons and one of you stands in plain sight. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm coming out in three, don't fucking shoot me."

Smirking beneath his helmet the older man did as he said he would, confident that things would go according to plan.

A bit of hypnotism courtesy of Tadeo's powers and the four were all too eager to accept the deal, warily stepping out of cover with guns not _quite _pointed in Lander's direction as they quickly made their way past the gathered Custodes, uneasily glancing in every direction...and then they were gone.

Lander clapped his hands, announcing, "All right, boys and girls! Get the cases and let's grab our buried treasure, we've got a building to clear out of!"

The vault was unlocked courtesy of their mysterious hacker 'friend'—evidently she wasn't worried about security measures when there was no one around to work aforementioned security—and Lander grinned at what lay within.

Eight crystalline artifacts, pulsing gently as a single orb within illuminated them with a Supernatural glow, all numbered in clear lettering.

"Jackpot."

* * *

Alesandro smoothly stepped off the column of water that brought him to the top floors of MBI headquarters, this section of the building largely intact aside from worrying amounts of structural groaning and shaking.

But that's what happened when you eliminated a fair portion of the material meant to support it, after all.

Striding past the small collection of large rooms that were clearly meant for meetings and other similar things he approached the main complex, stopping short at a grand oak door that was no doubt inlaid with a great many other security features.

A tendril of water—alongside his increased strength—ripped it right off the hinges with a squeal of distressed composites.

He walked right in, meeting the wry gaze of none other than Minaka Hiroto.

"I'll certainly admit, you sure fooled-"

_SPLAT!_

With a dull and anti-climactic _thump _the genius inventor and CEO of MBI fell face-first onto his desk, brains and blood leaking out onto the immaculate surface, head perfectly perforated by a high velocity lance of water.

The Ashikabi took a moment to stare at the corpse of an admittedly brilliant man who had made the mistake of playing with forces that carried risks far beyond his comprehension...and shrugged, returning the way he came without a backward glance.

Life would go on, as it always did...and right now he had a flock that was no doubt eagerly awaiting his return.


	26. Finale

Chapter 26: Picking up the Pieces

"What a fucking _mess."_

"I had nothing to do with it."

Alesandro averted his eyes as his father and mother shot him stern glares, the young man losing his flippant attitude at the drop of a hat.

Maceo Rastus, while not as tall as his son, was nonetheless an imposing figure, cut as if he was chiseled from stone with a dour frown on his features. Palmira Rastus, while not as severe, nonetheless carried herself with a predatory air, eyeing her son with a raised eyebrow that hinted she was less than satisfied with his conduct and handling of the mess with MBI along with the ensuing fallout.

All while his six Sekirei nervously—although one would be hard pressed to tell that was the emotion Ayanami and Karasuba were sporting, what with their poker faces being rather accomplished—stood slightly behind him along with the other Custodes members who had been involved with the Shinto Teito disaster, Lander the only other one who was standing front-and-center alongside Alesandro.

"You engaged one of the most prolific and wealthy corporations in the world in open battle in broad daylight for anyone and everyone to see. Not only that, you _also _managed to expose yourself to about every possible news source there is."

Lander cleared his throat, carefully remarking, "In the kid's defense that was the Sirens who started that whole mess-"

Maceo's volcanic glare at his brother quickly silenced the man, Alesandro uneasily glancing about as the stern disapproval of his parents caused him to shift uncomfortably.

"...And you gave _no _thought to what would happen if you merely left the city and aforementioned company in a state of such panic?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? My understanding of business is limited to our front company, not a national corporation. Any decision made on that front would be a shot in the dark. Besides, Ambrosio and the other two forced our hand, the initial plan was to wait for the Pillar and her informant to keep searching for any usable or worthwhile information we could make use of to craft a better plan."

An uneasy silence descended upon the room, Karasuba's eye twitching at the mention of Miya...before both leaders of the Custodes Avem huffed out sighs, relenting somewhat as the tension in the room went down a notch.

"Fair points, fair points...let's recap, make sure we understand everything as it is as well as any further comments you wish to make, the floor's open. First up: the Jinki."

Lander fielded that one, stating, "Currently under lock-and-key, as per the Pillar's request."

"Right, we'll speak to her a few months from now about actually outright destroying them, see if she's more amenable to that course of action after some of this has blown over."

While they had fully intended to destroy the artifacts without delay their brief bit of communication with Miya had ended up with a swift compromise. She would ensure that her ship was thoroughly destroyed or hidden so the rest of the world could never retrieve it and they would hold on to the possible WMD's at her request.

The Custodes hadn't been in any real hurry to go against the wishes of a Pillar—partly out of respect for the position and partly out of practicality—and the agreement was carried out without delay, aforementioned Sekirei peacefully residing within a slowly recovering Shinto Teito.

"Second subject...the remaining Sekirei."

Stepping forward Alesandro stated, "A bit spread out but ultimately they're safe, for now. Most are still under watch by MBI, at least the portion of the company under Sahashi Tamaki's control and while their movements are restricted they'll be safe. The rest residing within the city confines have come together to form a loose community centered around the Pillar's inn and Matsu, the Informtaion-type Sekirei as she keeps an eye on things through the web. For the moment they're also safe and unbothered but that'll probably change once the proverbial waters calm and other factions start sniffing around for scraps of MBI's blood...I doubt they're willing to let this opportunity slip by, at least not for long."

"Agreed. We'll keep in touch with the Pillar and her information gatherer, offer what support we can if it'll help things."

Another silence fell as Maceo and Palmira shifted through the scattered notes and documents spread across the desk before them.

"And what about MBI in general?"

Lander scratched his chin, stating, "That's...a bit of a loaded question. On one hand they didn't fall apart like we thought they would. On the other it's more like three distinct factions of MBI than a single unified corporation. Sahashi and her eggheads are one group—they're the ones with the technology and brains—while the original shareholders are another. But a few groups who were _not _friends with MBI also scooped up a few bits here and there, citing it as acts of charity disguising corporate espionage. They'll be too busy arguing and dealing with each other to really start bothering the Sekirei for...I dunno, actually. But, again, for the moment we have a bit of breathing room."

Rubbing his temples in clear exasperation Maceo nonetheless let the matter drop, turning to his son before dryly stating, "This conversation isn't over but for the moment we're finished. We'll call you in later. Dismissed...and good job making the best of a lousy situation, people."

The assembled Sekirei and Custodes were all too happy to vacate the stifling premises.

* * *

"How rude of them! Whether they are your parents or not, Alesandro, the least they could have done was offer you more congratulations than condemnations!"

Smiling at Victorious's indignation on his behalf the male replied, "I appreciate the sentiment, I really do...but how would you feel if Illustrious suddenly dumped a crisis on your hands that could end in everyone's lives being uprooted when you simply asked her to go to the grocery mart?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, Formidable lightly stating, "I do not believe the grocery comparison is an apt one, master."

"Okay it's not perfect but you get the gist, right?"

Ayanami nodded, calmly remarking, "Like that one time miss Karasuba said she was going to get fucked up but only brought bottles home instead of men."

A light _thwack _echoed through the hallway they were traversing as aforementioned Sekirei gave the smaller one a mild bonk on the head, cooly saying, "We don't talk about that in public, right, little Ayanami~?"

"...Yes, miss Karasuba."

Shaking his head at the display the Ashikabi stated, "Slightly tortured wordplay aside I will say it's nice to be free of imminent crisis for a change, never mind being back home."

"Unicorn thought big brother's house would have been in a country related to older Greek things..."

The male nodded as they cleared a tasteful and modestly decorated hallway, walking out onto an open-air cobbled path that offered a sweeping view of vibrant vineyards and shining sun, a few drifting clouds and light breeze perfecting the calming scenery.

"True, but we figured that would be a bit too obvious. Call it paranoia but having our company be located in South America, our name origins from Ancient Greece while most of us live in North America seemed a decent bit of confusing misdirection for any that did try to track us down over the years."

Karasuba snorted, remarking, "That _is _pretty paranoid."

"Also worked for centuries and counting so who am I to judge?"

Conversation died, the group content for the moment to simply make their way through the sprawling mansion at a sedate pace, eventually arriving at Alesandro's room as he strode inside, the assembled Sekirei curiously looking around at their Ashikabi's residence.

There was surprisingly little to be found, actually. A few pictures on a dresser, soft carpeting, an expansive desk, relatively large bed and bookshelf with a variety of volumes covering a wide range of topics upon it, from martial arts booklets to business manuals.

"You do not set down particularly deep roots, do you, master Alesandro?"

Illustrious's words caused the man to smile as he went about dropping off the small bag of supplies he'd brought from Shinto Teito, replying, "Well I was always on the move as a child, most of my memorabilia would either get lost or become too unwieldy to carry. I suppose that transferred over to my interior decorating sense."

Victorious sat on the edge of the expansive mattress, remarking, "Well no matter, I'm sure we can offer a thought or three on how to make a proper room, Alesandro."

"I'm already losing privileges on decorations, aren't I?"

Formidable smiled, saying, "Rest assured, we shall take your suggestions and wants into consideration, master."

"Don't worry, big brother. Unicorn and her sisters will make sure the room looks nice."

Wryly smiling at their words it was with a tremendous yawn that Karasuba lazily leaned against the wall, sleepily asking, "While this place is nice and all isn't there anything fun to do? You were mentioning stuff about your people being a warrior culture..."

Knowing exactly how to mollify his latest and no doubt most temperamental Sekirei he hiked a thumb over his shoulder, telling her, "Follow the vineyards that way, there'll be a warehouse over there where most Custodes go to relax, spar or any other kind of physical messing about. You'll find your entertainment over there. Don't kill anyone, they'll kill you in turn."

Rolling her eyes at the reminder the steel-eyed Sekirei drolly responded, "Yes yes, no killing or anything like that, I remember. Come along, little Ayanami."

The amber-eyed girl moved to follow...and Unicorn clutched her hand before she could leave, tilting her head in such an adorable fashion that even Karasuba had to look away before she instantly capitulated.

"Big sister Karasuba, Unicorn wants to go exploring with sister Ayanami...can she have her?"

Clearly caught between two unbearably strong forces Ayanami dithered on the spot, Karasuba's eye twitching as Unicorn innocently gazed up at her without so much as a hint of guile...and she swiftly turned around, lazily waving over her shoulder as she said, "Sure, no problem. You know where to find me."

Without so much as a backward glance the grey-haired Sekirei was on her way, Unicorn eagerly smiling as she made to leave with Ayanami, the more reserved Sekirei gazing at her Ashikabi in a clear request for permission that was granted, Alesandro stating, "Go have fun you two, just be back before nightfall, we'll be eating dinner then."

"...Okay, mister Alesandro-eh?!"

Unicorn was off like a rocket, rushing out of the room with a gigantic smile of happiness on her fairy-like features, no doubt excited beyond belief to spend time with her thought-lost friend.

"I think you may be spoiling our youngest sister, master Alesandro."

"After all the chaos of the past few days I'd say she's earned it. What do you three want to do, anything in particular?"

Victorious threw herself onto his bed from where she had been sitting a moment ago, arms spread wide as she sighed in contentment, sleepily stating, "Are you not liable to be called in by your parents at any moment, Alesandro?"

"Sure, but I'm fairly certain that won't be for quite some time to come, they've got a lot to talk about. So in the meantime..."

Illustrious and Formidable hummed in enjoyment as their Ashikabi suddenly grabbed their taut asses, kneading the soft flesh as he pulled them close, dragging them onto his lap as he sat next to Victorious, roguishly stating, "How about we enjoy ourselves a bit of private time? It's been a busy few days and-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

The male's features morphed into a glower of thwarted desire, his Sekirei fighting back giggles at the sudden shift in attitude.

"Kid? They're ready for you now."

Lander went on his way as Alesandro huffed out a sigh.

"I stand corrected. They're quick on the uptake today."

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me in private, father? Mother?"

Standing at attention Alesandro faced down his two parents, keenly feeling the complete absence of any other individual that may be able to distract them from their target...said target being him.

To that end he remained as still as possible, hoping that their attentions were activated by movement and not scent because quite frankly he hadn't had a chance for a shower yet-

"Alright, you can stop squirming now."

Blinking at the sudden remark from his father Alesandro belatedly realized the pair of them were wearing smirks upon their faces, staring at him as if he were the butt of a joke-

-and his palm met face.

"I'm not actually in trouble, are I? Or at least _too _much trouble."

Maceo gestured for him to take a seat, Palmira also taking up position at the end of the desk as he poured them all a glass of wine, the family taking an appreciative sip before the young man's father spoke up with reassuring tones of, "We mostly raked you over the coals in order to make sure the others aside from Lander get the impression that even a mission success doesn't mean everything is a-ok. To that end you'll need to look miserable for the next few days. Also, we're assigning you as the official liaison to the Pillar still within Shinto Teito. She's familiar with you and will hopefully pave the way for convincing her that the Jinki are better off destroyed."

Alesandro nodded in acceptance, replying, "So you're saying I did an overall good job—circumstances being what they were—but I could have done better."

A sharp nod from his mother as she stated, "Yes. You let your temper get the better of you towards the end of the assignment. It would have been far smarter to attempt to kidnap Hiroto and bring him to us so that we may perhaps find a way to reverse the changes his company have wrought."

Wincing at the rather obvious oversight Alesandro sheepishly nodded, his father sighing before saying, "Hindsight is 20/20, remember your failings and learn from them and you will be all the better for it...also, slip-ups aside, I'm quite proud of you, son. You thrived in an unexpected and accelerated situation where most others might have faltered or had to take things slow. And besides all that..."

Palmira smirked, pointing her wine glass at him as she teased, _"Six _Sekirei? I had no idea I raised a pimp for a son...and they are quite the varied bunch as well. Karasuba in particular seems like she's quite the handful."

Blushing slightly at his mother's words the young man rubbed his elbow, replying, "She is, but she's also much more stable and sweet than initial impressions might give off. For all her bloodlust she's quite protective and caring of those that worm their way past the thorny exterior."

Taking a contemplative sip from his drink Maceo mused, "While you're acting as our representative within Shinto Teito make sure the remaining Sekirei are aware they have the option of spending time among our borders and people...a number of our younger generation would no doubt leap at the chance to meet the original members from our heritage and you can't keep all of them for yourself."

That last bit was said with a joking tone, Alesandro raising his hands in mock defeat as he said, "In my defense there was no shortage of extenuating circumstances to be had during all of those Wingings. Not that I would change it, mind you..."

His parents shook their heads, moving the subject along to less business oriented matters and more enjoyable topics.

* * *

"Ahh, ahh! T-this is, I'm going to-_mmf?!"_

Alesandro let loose a rumbling growl as Ayanami erotically moaned and panted, the normally quiet and reserved girl rather vocal and adorable in bed, _especially _when she was being pounded flat into the mattress.

And it's not like matters were helped by Unicorn fiercely kissing her full on the lips, slipping a great deal of tongue into her friend's mouth as the purple-haired Sekirei blushed a bright pink, both lithe females clad only in their pure-white stockings and with their hair down, Ayanami's tight ass pressed tightly to the male's groin as she was railed from behind, tiny shoulders held firmly by Alesandro.

The young man was certainly having a wonderful time, grinning as his cock was choked nearly to the point of asphyxiation by the girl's vice-like snatch, Unicorn parting from Ayanami's lips as she instead slipped her hands onto the amber-eyed Sekirei's slight bust, rubbing and massaging the slight swellings of flesh as her moaning reached a fever pitch, muscles trembling in a gradually increasing distress-

-and Alesandro buried himself as far into the girl's pussy as she could handle, forcing her much smaller form forward as he hissed in euphoria, emptying yet another load into her grasping cunt as Ayanami slumped against Unicorn with a trembling sigh, the purple-eyed girl stroking her friend's hair in soothing motions even thought her own nether lips were steadily leaking her Ashikabi's seed, slumping against the pillows of the bed as she hugged her friend close, the much taller man grinning at the sight and briefly entertaining the idea of taking the both of them all again...and a pair of lithe but muscular arms held him tight, a predatory purr sounding in his ear with, "Why don't you leave those two alone for a while and keep showing me a good time, hmm?"

A sensual lick of his earlobe caused the man to smirk, swiftly reaching behind his back and grabbing onto Karasuab's leg before dragging her in front of him, the Sekirei releasing a surprisingly girly giggle before she suddenly hauled herself upwards, making use of her greater strength to force him onto his back before straddling his waist.

"You're not done yet, are you~? I think I could get used to feeling like a woman with a cock like this inside of me every night~!"

Grinning like a madman at the slutty but affectionate words as Karasuba firmly grabbed his meat and guided it to her sloppy cunt, this marking the fourth time she would be getting fucked by her Ashikabi tonight.

"Well I'm not one to turn down a pretty woman's request!"

Powerful hands latched onto Karasuba's thighs, grasping them so tightly her skin flowed around his fingers-

-and a powerful upward buck of his hips pierced the Sekirei's pussy like a hot knife through butter, an animalistic shriek of pleasure leaving the woman as her hands flew to her modest bust, frantically pinching and pulling the turgid nubs to add to her mounting pleasure.

"Ooh, _ooh! _Fuck, that's the spot, fuck me until I can't walk straight, yes!"

Despite cumming multiple times in a row Alesandro found himself almost on the edge of exploding all over again at the sight of his bloodthirsty Sekirei bouncing wildly on his abdomen, eyes shut closed and ruby tongue wildly running over her lips, steely hair left unbound and cascading down her back in wild rivers in a look that the male honestly preferred.

It looked quite natural on her. Natural enough that it pushed him over his limit, spurting rope after rope of his seed into the woman as she shuddered with pleasure, seeming to finally run out steam as she allowed herself to collapse onto his chest, Alesandro's arms holding her tight as a huff of exasperation left the Sekirei.

"Feeling all affectionate and lustful like this really isn't my thing. It feels gross."

"If nothing else I can assure you that 'gross' is the exact opposite of my impression of you."

"God's that sounds sappy."

Chuckling to himself the Ashikabi rotated himself and his bundle next to Unicorn and Ayanami, pulling the pair of smaller girls into his embrace as they preened in happiness...Unicorn more so than Ayanami, naturally being more expressive with her emotion.

"Is big brother finally sated?"

"Well when I'm with you three it's hard to stay down, to borrow a fitting euphemism."

Ayanami blushed, hiding her face in Unicorn's shoulder as she muttered, "I already have one pervert friend, I don't need another."

Karasuba playfully pinched her protege on the butt, dragging a brief yelp from her lips as the steel Sekirei trilled, "That's not what I saw~!"

Shaking his head in amusement at their interplay the young man allowed himself a moment to truly relax, stating, "So you and Ayanami are heading out tomorrow, huh?"

A glint of excitement appeared in Karasuba's eyes, tone eager as she replied, "That we are...hmm, whipping a bunch of people just like you into shape over what a _real _Sekirei can do is going to be _so _much fun!"

"Don't traumatize em' too badly, okay?"

"I'll keep miss Karasuba in line. Or as much as I can, at least."

Ayanami's sleepy yet reassuring answer caused the man to give his most combative Sekirei a knowing glance, an innocent smile being her only response.

The pair of them—mostly Karasuba, surprise surprise—had expressed interest in testing her skills against a collection of Custodes Avem trainees, exposing them to what a bona-fide Sekirei could do. Alesandro's parents had been all too happy to accommodate her request and chartered a flight for the pair to their training grounds halfway across the continent in Minnesota.

"Unicorn is going to miss sister Ayanami, even big sister Karasuba."

"We won't be gone long, Unicorn. And we can always call each other."

The amber-eyed woman's reassuring tone went a long way towards mollifying a saddened Unicorn, even Karasuba seeming a _tiny _bit guilty at leaving her behind.

While Illustrious, Formidable and Victorious had slowly been getting used to the idea of spending the rest of their lives with Karasuba as a part of the flock they had most _definitely _not been comfortable with the thought of getting freaky with her in bed, no doubt worried that she would start biting them or something along those lines.

It had been Unicorn, the little minx, that had been completely okay with the concept if it meant being close to Ayanami and becoming friendlier with her new 'bis sister', a state of affairs that had clearly left Karasuba feeling a bit out of whack, that someone would so eagerly wish to become close to her.

…

"_Well, what can I say? Life surprises."_

* * *

"That is...truly an incredible sight..."

Unable to keep the face-splitting grin off his face at the sight of the usually composed and regal Illustrious eagerly staring out the rented car's window like a child at a candy shop Alesandro steered the vehicle into a parking spot, his flock piling out of the thing so that they could stare at the ocean without any barrier whatsoever blocking them.

With a few days left of impromptu vacation before he would begin traveling back-and-forth between Shinto Teito and his home as a liaison Alesandro had decided to take the royal sisters to the ocean so that they could finally see the body of water that had—albeit somewhat indirectly—lead to the events that would eventually provide them their names.

Even the weather had decided to grace them with a beautiful day at Laguna Beach, a few puffy clouds drifting overhead while a light breeze occasionally whispered by.

"This is...quite beautiful."

"Agreed, to be able to see such a wondrous sight..."

Formidable and Victorious's comments contained traces of disbelieving awe as their wide eyes scanned across the bright sands and roiling waters, small groupings of other beach goers dotting the expanse as Unicorn and Illustrious just seemed to drink it all in, heads scanning the entire coastline with glittering eyes of raw delight.

"Well come on now, I've only got so many arms."

Alesandro's teasing tone snapped them out of their funk as they quickly aided him with the collection of towels, chairs and ice coolers they had packed for the day, the four casting knowing glances as he admired their swimsuit-clad forms.

"_How is it that they seem even sexier and bustier than usual in swimsuits than they do normally? That's outrageous."_

"Oh my, do be careful, master Alesandro. Becoming _too _visibly excited would be something of a problem on such a crowded beach~."

"Can't help it, you four somehow manage to keep looking more and more alluring day by day."

Pleased smiles were clear to see as they made their way onto the sands, the Ashikabi making note of which groups were staring at his flock the most blatantly and suggestively.

"_Hands off, amigos...look but don't touch."_

"Big sister Illustrious, Unicorn wants to go in the water!"

Indulgently letting herself be pulled along by a visibly excited Unicorn Formidable and Victorious were quick to follow, the blonde yelling, "Wait, you must wear sunscreen, little sister!" as Alesandro chuckled to himself, affectionately eyeing his flock as they interacted and teased one another, Formidable applying sunblock to a squirming Unicorn as the other two giggled at her protests.

There would be busy times on the horizon, sure...but for the moment the Ashikabi and his newfound flock had time to relax and enjoy themselves, the bustle of life and responsibilities set aside for just a few wondrous days.

* * *

**And that's the end of this story, I've got one final project in the archives that needs posting before I finish all the material I've got saved up over the months.**


End file.
